Making Memories
by JJsGirl2
Summary: Trixie and Jim return to the summerhouse at Ten Acres for a long, long overdue visit. As the past meets the future, do they find treasure or another mystery?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Characters from the Trixie Belden _©_ series are the property of Random House. They are used without permission, although with a great deal of affection and respect. No profit is being made from this unauthorized work of fan fiction. All products and places are respectfully mentioned and not for any personal use or profit._

**Written by J&J SmushSisters**

**Making Memories – Chapter One**

The grinding roar of chainsaws ripped through the clearing on the third Saturday in February as workmen cut down the overgrown brush and trees surrounding the old summerhouse. A petite woman sat on the remnants of the mansion's concrete porch watching the men work.

Periodically, the puppy she had on a leash pulled and strained, trying to chase a limb the workmen tossed aside.

"Sherlock, sit," Trixie Belden ordered.

The dark brown and tan beagle mix tilted her head and looked at her mistress before turning in a circle and sitting.

"Good girl," Trixie praised as she turned her gaze back to the workers cutting away the overgrowth.

This Saturday morning the workers had been cutting the brush and limbs for almost three hours, trying to uncover the door and outer wall of the summerhouse at Ten Acres. The owner of the property and the love of Trixie's life, Jim Frayne, was overseeing the work being done while talking to the crew foreman. Trixie smiled happily as she admired her handsome guy. The sun broke through the clouds to shine on his deep auburn hair. As he pointed toward the summerhouse and spoke to his workers, his barn coat stretched across his broad shoulders. She sighed as her eyes traveled down to his narrow clad hips in well worn jeans.

Trixie's blue eyes darkened and softened as she continued to look at Jim. Reflecting that after eleven years of friendship, they had finally admitted to each other and everyone else that they loved one another. The past nine weeks had been full of shared fun and love for them. Their first Valentine's Day as a couple had been a romantic ride through the preserve, dinner and dancing. A contented sigh escaped Trixie's lips.

Sherlock's tug on the leash distracted Trixie from her musings. The puppy that she and Jim found at Ten Acres just after Christmas was nosing around the old foundation.

Standing, she gently pulled on the leash. "Come, Sherlock," she ordered as she walked toward Jim. Once at his side, she ran her hand over his back to let him know she was there. She listened quietly as Jim discussed the summerhouse and future house construction with their friend and crew foreman, Lester Mundy.

Silence fell on the clearing as the chainsaws stopped and everyone turned to look at the finally exposed structure.

No one spoke as they looked at what had once been a grand warm weather retreat and was now a sad ruin. The summerhouse had a slight tilt to its left and rotten wood along the northern side. A section of roof was gone and what remained was bowed and warped. The windows were all gone, victims of the bushes and trees poking holes in the structure trying to reclaim the place for the woods.

Trixie's eyes filled with tears. She placed her gloved hand in Jim's and squeezed it to let him know she understood his sorrow.

Glancing down at her with sad green eyes, Jim requested quietly, "Stay here for a minute, Shamus, while we get what's left of the door open and do a preliminary check from the doorway for unsavory occupants. Once we shine a light around and I know it's safe, you and I will go in and look together. OK?"

Trixie nodded her head, unable to speak.

The summerhouse held many memories for Jim and her. Jim had hidden there a few times when he came to Sleepyside while looking for his great-uncle and running from his evil step-father, Jonesy. He'd taken refuge there when Jonesy had set fire to the mansion and it had burned. When Jim left town to evade Jonesy, he left his Aunt Nell's diamond ring and a note for Trixie there as a thank you for helping him.

As Trixie watched Jim and Lester walk to the door, a single tear escaped from her eye. Wiping it away quickly so Jim wouldn't see, Trixie picked up Sherlock and cuddled her to her chest.

"I'm not sure we can save it," Trixie murmured sadly to the puppy as she scratched her ears.

Jim's steps slowed as he neared the decrepit building. _I wish I would have thought to do something to save and protect it when Dad and Mother adopted me. Dad would have helped me keep it in good repair, _Jim thought regretfully. _I let it go too long._

Pulling the summerhouse key from his pocket, Jim moved beside Lester to look in the window frame beside the door. Birds' nests, leaves, twigs, broken glass, plaster from the ceiling and other debris littered the floor. Looking up, Jim saw what remained of the ceiling was bowing from the weight of the snow they'd had over the holidays.

Patting Jim on the shoulder, Lester said, "Jim, I don't think this old girl can be saved but we'll know better once we're inside. Let's open her up."

Jim smiled weakly and stepped to the doorway. The slight pressure of inserting the key in the lock caused the door to swing open. Taking hold of the handle of a rake Lester handed him, Jim turned to Trixie and called out, "Come on, Shamus. Let's have a look."

While Trixie made her way across the clearing, Jim requested quietly of Lester, "Give us a few minutes before you come in, please."

Lester nodded his head slightly before responding loudly, "You two look around for a minute while I get a crow bar." Handing a flashlight to Trixie as he passed her, he continued, "You probably won't need this but take it just in case."

Trixie joined Jim at the doorway and placed her hand with the flashlight around Jim's crooked elbow. Looking up into Jim's wet green eyes; she hugged his arm to her. "Jim, we just never thought about preserving it. I'm sorry," she said with tears overflowing her eyes again. "I wish we would have."

Wiping away her tears with his thumb, Jim caressed her cheek softly as he gazed into the depth of her blue eyes. "Trix, there are many bad memories associated with this summerhouse. Aunt Nell being bitten, me hiding from Jonesy and the fire; they were all bad." Jim squeezed her hand on his arm. "Lester doesn't really think it's salvageable but that's OK. You and I are starting a new life with each other. We need a new and strong foundation for us. A new summerhouse either here or elsewhere on the property will be a good thing." Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, he smiled his crooked grin that melted her heart. "Come on, let's 'splore."

Laughing, Trixie held Sherlock close and stepped into the summerhouse. The laughter halted as they looked around and surveyed the decay of the structure. Jim used the rake to poke at the piles of debris and leaves to make sure there were no creatures in residence.

Once he was done checking for creatures, Trixie walked away from Jim and pressed at a rotten spot on the wall by the door with the toe of her boot. The wood disintegrated allowing her foot to go straight through to the outside.

She turned to see Jim using the rake handle to poke the remaining beams. Sawdust from decay rained down.

"Whoa, Jim, you probably shouldn't do that or the whole roof will come down," Lester remarked from near the doorway. "I'd hate to have to dig you out."

Jim leaned the rake against the east wall before placing his hands on his hips and looking around. He frowned as he advised, "Lester, I don't see that as a problem. Trixie and I have talked about it and we think you should just take it down to the ground."

Lester leaned carefully against the doorframe, crossing his arms across his chest. "I hate to say it but I have to agree with you, Jim. I hate to see the last tangible thing you had of the old Ten Acres go," Lester said sympathetically.

Jim straightened and said with conviction, "This is going to be a fresh start for Ten Acres and a beginning for me and Trixie." Glancing at Trixie and the loving smile she bestowed on him as she poked and prodded the wall with her hand and foot, Jim continued, "We're ready for the start."

An "ouch" and "yip" were heard from behind Jim as he talked to Lester. Turning, he expected to see Trixie sprawled on the floor after tripping over her own feet. Instead he saw Trixie sitting on the ground in front of a piece of paneling that had flipped out at a 45-degree angle from the wall. Trixie's booted foot was wedged tightly by the piece of paneling.

As Jim and Lester rushed to her side, Jim inquired, "Trixie, sweetie, are you OK?" Kneeling on either side of her; Lester worked to free her foot as Jim checked Trixie over. Since she hadn't answered him, Jim looked into her wide, startled eyes. "Trix?" he tried again.

Trixie pointed with her right arm as a squirming Sherlock escaped her left.

Jim turned to look and immediately plopped on his butt by Trixie, staring at the opening stunned by what he saw.

Lester finally moved the piece of paneling enough for him to free Trixie's trapped foot. Looking at Jim and Trixie's shocked faces, he asked, concerned, "Are you two OK? What's wrong?" When no answer came from the pair, Lester started to move in front of them and push the panel closed and out of the way.

"NO!" Jim and Trixie shouted together. Handing Lester Sherlock's leash, Trixie scrambled to her knees and grabbed the flashlight she had dropped when she fell. Turning it on and shining it behind the piece of paneling, Trixie's eyes widened in wonder before turning to send a brilliant, happy smile at Jim.

Jim's answering grin and bark of laughter made Lester look at him with concern. Jim gave Lester a reassuring look as he explained, "Lester, as you know, Trixie is a mystery magnet." He chuckled softly as he continued, "Well, my Shamus has found another secret compartment." Laughing, he reached out to hug her before gently moving her back from where she peered into the area behind the paneling.

"But, Jim," Trixie grumbled. "Let's get whatever this is out of here so we can find out what it is."

Tugging on his curl, Jim winked at his special girl before replying, "Baby, we'll get your treasure out in just a minute as soon as I can make the opening wider. Move back just a bit."

Once Trixie was out of the way, Jim positioned himself to swing the paneling open as wide as he could get it. Trixie, Lester and Sherlock all crowded around behind Jim to get a better look. The compartment was located in the south wall between two windows. The panel was three feet wide and four feet high. The inside was approximately eight inches deep and lined in discolored metal rusting out in the corners where the sides met the bottom.

Lester stood up and looked at the nearest window frame before spanning the window sill with his hand. "Well, I'll be damned," he said shaking his head as he turned back toward the opening. "I never would have noticed the extra thickness if Trixie hadn't popped open that panel with her foot." He knelt back down then took the flashlight from Trixie. "Let me hold the light while you two see what's in there," he directed as he positioned the light.

Trixie quivered with excitement as she looked at the contents of the compartment. There were three shelves inside containing two zippered binders, two medium sized boxes, a portfolio file and a tote bag.

Carefully, Trixie reached for the tote bag. The leather handles had dry-rotted and broke when she went to lift the bag from the shelf. She gently placed the cloth tote on the ground and unhooked the clasp, opening the tote and shining a light inside. The bright light scared the family of field mice that had taken up residence. Five mice shot out of the bag, startling the adults. Lester dropped Sherlock's leash, and the puppy, finding herself free, took off barking and chased after the mice.

"Sherlock, stop! Leave it!" Trixie commanded, regaining her focus and realizing the dog was loose. Sherlock, however, loved to chase things, tiddly frogs, her stuffed pheasant and random sticks. Objects that moved when she moved were more than the puppy could take. She didn't hesitate, didn't pause, she just shot through the rotten wood of the northern side of the summerhouse following the mice as they escaped. "Jim! Oh my gosh, stop her, she's going to get caught on something." Trixie stood up and followed Jim outside to try and catch the puppy.

When they reached the side of the summerhouse, Sherlock had somehow managed to wiggle through the brush and brambles and not get her collar or leash caught up in anything. She was calmly sitting on her rump, panting, and looking perplexed that her toys had disappeared. "Lose your new friends, Sherlock?" Jim asked, as he picked the puppy up to check her over, making sure she didn't get cut on her journey through the wall. "She's fine, Trix. But maybe we better collect up the things from the compartment and take them to the Manor House to examine. What do you think?"

Knowing that Lester and his crew would most likely be taking the remains of the summerhouse down and that would be difficult for Jim to see, she readily agreed. "That's probably a good idea. If we let her down again, who knows what Sherlock will find to chase."

They told Lester that they were going to get the items from the wall and take them home to look at them. Lester quickly found a box that would hold the items and he and Jim went back into the summerhouse to gather them.

"Lester, I know Trixie won't want to be here when you tear the summerhouse down, so we'll be at the Manor House if you need us," Jim told his old friend. "If you could pull this section out and keep it so we can take a good look at it later, I'd really appreciate it."

"Sure, Jim, no problem. Think you're good to go. I checked the tote out and it's critter free now. Let me know if Trixie finds another mystery in here, will you?" Lester handed the box containing the contents of the wall to Jim and followed him back out into the sunlight. "We should have this down to the foundation and cleaned up before we go home tonight."

Jim placed the box in the back of the SUV. "Thanks, Lester. I appreciate you and your crew making time to clear away the brush first. I knew it was a long shot that the summerhouse could be saved and a complete tear down would have been quicker." Jim stuck his hand out and shook Lester's. His eyes sorrowful, he clapped his left hand on Lester's shoulder. "It's sad to see the last piece of Ten Acres go."

"You're going to do good by Ten Acres, Jim. Your plans are amazing, making use of the land in the way they didn't years ago. It'll be something to see when we're finished," Lester said, walking with Jim back to Trixie and the puppy, where they stood looking down the hill toward Crabapple Farm.

"Moms always said they could see the summerhouse. You know, just after Brian was born they moved into Crabapple Farm; they used to come up here and visit with your Aunt Nell and Uncle James." Trixie sighed and leaned back into Jim as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I wonder what would have happened if she hadn't died."

"We'll never know, Shamus. Things turn out the way they're meant to, I guess." Jim said, kissing her temple. "Let's get going so Lester and the guys can get to work, OK?"

Trixie turned in his arms and they sandwiched the puppy between them. She leaned up in his embrace and kissed him. "A man with a plan. I love it. Let's go. See you, Lester."

Jim took Trixie's right hand as she cradled the puppy like a football in the crook of her left arm. "How does she fall asleep so quickly?" Jim wondered aloud as Sherlock let out a little puppy snore. He opened the passenger door for Trixie and helped her into the vehicle. He walked around the SUV and climbed into the driver's seat. After buckling up, he started the engine and carefully drove away, lacing his fingers with Trixie's. Neither of them looked back as Lester and his crew began to tear down the structure of the summer house.

Once they were back at the Manor House, they decided to look at the mysterious contents of the secret compartment in the den. Trixie settled Sherlock in the puppy basket Madeline Wheeler had purchased specially for her shortly after the New Year, knowing full well the dog would be a frequent visitor in her home. Maddie loved the little puppy but she couldn't wait for one of her children to get married and start a family. She figured Sherlock was a good start.

"Well, now that the mice have left, let's see what was in the tote," Trixie said with a smile as she sat down on the couch and Jim placed the box of items on the floor next to the coffee table. Trixie placed the faded plaid tote on the table and gingerly opened it, knowing there were no mice but still jittery. "Oh, Jim, I bet this was your Aunt Nell's knitting bag. The mice shredded all the wool up. Want to get me the trash can and I'll throw this mess away?" Trixie started to pull the chewed-up wool out of the bag as Jim brought over the trash can from the corner. She separated the knitting supplies from the destroyed blue wool. Once she had cleaned out the mess and placed various knitting needles on the table, she noticed a zippered side compartment. Trixie gently opened the zipper. "Look at this, Jim. It was inside the pocket."

Trixie handed Jim a tiny, delicate, and intricately made blue bootie. Jim held the handmade item in his palm, staring at it. "It's so small," Jim said with wonder.

"Babies come that way, Jim." Trixie said with a sweet smile, blushing, thinking about their babies. She looked down into the tote, making sure it was empty. Poking her finger through a hole in the corner, she said, "Here's how the mice got in."

"I wonder who Aunt Nell was making this for," Jim said softly, still looking intently at the small handcrafted footwear. He handed it back to Trixie. "Guess we'll never know." He picked up a knitting needle from the table and ran it through his fingers. "I think this is made of ivory."

"Most likely. It looks like your Aunt Nell was a talented knitter. She had quite a collection of needles, double-pointed knitting needles as well as crochet hooks." Trixie picked up needles and gathered them in a bundle. She looked over at Jim, who was sitting next to her with his mouth agape. "What? What's wrong?"

Jim shook his head from side to side and was smiling. "You know about knitting needles. Your Aunt Alicia would be proud," Jim told her, tucking her hair behind her ear and kissing her cheek. "What's next?"

She reached into the box on the floor and pulled out the two zippered portfolios, handing the larger one to Jim. She sat back and placed the smaller one on her lap and carefully unzipped the binder, revealing a photo album. Trixie turned the pages with extreme care. The photos were yellow with age and looked as though they could disintegrate at any second. Most of the black and white pictures showed people in old-fashioned clothing; men wearing boater hats and ladies in long skirts. She was enjoying flipping the pages when she realized that Jim had gone silent. She looked at the man she'd known since he was fifteen. She'd never seen him that pale. Trixie quickly set the photo album on the coffee table and turned toward Jim. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"It's, it's my parent's." Jim was sitting transfixed; he couldn't look away from the color photo on the page. It was a young couple sitting on a glider. The man was broad shouldered, with wavy red hair and a mischievous smile. The woman was petite with shoulder-length blonde hair tucked into a wide headband. She was gazing up and laughing as if the man had said something that amused her. The man had his left arm around the woman's shoulders and his right hand was placed on her swollen belly. "And me," Jim said longingly.

Trixie snuggled closely to Jim to look at the photos. They turned the pages and watched as the seasons changed and the young couple was joined by a bundle in a blue blanket. "It's your Aunt Nell and Uncle James," Trixie whispered. The older couple was sitting holding a baby and smiling at the camera. Jim turned the page and Trixie was looking at a picture of her parents with a very young Brian. "It's taken at the farm. Moms said they would come down and visit before your aunt died. I only remember your uncle as the crazy old miser. He looks so happy in these pictures."

Sherlock broke the stillness of the room by waking up and padding over to Jim. She sat down and placed her paws on Jim's feet. This was Sherlock's way of telling them she had to go out. "I'll take her out. You stay and keep looking at these pictures." Trixie stood up and ran her hand through his hair, kissing him on his forehead.

Jim grabbed her hand and stopped her. He put the leather bound photo album on the table and stood up. He pulled her into a tight embrace and just held her there. After a few moments, he released her and looked down into her concerned blue eyes. "You found my parents. I only had a few school photos of my dad. Now I have my family. I love you, Beatrix."

Trixie reached up and wrapped her arms around Jim's neck, pulling him down to her into a passionate kiss, trying to express her tumbling emotions through the physical contact. "Jim, I adore and love you, but our puppy needs to go out, so I'm going to take care of that. But if you keep calling me Beatrix, I may have to hurt you," she said nipping his bottom lip before stepping away to clip the leash on Sherlock. "Come on, Sherlock, your daddy is spending time with his family."

"Hurry back," Jim called out as his girls left the den. He picked up the photo album again as he sat back down. He continued to flip through the photos, watching his aunt and uncle age slightly. Jim studied the photo of a young Helen Belden and saw many of the features he'd come to love. _Trixie looks so much like her mother, _Jim thought to himself.

One of the last photos in the album was of two young boys about three years old playing in a wading pool. One had black wavy hair and serious dark eyes. He was studying the other toddler as if he were trying to figure out what he was doing and why. The redheaded child was slapping the water and laughing as the water was spraying everywhere. Standing in the background of the photo were two couples talking. The men weren't much older than Jim was now and the women were standing close together as if sharing a secret. Jim's mother was touching Helen Belden's small baby bump.

The final photo in the album was one of his Aunt Nell sitting in the summerhouse in a rocking chair. Her knitting was in her lap and she was staring out the window, looking toward Crabapple Farm. She was in profile with a peaceful look on her face. Jim closed the album and put it on the coffee table. He shook his head at the thought that if Trixie hadn't been 'sploring' they might have lost these memories forever. He leaned across the couch and reached into the box to check out another mystery item. His hand touched one of the small boxes. He grasped it and sat back up.

Inside the box, Jim removed folded paper and looked inside. In the bottom of the box was a small bundle wrapped in a piece of silk. He unwrapped the bundle and found a delicate gold band engraved with flowers. Jim looked at the inside of the band and read the engraving, _JWF~NGF 4/3/37. _This was his Aunt Nell's wedding band. Jim wrapped the ring back up carefully and placed it in his pocket for safe keeping and unfolded the paper he had removed. It was a letter written in cramped tight script.

_**To whom it may concern,**_

_**I am writing this letter to explain why I have chosen to lock away all memories of my beloved Nell. I cannot go on without her. She was taken from me in a most cowardly and craven way two months past. No one was there for her when we needed them most and Nell was called home. I cannot abide to have her cherished possessions around; therefore, I am sealing them in the wall compartment we used for storage in the summerhouse. I have no need of these things as they will only bring me pain upon seeing them and a daily reminder that my beloved has been stripped from me. I feel as though my heart was broken and my soul is gone from my body. I no longer wish to participate in this traitorous world. I will keep to myself, as no one was there for us in our hour of need; I am no longer having any requirement of anyone. I will continue on this solitary path until it is my time and I can once again be joined with my adored.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**James Winthrop Frayne**_

Jim looked up as Trixie and Sherlock came into the den. "I've solved the mystery as to why this stuff was in the summerhouse," Jim said huskily, standing to hand Trixie the note. He unhooked the leash and got Sherlock's favorite Manor House toys out of the wicker basket in the corner.

"Wow, that's some letter. He was destroyed when your aunt died. How sad," Trixie said, folding the letter and handing it back to Jim. "Let's take a break. Want a snack? I can go get us something from Cook. It's my specialty when we're here." Trixie grinned trying to lighten the mood.

Jim placed the letter inside the photo album and stood up. "Let's both go. Then we can come back and go through the final boxes. They're probably just full of junk anyway."

"I don't know, Jim," Trixie said, taking his hand. "I think there's something mysterious in there."

"Shamus, you would think there's something mysterious in a box of cereal," Jim teased.

"Hey, if you grew up with Mart, you'd think disappearing cereal was mysterious, too!"

Twenty minutes later, Jim and Trixie were back in the den cuddling on the couch. "I adore your specialty!" Jim said, kissing Trixie. "Umm, chocolate cake and spiced grape juice tastes good on you."

Trixie elbowed Jim in the side. "I'm supposed to be elegant and sophisticated. My boyfriend is the soon-to-be-headmaster of a fabulous boys' school."

"He's a very lucky guy," Jim said, nibbling on Trixie's neck. Trixie turned into Jim and moved herself on top of his lap, straddling him. She wrapped her arms around him and threaded her fingers in his hair, deepening the kiss. Jim ran his wide palms up Trixie's backside and under her royal blue fleece, loving the feel of her bare flesh against his hands.

The young couple was frozen in place by an "ahem" from the doorway. Trixie whispered in Jim's ear, "It's Miss Trask isn't it? Can I just die now, please?"

"So, are you two finding anything interesting in the items you found in the summerhouse?" Miss Trask asked with laughter in her voice. Trixie swung her leg over Jim's lap and sat down on the sofa, blushing furiously. She kept her head down and refused to look up at the kindly woman who had helped chaperone the Bob-Whites throughout their many adventures. "Trixie, you and Jim are adults and welcome to express yourselves anyway you choose. Just in the future, please remember you could always close the door," Miss Trask suggested with an amused smile.

"Umm, thanks for the recommendation, Miss Trask. We'll make sure to be more discrete next time," Jim continued with an embarrassed grin, remembering getting caught not too long ago in the stable by Regan. "We're sorry if we were upsetting to you. We know better, don't we, Trixie?" he asked, looking at her for agreement.

Trixie glanced at him with narrowed eyes and a smirk on her face. "Yeah, Miss Trask, we are sorry. We were just 'horsing' around," Trixie whispered to Jim. "That's how it went, right?"

Miss Trask wished them luck in their search. "Don't forget, you are welcome to stay for dinner. It will be served at six," she advised as she left them alone.

"We're getting good at this, oh, and at getting caught, too. We need to learn to lock the door," Jim reiterated, waggling his eyebrows at Trixie.

"Wait one minute there, Romeo. Half-time is over; we still have a few boxes to go through," Trixie said, putting a hand on Jim's chest. "Do you want to divide them and we each look at one or investigate together?"

Jim raised one ginger brow and leered at his girlfriend. "Together has a lot of possibilities." He reached out to pull Trixie back to his side but she slithered out of his grasp.

Trixie reached into the box next to the coffee table and pulled out the last paperboard box. "Put your hands around this, Frayne." She handed him the eight by ten box and sat down next to him to see what was inside. When Jim removed the top to the durable box, she leaned in closely.

Within the box they found a random collection of mementos. They pulled each one out and carefully set it on the table. Trixie picked up a pair of crocheted lace gloves made out of delicate blue silk. She placed them on her hands, comparing the petite size of the glove to her own hands. "Your Aunt Nell was very tiny, Jim," Trixie observed. "Even a small amount of poison from a copperhead would most likely have been fatal."

Jim found an old-fashioned hair comb set with blue, green and red stones in a floral pattern. "Do you think these are real?" he asked Trixie, handing it to her. Trixie took it and looked closely at the antique.

"I think this is celluloid and, if I'm right, they were usually rhinestones. But this one," Trixie said, reaching into the box to pick up a sterling hair pin, "I'd be willing to bet is real." The hair pin was approximately four inches long, u-shaped with a slight bends in each side. It was set in sterling with a single cream and taupe porcelain flower surrounded by a spray of diamonds to look like a blossom, antique silver leaves and cream freshwater pearls completed the fragile design. Jim took the hair pin from her and tucked it into her hair.

"Perfect."

The box also contained two leather-covered jeweler's boxes. One was long and narrow, as would typically hold a bracelet or watch and the other was larger and octagonal in shape. Jim slowly opened the first box and looked inside. Nestled in ivory silk was a platinum bracelet with delicate filigree work around a single square cut diamond sitting in the center of the bracelet, while two grass green emeralds accentuated the sides. "You were right, Trix, there really was treasure in the mansion all along. We just didn't look hard enough."

"Let's see what's in the other box," Trixie said as she pushed a tiny pearl catch to release the lid. It sprang up, revealing that the jeweler's box contained a sapphire and diamond choker. The stones were set in a wheat design along the chain with a central pendant of a marquis cut sapphire surrounded by diamonds in a sunburst.

"I have never seen anything so beautiful in my whole life," Trixie exclaimed. "It is so elegant and delicate. It is just stunning." After touching the stones reverently one last time, Trixie closed the box.

Remaining in the box were crumbs and dust, most likely the remains of a saved flower, as well as an old dance card. Inside, written in fine graceful script, were names of boys with whom Nell Grace Fitzgerald had once danced. Written on the card three times was James Winthrop Frayne. Trixie leaned her head on Jim's shoulder and sighed. "Oh, Jim, how sad to just seal up everything in the compartment and give up on living. Didn't your uncle realize that he had so much to live for?"

"My mom was kind of the same way, Trix. After dad died, she shut down and really wasn't herself. That's the only reason I can think of that she would ever agree to accept Jonesy," Jim explained. "What do we do with this stuff?" he asked, pointing towards the mementos of a courtship.

"Well, I think you should put the jewelry in a safe place and the other things like the gloves, comb and dance card…well, you might think this is weird, but I think we should ask Diana to do something with them, like make a shadow box," Trixie said, turning to look at Jim. "What do you think?"

Jim cradled Trixie's face in his hands and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "I think it's a perfectly perfect idea."

"One last portfolio to look at, Jim, and then we can lock the door," Trixie teased, winking at Jim.

"Bring it on. I should know you're not going to let it go until we look at everything. Too mysterious, right?" Jim took the portfolio from Trixie and untied the string. He reached inside and took out the papers, putting the empty portfolio on the floor. "Looks like all the legal documents we looked for years ago. Here's Aunt Nell's death certificate, their marriage license, and," unwrapping blue paper, "it's their last will and testament."

"Final mystery solved. Mr. Rainsford never did find the original will. It was in the summerhouse," she reflected. Trixie was startled by a 'thump' coming from under the coffee table. She leaned down to find Sherlock with her head inside the empty, now shredded, portfolio, shaking it from side to side. "I think my klutzy side is showing in our dog again," Trixie laughed.

Jim reached down and scooped up Sherlock, pulling the tattered portfolio away from the puppy and handing it to Trixie to throw away. She tossed it into the trashcan without another thought. There was a small clink that barely registered among the puppy yips and Jim's silly talking to Sherlock. The sound took hold in Trixie's brain and shot around her neurons, trying to get her attention. Finally it clicked.

"What _was_ that?" Trixie wondered aloud and reached into the trash can. She rooted around until she found a piece of the portfolio. Taped to the portfolio was a small, unmarked, metal key. "I think this is a safe deposit box key, Jim." Trixie's blue eyes sparkled as she held her hand out to Jim with the key in her palm. "How mysterious!"

Laughing, Jim took the key from Trixie's palm to examine it. Kissing her sweetly on her lips, Jim said, "Baby, it sure looks like you do have a mystery. I think you should try to figure out what this fits. In the meantime, I'll contact Mr. Rainsford to see if there is anything we need to do with all these papers."

Sitting down next to Jim, Trixie looked at him with solemn blue eyes. Hesitantly, she said, "Sweetie, we need to take the pictures to someone who restores or can copy the pictures in the albums so they don't disintegrate any worse than they already have. I can check at work on Monday to see who can help us with that. I don't want you to lose them now that you have them."

Jim placed an arm around Trixie, pulling her against his side and setting Sherlock in his lap. He stroked Trixie's hair and then squeezed her shoulders. "Trix, I agree. I don't want them to get any more damaged. Dad should be home soon. We can go through everything with him and Mother after dinner. I want to share all the pictures with all of you. I wish Honey were home."

"Gleeps, Jim, Honey will be so excited. Maybe we can call her and tell her about it," Trixie said elatedly. Cuddling closer to his side, Trixie sighed, "I am just so happy you have something left of your family and a treasure from Ten Acres."

**Authors' Notes:**

Thank you to our editors, Pam, Mylee, Wendy, Bonnie and Donnis. {{hug}} Any errors belong to Jo and Jenny.

Special thanks to our host, Bonnie. She provides these beautiful story pages for us. {{hug}}

Header photo is of Jo's grandma.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Characters from the Trixie Belden _©_ series are the property of Random House. They are used without permission, although with a great deal of affection and respect. No profit is being made from this unauthorized work of fan fiction. All products and places are respectfully mentioned and not for any personal use or profit._

**Written by J&J SmushSisters**

**Making Memories – Chapter Two**

At lunchtime on Monday, Trixie sat in the office space she shared with her partner. Spread out on the work table in front of her were the safety deposit box key and photocopies of the documents they had found in the summerhouse at Ten Acres.

Trixie picked up her Crabapple Special with one hand and took a big bite while she read James Frayne's last will and testament. Her other hand held the safety deposit box key that she flipped over and over between her fingers.

_Aunt Nell and Uncle __James' wills were very clear, _Trixie thought to herself. _They left everything to each other and then to Jim's dad, Win. If Win died before they did, then everything went to his heirs which meant Jim. Just like Mr. Rainsford thought and got the court to approve._

She set the key down and flipped through the copies of the other documents. Nothing new or interesting was in them. Placing the papers back in the file, she took another bite of her sandwich while she stared at the key that was sitting next to photo printouts Trixie had taken of it.

_Jim is supposed to call Mr. Rainsford today and set up a mee__ting, _Trixie thought. _I hope he can talk to him soon to see where Uncle James could have had a safety deposit box._

Trixie picked up the key and put it back on the chain she had used to wear it around her neck. Once she had it securely on the chain, she placed it back over her head.

Hearing a door open down the hallway, Trixie took another bite of her sandwich just as her partner, Cooper Benjamin, entered their office. She waved her sandwich in his direction.

Cooper was about forty years old and was a dead-ringer for Harrison Ford around the time he made _Temple of __Doom_ with one exception. Cooper was only about five inches taller than Trixie's five-foot-five-inch height.

Removing his coat and hanging it up on the coat rack, Cooper smiled and asked, "Trixie, are you working on a case I don't know about? What's with the key and all these documents?"

Trixie related Jim's story and explained about their recent discovery in the summerhouse. Pulling the chain and key from around her neck, she inquired, "Have you ever seen a safety box key like this, Coop?"

"Well, this looks to be a key from around the 1920's that they'd have in an older bank. Have you checked the banks in the area to see if Jim's great-uncle had an account or box?" Cooper responded, handing the key back to Trixie.

Returning it around her neck, Trixie answered, "The main area bank is the one where my dad is the president. Jim and I talked with him yesterday and showed him the key. Dad said the key is like the ones used for the older boxes in the bank's original basement vault. He called after he checked the records this morning and found no box under Uncle James' name." Shaking her head, Trixie shrugged before adding, "I guess we'll just have to hope Mr. Rainsford will know where the box is located. He was Uncle James' lawyer."

Gathering up the evidence from the summerhouse, Trixie put it back into her briefcase by her desk.

Returning to the work table between their desks, she grabbed the first cold case file of the stack and said ruefully, "I guess we'd better get back to work on this suspected murder from 1989. I know we have to say 'suspected' but I think a gunshot wound to the back is a little more than 'suspect'."

Cooper kicked back as Trixie started reading the file aloud. Smiling broadly he said, "You know, Trix, I love it when you read me true crime."

Grinning back, Trixie just kept on reading.

Later that afternoon, Trixie's cell phone rang 'bob-bob-white'. Flashing a quick grin at Cooper, she grabbed the phone and answered, "Hello, handsome. I told you we needed to keep 'us' a secret. What if my boyfriend finds out?" She finished with a giggle.

Jim's deep voice held a gurgle of suppressed laughter. "Hello. Is this the FBI? I want to report that I saw one of your agents and they were so-o-o-o-o hot that it should be illegal."

Stifling another giggle, Trixie spoke with mock seriousness, "Do you know the agent's name and where they are located?" Trixie giggled again before taking a big drink of strawberry pop.

"Cooper Benjamin and, as far as I know, he is at the FBI office in White Plains," Jim answered with a chuckle.

On a big laugh, Trixie snorted pop out of her nose, started coughing, laughing and crying all at once. Tossing the phone to Cooper, she grabbed a tissue from the box on her desk and tried to get herself cleaned up.

Laughing heartily, Cooper asked, "Jim, what in the world did you say to Trixie? She just shot strawberry pop out her nose, choked up and she's still laughing and coughing."

Immediately remorseful that he caused Trixie to choke, Jim queried, "I was just joking around. Is she really OK, Cooper? Can she talk to me yet? Do I need to come get her?"

Cooper's hazel eyes crinkled as he winked at Trixie. "Jim, Jim, she's fine. Hang on just a sec; she'll be able to talk."

As Trixie blew her nose, Cooper set the phone down by her and said, "I'm gonna run down the hall. I'll be back in ten and we'll start on that file again." Patting her on the back, he left the office.

Picking up the phone, Trixie accused, "Are you trying to kill me off so you can have Cooper?"

Jim chortled as he responded, "Baby, I love you too much to kill you off." Sobering with worry, he inquired, "Are you really all right, Trix? I really didn't mean to do that. Did you really snort pop out your nose?"

"I'm fine. And, yes, Jim Frayne, I did snort pop. I will make you pay," Trixie teased.

Dropping his voice to a sexy murmur, Jim drawled, "Baby, I look forward to it."

Trixie's face flushed at the thought before changing the subject. "Did you get in touch with Mr. Rainsford to ask about the key?" she demanded, bouncing her leg nervously.

"That's why I called," Jim replied with a sigh. "Mr. Rainsford's secretary told me he was on a cruise and would be unreachable until Saturday. Mildred didn't think his partner would know anything about it." Jim heaved another disappointed sigh before continuing. "She agreed to call and leave a message on his home number and on his cell but she told me he was going to leave the cell in his car."

"Well, gleeps! We just can't catch a break," Trixie stated with dismay. "I looked at the documents again but I didn't see anything else that could help us," she added, running a hand through her curls in frustration.

"Trix, baby, it's only been a few days and Mr. Rainsford will be back next Saturday, plus we have some other things we can be doing while we wait," Jim assured. Huskily he added, "I have a few ideas."

"I just bet you do, Mr. Frayne," Trixie snickered. "How's our baby girl?" she inquired.

"Miss Sherlock Frayne is as gorgeous, sweet, smart and sassy as her beautiful mother," Jim answered. "She and I met with the architects and engineers again to discuss ideas and general plans for the school. I gave them the list we made the other night when we had dinner with Mart and Di. They were very impressed with the ideas we gave them and Di's sketches."

Trixie sat forward in her chair, reaching for her pop. She exclaimed eagerly, "Jim, this is just so exciting. I can't believe we are finally building the school."

A contented sigh was heard through the phone. "Baby, I can't tell you what is does to me when you say 'we'," Jim whispered. "I love you and having you by my side as we make this journey and build a life. I am just so happy."

"Jim, I love you, too," Trixie whispered back. "I'd better go. Cooper will be back in a few minutes. I'll be at the Manor House at a quarter till six to pick you up to take you two to the farm."

"OK, baby. We'll see you then. Bye."

At 5:40 Trixie parked outside the garage at the Manor House, hopped out and trotted to the front door. As she cleared the last step, the door opened and Sherlock came bounding out of the house trailing her leash behind her.

A handsome redhead came striding out of the house and stepped on the puppy's leash halting her forward progress. "Gotcha, you little scamp," Jim muttered, looking up into sapphire eyes that sparkled with laughter. "_**Your**_ daughter has been a pill for the last hour, Mom." Jim informed her with a grin.

"_My_ daughter?" Trixie questioned with a smile before scooping up Sherlock from the porch. "Sherlock, is daddy picking on you again?" Cuddling the puppy to her chest, Trixie stuck her tongue out at Jim.

A devilish gleam appeared in Jim's green eyes. He swiftly reached out and pulled Trixie to him, with the puppy held between them. "Your daughter," he said pecking a kiss on Trixie's lips. "My daughter," he said softly as he kissed her fully. "_Our_ daughter," he whispered as he kissed her deeply and held her tight. Breaking the kiss, Jim looked searchingly into Trixie's eyes and vowed, "The beginning of _**our**_ family."

Trixie and Jim stood holding each other and looking into each other's eyes with silly smiles on their faces until Sherlock started squirming and whining.

"I guess our baby is ready to go to see Grandmoms and Granddaddy," Trixie noted, setting Sherlock down and grabbing the leash from under Jim's foot. "Let's go, family," Trixie ordered as she grabbed Jim's hand and headed toward the garage and path to Crabapple Farm.

At the edge of the driveway, Jim stopped and quirked an eyebrow at Trixie. "Well, my love, do we want to walk or drive to your folks'?" Jim asked, rubbing Trixie's knuckles with his thumb.

Trixie, holding tightly to Sherlock's leash, watched as the puppy rooted in the snow at the side of the walkway. "I'd love to walk, but we wanted to bring the photo albums to show my folks. That might be bulky to carry…" Trixie's thoughts were cut off as she was unexpectedly pulled off her feet when Sherlock took off after a rabbit at the edge of the garden. The puppy lunged after the frightened creature and Trixie dropped the leash as she landed, laughing, in the snow that had piled up. "Ow!"

"How is it that you can take down a two-hundred-pound man but a fifteen-pound puppy manages to put you in a snow drift?" Jim asked rhetorically with a grin. He reached down to help his girlfriend up. He brushed the snow from her backside. "Snow still looks good on you," he told her and pulled her into his arms for a kiss. After they broke apart, Jim looked toward the woods where the rabbit had escaped. "Sherlock, come!" He shouted and the puppy gamboled back, trailing her pink leash behind her.

Sherlock reached the young couple, sat quickly and quirked her head to one side and then the other, as if saying, "What do you _want_? I was chasing that evil rabbit. _Where's my treat_? I came when you called."

"OK, goofball, you're not escaping this time," Trixie stated, reaching down and picking the beagle-mix up. "Next thing you learn is 'leave it'. Daddy's done such a good job with sit, down, and come." Trixie stared up into emerald eyes, stood on tip toe and kissed Jim on the cheek. "Thank goodness you've been working with her; Belden's have a poor track record with dog training. Do you want to go get the photo albums?"

"One step ahead of you, for a change. They're in the SUV already," Jim replied leading the way to the garage. He opened the passenger door and helped Trixie inside, then carefully shut the door. After he climbed inside and fastened his seat belt, Jim backed out of the driveway and drove the short distance to Crabapple Farm.

Jim was stomping the snow off his boots on the porch when the door opened and Helen Belden welcomed them into the farmhouse. "I was expecting you to come in the back. I can't believe you drove here. Are you afraid to let little Sherlock walk all the way down here to see us?" Helen joked as she took the puppy from Trixie, unhooked her leash and put her down on the floor with a scratch under the dog's chin. Sherlock went off in search of adventure. "How are you?" Helen asked as she hugged her daughter and turned toward Jim. "I can't wait to see the photos. Come on in. Your father's in the den trying to convince Bobby that ice hockey can be his hobby but his school work is more important."

"Dinner smells wonderful! Is there anything we can do to help?" Jim asked as he set the photo albums and other mementos on the sideboard.

"It's just chicken pot pie. If you'd like to set the table that would be wonderful," Helen told Jim as she handed Trixie five plates. Jim reached up into the cupboard to get glasses and shortly the table was set and they were all seated around it, enjoying Helen's delicious dinner.

"So, Bobby, how's school?" Trixie asked, smiling innocently as she baited the hook. "Anything exciting going on? How many girlfriends this week?" She glanced sideways with a smirk as Jim choked on his drink. She clapped him on the back.

"Are you picking on Bobby to make up for all that your brothers put you through?" Jim whispered to her.

"You know me so well." Trixie kissed him on the cheek and placed her hand on it as if to seal the kiss in. They were staring into one another's eyes, neither of them paying any attention that their affection for each other was on public display.

Peter was about to clear his throat and break the spell when he caught his wife's eye and read the silent conversation in them. _Were we like that?_ he asked with lifted brows.

Helen looked down to her plate and glanced back up at her husband of almost 30 years with a slight smile. _Peter, we were like that this morning._

"Pass the rolls, please," Bobby asked, shoveling food into his mouth and bringing both couples out of their own little worlds.

As she passed her younger brother the basket of golden Parker House rolls, she continued with her torment. "Diana was telling me your last game was really exciting. Her sister, Tess, came home raving about your breakaway. I have to say I'm impressed that Coach Brooks has allowed a girl to be the manager of the school's ice hockey team."

"Yeah, Tess is great. She gets us what we need, ya know?" Bobby said, chewing on a roll. "Last week, we were out of green tape and I always use green to tape my stick. Coach told me to suck it up, but she found the tape for me. I don't know how she does it. Stinky couldn't get us jack last year."

"Robert, I realize you are quoting the coach, but please refrain from using such vulgarities at the table," his mother corrected firmly. "This isn't the locker room and _please_ stop referring to Theodor as 'Stinky'. You know I dislike that nickname."

"Sorry, Moms," Bobby said apologetically, throwing a remorseful look at his mother. "But, there's no way I woulda had that breakaway if I had white tape, no way."

"Hockey players tend to be a bit superstitious," Trixie pointed out.

"We prefer traditional, thank you very much," Bobby rebutted, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "May I be excused, please? I need to go call Larry about our biology homework."

"Yes, you may, but please clear the table first. I'll take care of the dishes tonight so you can get your homework done. Ten minutes on the phone, then homework please," Moms answered.

As Bobby cleared the dishes, Jim, Trixie and her parents finished their drinks and talked about the construction that was planned for Ten Acres. "I can't believe that the summerhouse was even still standing," Peter Belden marveled.

"It's a good thing it was. If we'd just demolished it, we'd never have found the treasures hidden in the compartment," Trixie said, her eyes sparkling the way they did when she was excited about a mystery. "I always knew there was something mysterious about that place even when we were kids."

"Well, I can't wait to see what you've found. So, let me get the dishes done, I'll put the pie into warm, and then I'll join you," Moms said, getting up from the table.

"Homemade, Belden apple pie?" Jim asked, "Sorry, we're going to have to do the dishes to deserve the delight of homemade apple pie, Mrs. B." He stood up from the table and pulled Trixie's chair out, took her hand and pushed open the door to the kitchen.

"How is it, even when I'm here as a guest, I get to do the dishes?" Trixie asked with a mock frown minutes later, her hands in warm soapy water, washing her gram's fluted casserole dish. "Here you go, be careful. Mart broke the mate to this a few years ago. I thought Moms might need a sedative. It was totally an accident, but she was still _so_ upset."

Jim took the antique bake-ware carefully, dried it and put it on the top shelf of the glass-fronted cabinet. "I understand how important family heirlooms can be, Trix. Until last week, I really didn't have much. Dad was able to get some of my mother's, Katie's," Jim clarified, "things from Jonesy when they adopted me. But it wasn't much. Anything that Jonesy thought had value he'd sold after my mom died."

Impulsively, Trixie turned and wrapped her arms around Jim. She hugged him tight, tucking her head into the curve of his shoulder and held on as if she were trying to hold the bad memories at bay. Jim enfolded her in his muscular embrace. They stood there in the warm farm house kitchen, clinging to one another. Jim placed a soft kiss on Trixie's head. She gazed up into his emerald-colored gaze. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear before leaning in to capture her lips. Jim wove his hands into Trixie's curls, silently communicating his insatiable desire for her, as if he couldn't get enough of touching her.

"Are you done with the dishes?" Moms asked as she came into the kitchen. The young couple broke apart guiltily. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt," she chuckled softly and her eyes twinkled. "Guess you're done now. I'll put the pie in to warm up and make some coffee. You two head on into the den. Your father and Sherlock have a fire started."

As Jim and Trixie walked out of the kitchen, Helen watched their retreating figures and let out a giggle as she spotted two perfect wet handprints on the back of the tall redhead. She hoped that Jim kept his back toward the fire, so the evidence could dry before her husband could see the petite handprints on the seat of Jim's chinos.

Helen was still smiling as she carried the coffee tray into the den. Both Peter and Jim stood up to assist her with the tray. "I'm fine, thank you both," she said stepping over the sleeping puppy and setting the tray on the coffee table. "Who would like coffee?" Helen passed coffee around and then she settled back onto the couch with her husband. "So, do we get to see the treasure?"

Trixie stood up from the chair on the other side of the room and went to sit on the floor between the couch where her parents sat and the oversized reading chair where Jim was sitting. Sherlock woke up and walked over and curled up on Trixie's lap. Jim reached into the box on the floor and pulled out the leather jewelry boxes, the small wooden box he had placed Nell's mementos in, and the two photo albums. He passed the boxes over and held the photo albums on his lap.

The Beldens marveled at the beautiful heirloom necklace and bracelet. When they opened the box holding Nell Frayne's collection of keepsakes, Helen took the larger celluloid hair comb and held it up. "My grandmother had a set of hair combs very similar to this. I think your Aunt Alicia has them. Jim, I'm thrilled you have something of your aunt's. She was such a lovely, charming woman."

Trixie turned her head and looked up lovingly at her boyfriend. She nudged his legs with her shoulder and leaned against him, needing the simple physical contact. She rested her head on his knee. Jim ran his hand tenderly over her curls. Peter peeked at his wife, who was gazing at the sweet exchange between her daughter and the man who had captured her heart. Helen caught her husband's eye, _It won't be long now,_ she communicated silently.

Jim passed Peter the smaller album and the couple on the couch flipped through the pages, looking at the black and white photos. Wonderful pictures of landscapes, country sides, and seashores with people, long dead, captured for a moment in time. They laughed at the hats, which were vogue at the time but now seemed outlandish, the swimwear that looked more like sleepwear and automobiles with their wide running boards.

Trixie sat up and passed the album containing the photos of the Fraynes and her parents. As they looked through the pictures, starting to curl at the corners, they commented on people that lived only in the memory now. "Remember how Mr. Frayne would come down and check things out anytime you were building or fixing something?" Helen said to Peter amused at the memory.

"Yes." Peter turned to Jim and said on a laugh, "Your uncle would come down and check in on any project. 'What 'cha building there, Mr. Belden?' he'd ask. He never called me Peter, always Mr. Belden. More than once I peered over my shoulder looking for my father. I wasn't much older than you are now, Jim." Peter shook his head with a wry smile on his face. "He was a character. I miss him."

"Oh, Peter, look at that shirt. I always hated that shirt. Whoever designed with paisley should lose their fashion license." Helen commented on the photo of the Fraynes at the cookout at Crabapple Farm. "Brian, awww, he was such a cute, serious baby."

"Well," Trixie replied with a smirk, "At least he's still serious." She took in her parents' raised brows and felt Jim toe her with his foot. "Sorry, I lived with Brian and Mart picking on me daily. Old habits, you know." She smiled brightly at her parents. "_Honey_ thinks he's cute," Trixie said under her breath to Sherlock.

As they continued through the album, they came to the photo of the two young couples with the toddlers playing in the wading pool. Helen put her fingers to her lips. She was trying desperately to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Peter put his arm around his wife and gave her a squeeze. "I forgot about that. We met your parents. They had come for a visit on the way to Albany. It was a short stop, maybe two hours. I remember."

Helen stood up from the couch and walked around the table toward Jim, who stood up from his chair. Helen looked solemnly over Jim's face as she enveloped the young man in a mother's hug. Trixie sat on the floor quietly sniffling, wiping away the tears that were escaping with the back of her hand. Sherlock stood up and sniffed at Trixie's face, whimpering softly at her mistress' strange behavior. She glanced up as her father reached down, handed her his handkerchief and patted her on the shoulder, giving it a gently squeeze. Helen leaned back from Jim, cupped his face with her hands before bringing his head down for her to kiss his forehead. Looking into his sorrowful green eyes, Helen soothed, "They were a lovely, warm and kind couple, Jim."

Trixie quietly blew her nose and wiped her tears away. "So, Moms, the picture must have been in May, right?"

"I guess, why?" Helen replied, turning toward her daughter calmly.

"Because, you're really huge and Mart was born on June 1st," Trixie answered, looking innocently up at her mother who was now standing with her arm around Jim's waist.

"Um, Trixie," her father interjected, "never tell a woman they are huge when they're pregnant. Trust me on this one." Peter inclined his head toward Jim and raised a brow as if to say, _Remember this lesson._

"I'd love a copy of the photo, if you don't mind," Helen asked Jim.

"You've got it," Jim said, giving Helen a squeeze. He noticed Sherlock had moved toward the door and was sitting and standing in rapid sequence. "Oops, better take Sherlock out, that's her pee-pee dance."

"I'll go with you," Trixie said, standing up, taking Jim's hand and heading out the door.

Peter turned to his wife with a frown on his face. "Helen, have you talked to Trixie about, you know…sex?" He blushed as he said it, having a hard time thinking about his baby girl as a grown woman.

"Peter, Trixie and I had 'the talk**'** when she was fourteen and came back from Iowa with an ID bracelet. I think she knows how things work by now." Helen patted her husband's cheek. "She's 24, sweetheart," she whispered, placing several pecks on his lips. "But, I will chat with her about birth control, Mark Anthony."

"Mark Anthony?" He looked questioningly at his wife.

She smirked at him. "Mark Anthony and Cleopatra, king and queen of 'denial'."

"I'm not listening, Cleo!" Peter said placing his hands over his ears and shaking his head from side to side. "I'm going to tend the fire and forget we had this conversation."

Helen laughed softly to herself as she walked out of the den and went to the kitchen to check on the pie. She caught Jim and Trixie at the back door just about to go outside with the puppy. "I'm sorry, Trixie, would you mind staying in and helping me get everything together for dessert?"

"Sure, Moms, whatever you need." Trixie didn't even stop to think about the request. If she had she would have been suspicious. Her mother could get Thanksgiving open house together single handedly. There was no way she needed help with a simple apple pie. Jim quickly kissed Trixie and continued outside after Sherlock. Trixie moved back into the kitchen.

Helen took a seat at the table, smoothing the tablecloth. "Have a seat. Let's chat," she said, gesturing to the chair next to her.

Trixie pulled the chair out and looked perplexed at her mother. "What's up? Is everything alright? Are you and Dad OK?" She sat down and folded her hands on top of the table.

"Honey, we're fine. It's you I'm worried about." Nervously, Helen blurted, "Are you and Jim having sex?" She took Trixie's hands so she couldn't get up.

"Mother!" Trixie said, shocked and blushing furiously. "How can you ask me that? Oh my goodness. I am so mortified." Trixie immediately dropped her head forward so her curls covered her blistering red face.

"Trixie, we've got to be honest here. You and Jim are more than old enough to have sex. Your father and I can't tell you what to do. But I can tell you an unexpected pregnancy can dramatically affect your life," Helen said, holding her daughter's hands firmly in her own.

Trixie took a deep breath before raising her head and looking her mother in the eye. "Moms, Jim and I haven't had sex yet. We've talked about it, but we've only been dating about two months. Jim and I think it's important that we wait a little while."

"I think it would be a smart choice, sweetheart, if you made an appointment with your gynecologist and go on birth control. This way, when you are ready to make love, you will be prepared," Helen suggested knowingly, getting up to get the pie out of the oven. "Would you get the ice cream out, please?"

"That's it? That's all you're going to say?" Trixie asked in amazement. "No, you're not ready, wait until marriage, blah, blah, blah." She got up to get bowls out of the cupboard and the ice cream from the freezer.

Helen turned, grasped Trixie by the shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. "Trixie, what you and Jim will share will be more than sex. You will make a physical expression of the love in your hearts. It's important that you are ready for all aspects of that relationship. I am thrilled that you haven't done anything rash. I worried throughout high school and college for nothing."

Trixie reached out and hugged her mother tightly. Jim walked into the kitchen to see the two women in a tight embrace and both looking flushed. He stomped his feet to clear off the imaginary snow and let the mother and daughter know he was there. He unhooked Sherlock's leash and hung it on the hook with his coat. "Do I smell pie?"

"Uh-huh," Trixie mumbled from her mother's hug. "We've got pie. Awesome, wonderful, understanding, pie." Trixie stepped back and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Moms, if you want to go get Bobby, Jim and I will bring the pie into the den."

Helen climbed up the stairs to get her youngest child, silently praying that he would make similar choices to his big sister. Now if they could just get him to pass biology, her world would be at peace. At least until Mart and Di were ready to start their wedding plans. But, if all went as planned, they wouldn't need to start that insanity for at least another month.

Back in the kitchen, Jim watched his beautiful girlfriend slice pieces of pie and put them on plates. "Can you scoop the ice cream? No voting tonight, everyone gets al a mode," Trixie requested without looking at Jim.

"Trixie, sweetheart, do I want to know what that was all about?" Jim asked as he followed Trixie's directions and scooped vanilla onto the plates. When he finished, he put his arms around Trixie and trapped her against the kitchen counter. "Hmm? Any comments, baby?" Jim nipped at her lips persuasively.

Trixie looked coyly up at him before she wrapped herself around Jim and rubbed provocatively against him, causing him to lose all track of his thoughts. Her tongue danced and curled around his. The two of them were so swept up in their passion that if Bobby hadn't dropped a hockey puck he was playing with down the stairs, they would have been embarrassed yet again.

"Robert Belden, how many times do I have to tell you pucks belong on the ice, not on my hardwood floors?" Helen asked rhetorically as they came into the kitchen. "Help your sister carry the pie in to the den. It looks like she has her hands full."

A snort and eyeroll accompanied Bobby's muttered, "That ain't no joke." He picked up two plates and followed his mother out of the kitchen.

After dessert was over and cleaned up, Trixie sat by her father and removed the chain with the key on it from around her neck. "Daddy, are you sure you don't recognize this key?" she questioned.

Peter took the key in his hand to look at it more closely, turning it over and over in his hand before holding it out to Helen. "Trixie, honey, I don't have any idea what that would fit," he said, rubbing his chin. "It could be any of the older banks in the area. Keys like that are from the boxes used before the turn of the century to around 1920. We have some in the basement of the bank. Without a box number on it or the account name to find the record, I don't know how you'll ever find it. You'd have to be a signatory on the box or get a court order if you were the heir and all the signatories were deceased to open it anyway." Mulling over the possibilities, Peter apologetically looked at Jim and Trixie before saying, "Most likely, unless Rainsford knows where it is and either kept up the fees or has cleaned it out, the bank has seized the contents."

Trixie's eyes snapped up and locked on Jim's startled green ones. Conviction rang out as she said firmly, "I just know that we will find the safety deposit box and whatever it holds." Accepting the chain with the key from her mother, Trixie gathered up all the mementoes and books together.

Glancing at Trixie with a raised brow and seeing her quick nod as a signal to leave, Jim advised, "Trixie is going to Albany early in the morning with Cooper on a case, so we had better be going." Hugging Helen, he continued, "Thank you for the delicious meal and apple pie, Mrs. B. It was fantastic."

Trixie hugged her dad before trading places with Jim and hugging her mom while Jim shook Peter's hand. "Mr. B." Looking between them, Jim commented, "I can't tell you how much it means to me to have these treasures with me and how much my current family and you all mean to my life." Gazing at Trixie, he finished solemnly, "Especially you, Trixie."

"We're grateful to have you, too, Jim," Trixie responded. Walking to his side, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you, Jim."

Startled by her declaration in front of her parents but joyously happy, Jim told her with a squeeze, "I love you, too, Shamus."

Placing a smacking kiss on his cheek and giving him a wink, Trixie turned and clipped Sherlock's lead on her collar before heading for the closet to grab their coats.

Once bundled up for the cold early February night, Jim picked up the keepsakes and with one last round of goodbyes, the young couple headed to the Manor House.

Building a nest of pillows and blankets in front of the fire, Trixie and Jim spent the remainder of the evening with talk, kisses and gentle caresses.

The fire burned down low in the den fireplace as Trixie and Jim lay snuggled together against the pillows on the rug in front of it. Jim watched the firelight reflect on the blonde curl he played with, making it glow.

Trixie murmured in her sleep as she adjusted her position to a more comfortable one. Jim took the opportunity to shift slightly to relieve the tingles in his left arm. Trixie had her forehead stuck in the crook of his neck, her body draped across his chest and her left leg lay across his. She had been asleep for almost six hours and Jim didn't want to wake her or let her go home. He wanted to keep her in his arms forever.

Shutting his eyes, he drifted back to sleep with a smile on his face thinking about the day when she wouldn't have to leave and go home.

**Authors' Notes:**

Thanks to our wonderful editors, Pam, Mylee, Wendy, Bonnie and Donnis. {{hug}} Any errors belong to the SmushSisters.

Special thanks to our host, Bonnie. She dresses up our stories in these beautiful pages for us. She ROCKS!

Header photo is of Jo's grandma.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Characters from the Trixie Belden _©_ series are the property of Random House. They are used without permission, although with a great deal of affection and respect. No profit is being made from this unauthorized work of fan fiction. All products and places are respectfully mentioned and not for any personal use or profit._

**Written by J&J SmushSisters**

**Making Memories – chapter 3**

Margery Trask walked briskly down the hall toward the den. She was on a mission. Regardless whether she set an alarm on not, she always woke up at five a.m. Today she woke up at four-thirty so she could be dressed and standing in the doorway of the den by five. A warm, kind smile broke on her face when she saw the sweet picture before her. A young couple lay asleep in each other's arms with their puppy nearby. Hearing the clock chime five, Miss Trask stepped into the room and said loudly, "Jim. Trixie. It's five o'clock. Time to wake up so Trixie can get home to get changed before her partner picks her up."

Neither Trixie nor Jim moved but Sherlock raised her head. Miss Trask stepped close to the sleeping couple. Leaning over slightly, Miss Trask barked out loudly, "Jim! Trixie! Wake up!"

The couple sprang apart and tried to stand before falling in a heap with the blankets tangled around their feet.

Miss Trask's lips twitched in a suppressed smile and laugh. Besides disheveled hair, Jim's shirt was unbuttoned and mostly untucked. Trixie's hair was a curly mess, her shirttail out and her shirt misbuttoned. _About time these two figured it out, _Margery thought. Aloud she said, "Good morning. As Jim requested, since you fell asleep here last night, I woke you up at five so Trixie could get home and ready to be picked up by her partner." Turning back to the door after seeing Trixie and Jim try to nonchalantly straighten their clothes, Miss Trask advised, "Cook has coffee and toast in the kitchen including a go mug for Trixie. I'll take care of Sherlock, Jim, so you can get Trixie moving." Looking over her shoulder with a smile, she ordered, "Come, Sherlock."

As the puppy scampered out of the room, Trixie finished straightening her shirt and slacks while putting her feet into her shoes. Leaning over to adjust a bunched-up sock, Trixie slipped the shoe over her heel. Reaching in a stretch over her head, she felt two strong arms go around her and pull her back against a muscular chest. Jim's lips trailed from her shoulder along her neck and up to her earlobe.

"Mornin'," he whispered between kisses. "Love you today and always."

A deep, dreamy sigh escaped Trixie. "I love you today and always," she murmured as she turned in his arms, searching for his lips.

"Baby, we'd better get a move on. I don't want Cooper to get mad and leave you," Jim said as he bestowed a swift hug.

Grabbing her hand, Jim pulled her to the hallway where two guest powder rooms were located. Placing a kiss on her forehead, Jim shoved her into the pink room and closed the door behind her as he dove into the blue room next to it.

That afternoon, the two and one-half hour drive home from Albany was flying by on the heels of a very productive day. It was surprising how well the day went, considering Cooper had started the day unhappy about Trixie delaying their departure. Her night with Jim on the den floor and kissing over coffee and toast had made her late leaving the Manor House, which caused her to make Cooper wait fifteen minutes while she showered and dressed.

Since this was the first road trip with her partner, Cooper Benjamin, Trixie learned quickly that he was a lead foot on the highway. She was sorry that the drive home was passing so quickly. She still had many questions about the information their day of interviews had provided.

Flipping through the stenographer notebook on her lap, Trixie read aloud, "Jeff Williams told us, quote, 'The last time I saw Paula alive was on Tuesday, January 8, 1989. She met me at that dive, Smitty's, over on Wilson. We had some grub, danced a little and then she started flirting and touching some guy named Connors. Ugly dude with a bad scar on his cheek up through his eyebrow. He was throwing around a lot of money and Paula was wanting to be all over him but I reminded her she came with me. I saw that dude last week and he told me I was gonna fry for killing Paula.' End quote. Then you asked him for Connors' first name and where he saw him last week and he said he couldn't remember." Biting her lower lip in thought, Trixie stated, "What bothers me is that we can't find any record of Connors." Trixie began tapping her pen on the notebook. Glancing at Cooper, she asked, "Do you remember reading that name in the file or database?"

Cooper laughed and responded, "Trix, you and I both know that you have that damn file memorized. Don't be pulling that crap with me. What's eating you about Williams?"

Trixie pulled her smartphone out of the holster, opened up the web version of the FBI multi-jurisdictional database and keyed in Connors. As the system searched the records, she pulled at a cuticle before explaining, "Cooper, I just get the crazy feeling that Williams is trying to put us off the scent. He's hiding something."

The screen of the mobile changed to show the search results. Trixie scanned the information then crowed, "Got him!" Madly scribbling on the notepad, Trixie revealed, "John Jacob Connors was found shot once in the back by the same caliber bullet as Paula Anderson. Connors was killed two days after Anderson and his body dumped outside Albany in a ditch near Albany Industrial Park. Connors was a John Doe for almost six months before a missing persons report and photo was matched to his autopsy photo."

Cooper held out his right hand to high-five Trixie. "Way to go, Belden! First thing tomorrow we can start looking at the Anderson case and compare it to Connors' to see what we get. This makes my day."

The next twenty minutes were spent discussing what they needed to do next on the case while Trixie made notes. As she sighed with satisfaction and snapped the notebook shut, her phone rang 'bob-bob-white' of Jim's ringtone.

"Hi, Jim. We have about five miles until Coop drops me off at home. I'm sure he would bring me to you instead. Manor House is closer and he'll get rid of me faster. OK, see you soon." Trixie ended the call before asking, "Would you drop me at the Manor House instead of my place? Jim has someone he wants me to meet and news to tell me."

"Sure, Trix. I need to get home, eat and changed. My bowling league starts tonight at a new lane in White Plains and I don't want to be late. They're supposed to do an opening ceremony with introductions of the teams," Cooper said excitedly as he exited the highway at the Sleepyside exit. "Which way?"

Messenger bag in hand, Trixie stood by the Manor House garage and waved Cooper on his way. Her partner had been impressed by Crabapple Farm's homey feel as they went past but he was awed by the size and grandeur of the Manor House. Before driving off, Cooper smiled as he commented out the window, "A body could go missing for days in a house this big."

Watching him maneuver the car down the drive, Trixie muttered with a grin, "I hope not 'cause I don't want to do the paperwork."

A low whistle of _bob, bob-white_ came from behind her. Turning she saw a handsome redhead motioning for her to come to the barn. Trixie set off at a run, throwing herself into Jim's arms and kissing him noisily on the lips.

Giggling, Trixie continued to smack noisy kisses all over Jim's face. Laughing at her antics, Jim started tickling her with the stubble on his face. Giggling harder, Trixie pleaded, "Jim, stop. Please, Jim."

The two abruptly stopped when a loud "Ahem!" was heard coming from the stable entrance. Trixie peeked around Jim and saw a tall, slender but voluptuous, beautiful woman with dark blonde hair standing in the doorway beside Regan.

Jim took one more playful nip at Trixie's neck before straightening with his arm around her to turn toward the newcomer. Walking Trixie forward, Jim made the introductions. "Shamus, this is Dr. Donna Riley. She is the new veterinarian that will be taking over Dr. Chang's practice when he retires next month. She handles small and large animals so she came by to check out the cut on Strawberry's leg from when Sherlock spooked her. Donna, this is my girlfriend, Trixie Belden."

Shaking hands, Trixie acknowledged, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Riley. I didn't know Dr. Chang was retiring. He didn't say anything at the first of the year when we took Sherlock in for her initial check-up."

"Please call me Donna and I'll call you Trixie, if I may," she said with a soft smile. "Dr. Chang and I have been in negotiation for me to buy his practice for over four months. We finalized the details last week. Over the next month, I will be meeting all the patients and their people that he had plus all the horse owners in the area." Moving closer to Jim and Trixie, Donna looked guardedly at Regan and continued, "Dr. Chang said Matt Wheeler had a nice stable of horses and he was tired of having to wait for a vet to drive in from somewhere."

Crossing his arms across his chest and glaring at the new vet, Regan all but growled, "Matt hasn't said anything to me about problems with the two times we've had to call the vet in the twelve years I've been with him. One of them was for that stray that was hit by a car."

Trixie's arm tightened around Jim's waist as Regan spoke of the dog that had looked like Patch and had died from being hit by a car. She looked up at his saddened eyes and gave him a wink.

Donna's blue eyes narrowed as she looked at the redheaded groom. "Well, Matt Wheeler contacted me about being the vet for a new horse breeding venture he was considering. I told him I wouldn't do it unless I approved of his stable and operation."

Regan stepped in front of Donna and looked at her with frosty eyes. "I run one of the best horse operations on the east coast, Dr. Riley, and I can guarantee you that Matt Wheeler will listen to me when it comes to our horse breeding partnership," Regan sneered.

Trixie and Jim looked at each other with stunned expressions that broke into quick grins as they turned back to watch the unfolding and interesting conversation between the vet and groom.

Donna's eyes shot daggers at Regan as she answered coldly, "We'll see about that." Turning to the couple, her eyes softened as she spoke evenly. "Trixie, Jim had me look at Sherlock since I was here to just introduce myself to her. She is a real sweetheart and in fine shape considering how you found her."

Trixie beamed proudly at Donna's assessment of their puppy. "Thanks, Donna. Jim and I are really happy with her progress. She's housebroken, knows several commands and is just the best puppy ever," she said happily.

"Well, I have another appointment at the Lynch estate so I had better get going," Donna said, picking her medical bag off the ground by the stable door. Shaking hands with Jim and Trixie, she continued, "It was a pleasure to meet you two. I hope we meet again." Turning to face the Manor House groom, she nodded. "Regan." Then, with a wave of her hand, Donna got into her SUV and drove away.

Regan stood, feet apart with his freckled hands on his hips, staring after the vet. The frown on his face eased into a small smile. Clearing his face of emotion, he turned to Trixie and Jim, observing, "She's supposed to be a good vet but she sure is opinionated. I'll be sure to tell your father what I think."

Jim winked at Trixie and smirked. "She sure didn't back down from you, Regan. There was definitely sparks flying from more than your tempers."

"Jim, take your girl inside before she freezes," Regan ordered with a light in his eyes. "Some boyfriend you are," he snorted as he left them and entered the stable.

Trixie and Jim looked at one another and immediately broke into laughter. Grabbing Trixie's hand, he led the way to the front porch as they laughed and giggled.

They were hanging up their coats in the entry closet when Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler came down the stairs. "What are you two laughing about?" Mrs. Wheeler asked with a smile before giving Trixie a hug.

"The new vet and Regan," Jim answered, still chuckling. "I believe our friend has finally met his match," he finished as he placed a hand on Trixie's back to escort her into the den. "There were some definite sparks flying between the two. I think it will be interesting to see what happens with them," he continued, sitting down by Trixie and wrapping his arm around her.

"I sure hope it doesn't take Regan eleven years," Trixie gibed, sticking her tongue out at Jim.

Jim retaliated by tickling her and nipping at her neck with his lips. "Jim. JIM!" Trixie giggled, trying to get away from him. "Jim, stop it! You're embarrassing your parents."

"I'm not embarrassed at all," Mr. Wheeler said, laughing as his handed his wife a glass of wine. "How about you, darling?"

Mrs. Wheeler giggled herself as he kissed her. Looking into her husband's twinkling green eyes, she giggled, "Not in the least, my love."

Trixie finally escaped Jim and slipped over to the bar area. Smiling broadly, she got herself and Jim each a small glass of wine. Returning to the couch, Trixie heard Miss Trask's sharp tone, "Sherlock Frayne, where did you get that sock? Leave it." Miss Trask was heard walking down the hallway. "Good girl. Go find your daddy."

The clanking of Sherlock's name tag and rabies tag was heard from the hallway as the puppy moved quickly toward the den. At the doorway, Sherlock paused to scan the room before heading toward Trixie and Jim.

Scooping up the squirming puppy, Trixie cuddled her close, patting her back while Jim scratched Sherlock under her chin. "How is mama's girl?" Trixie crooned to the puppy. Sherlock responded by licking first Trixie and then Jim on the chin.

Sherlock yipped twice and wiggled and squirmed until Trixie set her down on her lap. She jumped down and moved quickly to where Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler were seated. Mrs. Wheeler handed her wine to her husband before reaching down and picking up the puppy. She placed her in her lap on her winter white wool slacks.

Trixie and Jim shared a grin then settled back onto the couch.

"Jim, did you tell Trixie about our trip tomorrow?" Mr. Wheeler asked as he rubbed Sherlock's belly.

Trixie turned to Jim with surprise in her eyes. "What trip is that?" she asked, perplexed. Sitting up and moving slightly away from Jim, she asked, "Where are you going and when?"

The apprehension in Trixie's blue eyes made Jim regret he hadn't called her as soon as his father had asked him. Taking her hand and looking into her hurt eyes, he explained, "Dad needs to go to Colorado for business and he asked me to go with him. The man he's meeting with not only has one of the best Olympic sport training facilities in the world but also an outdoor survival school. Dad asked if I wanted to go with him to talk with Eli Jackson to get some ideas about operating a school."

Searching Trixie's face to determine her thoughts, Jim saw confusion and worries in her eyes. Squeezing her hand, he pledged, "Baby, I'll call every night. I promise."

Trixie's eyes dropped closed for a moment and she took a deep breath. Opening her eyes, she said with conviction, "It's important that you learn everything you can before you are ready to open your school. Any ideas you can pick up will be helpful. So when do you go? Next week?"

Mr. Wheeler cleared his throat before Jim could do more than shift on the couch. "Trixie, I asked Jim if we could leave tomorrow and come home Friday," Mr. Wheeler assured her. "I know how important it is for Jim and you to meet with Rainsford as soon as possible."

"OK," Trixie said with a steady voice. "I guess I'll take Sherlock home with me tonight. She'll be alright in her crate through Friday. I can't take her to Moms if I have to go back to Albany though because she's going to visit Aunt Alicia."

"Oh, darling," Mrs. Wheeler exclaimed. "Please won't you two stay here? Margery and I will take care of Sherlock through the day and you can sleep in Honey's room. We can discuss Jim's photo albums, how to create the new books and have some girl time." Mrs. Wheeler looked pleadingly at Trixie.

Glancing between Jim, his mother and father, Trixie relented. "I'd like that a lot, Mrs. Wheeler. If you don't think Sherlock and I would be too much trouble," she said shyly.

"Not at all, Trixie. It would be our pleasure. Besides, we'd miss our granddog, Sherlock, if she wasn't here with us," Mrs. Wheeler crooned to the puppy. Looking up with a soft smile on her face, she requested, "I'd really appreciate it if you would call me Maddie, too. You are an important member of our family."

Mr. Wheeler agreed, "Yes, I'd like for you to call me Matt, as well. I think I've been Mr. Wheeler long enough." Smiling broadly, he winked at Trixie.

Trixie blushed lightly as she looked between the Wheelers and then at Jim. "Maddie and Matt, I'd like that a great deal," she said bashfully in a soft voice. "I think of you and the Lynches as my family."

"Good," Maddie said as she set Sherlock on the floor. "Let's go in to dinner."

After dinner, Trixie went upstairs with Jim to hang out while he packed his bag for his trip. Trixie plopped down on his bed with a loud sigh and slipped her shoes off before sitting back to lean against the headboard. Her head fell back as she closed her eyes.

Jim moved around the room packing the clothes he needed for the trip. Glancing at Trixie, contented warmth filled his heart and mind, making him wish he wasn't scheduled to go to Colorado in the morning. He just wanted to curl up beside her and hold her for the remainder of his life.

Smiling happily, Jim entered the bathroom to grab the toiletries he would need.

For a few minutes Trixie was alone and allowed herself to contemplate the next three days without Jim around. She needed to get his pictures to the conservator and to have copies and some enlargements made. She'd called Dr. Charlotte Kisthardt's office this morning to get set up for an exam and obtain a prescription for birth control pills.

A slow smile went across Trixie's lips and her skin took on a rosy hue as she thought of her and Jim being together. The smile turned more sensual when she felt the bed dip under Jim's weight and a hand slide across her hip and up her side, drawing her close.

She felt Jim's lips on her collarbone before they traveled up the side of her neck.

"What has that secretive little smile on your face?" Jim whispered between nips as his hand ran slowly up and down her back. Raising up on a bent arm, he rained soft kisses on her face. His smoky look raised Trixie's temperature as he added softly, "I like the look of you in my bed. I've had fantasies about this." A predatory grin spread across his face as he pulled Trixie beside him. "You make it so hard for me to sleep here," he moaned as he hugged her to him.

Unbuttoning the top two buttons on Jim's shirt, Trixie's ardent blue eyes peeked at him. She placed a soft kiss and then licked along his collarbone. Raising her eyes to his, she said in a sultry voice, "I'm glad to hear that I make it hard." She lasted about five seconds before she started giggling madly at the shocked look on Jim's face.

Scrambling up to her knees, still giggling, Trixie looked for an escape path. There wasn't one as Jim grinned evilly and blocked every avenue.

"You little minx! Like you don't know what you do to me," Jim chuckled huskily. "Come here and let me show you," he leered playfully as he crawled toward her position on the other side of the bed.

When he was close enough to grab her, Jim reached out to grasp her arms. Since Jim was off balance, Trixie grabbed his arm, gave it a slight twist and pushed him on his back atop the bed. She threw herself on top of him with a laugh. Whispering throatily, Trixie advised, "I know exactly what I do to you but I also know what you do to me. I have handcuffs. Don't make me use them." She kissed him with a long, drugging kiss.

Breaking the kiss, they were breathing roughly. Jim gave her a smoldering look, then asked, "What if I want you to?" Quirking a brow at her, he pulled her close and delivered his own slow, deep kiss.

As the kiss ended, Trixie snuggled closer to Jim to get comfortable. Closing her eyes, she sighed contentedly and just lay there for a few minutes, enjoying the peaceful security of Jim's arms.

"What time do you leave in the morning?" Trixie asked quietly.

"Hmmm," Jim groaned. "Dad said we'll leave the house at six. Since Colorado is two hours behind home, I'll call you about seven-thirty each night. That will be five-thirty for me. You call me anytime you need or want to. I just want to set a time to know I will get you for sure." Shifting where he could see Trixie's face, Jim inquired as he ran a finger down her cheek. "Can I call you any time I want while I'm gone? I don't want to interrupt or pester you at work but I know I'm going to miss you like crazy and I'll want to hear your voice."

Running her fingers through Jim's thick auburn hair, Trixie regarded him with tender eyes. "Jim, you can call any time you want but there may be times when I can't answer because I'm in a meeting or interview." Trixie pulled his face to hers and kissed his lips softly. "I love it when you call because you are just thinking of me."

"Aw, baby, I think of you every minute of every day," Jim revealed with soft green eyes. He cupped her face with his hands then lowered his head to bestow a lingering kiss on her lips before placing soft kisses all over her face.

He captured her mouth with a hungry urgency, running his hands lightly over her.

The theme from _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ was suddenly heard.

"Ugh!" Jim groaned with frustration, leaning his forehead against Trixie's. "Cooper?" he growled.

"Yes, it's Cooper," she mumbled, irritated with his poor timing. Sitting up, she barked, "Hello, Cooper. What do you need?"

"Good evening to you, Ms. Belden," Cooper laughed. "Did I call at an inopportune moment?"

Pushing her hand through her curls and wanting to choke Cooper, Trixie said gruffly, "Tell me why you called, Cooper."

"Trix, seriously, I am sorry I interrupted but the bureau chief has called a meeting for 7 a.m. to discuss the travel plans of the Secretary of State and the Former Mr. President," Cooper explained. "I don't know why we have to be there if we aren't involved but we do."

"OK," Trixie grumbled. "I'll be there. Thanks for letting me know, Cooper."

"No problem, Trix. I'll see you in the morning. Again, I wish I wouldn't have had to call," Cooper admitted.

"It's OK, Cooper, really. Night," she reassured before ending the call. Looking over her shoulders at Jim, Trixie noticed a frown marring his handsome face. Laying back down beside him and snuggling up to his side, Trixie repeated the gist of Cooper's call.

Jim stroked his hand across Trixie's curls and then down along her shoulder. "Well, I can't say I'm happy about Cooper's call but I can understand it," Jim allowed. "I hope for a night soon where both our cells are shut off and it's just you, me, a blazing fire, some romantic music and maybe a big bubble bath," he said dreamily. "Of course, no duckies either," he informed her with a chuckle.

Trixie giggled and hugged him. "You've got a date," she laughed. Sobering she lamented, "It's almost ten, Jim. You'd better take me home."

Wrapping his arms tight around Trixie, Jim declared in a voice just like a six-year old Bobby, "No, don't wanna!" Jim's mock pout caused Trixie to start giggling again.

Kissing his pouted out lips with a loud smacking pucker of her own, Trixie teased, "Come on, Jimmy. Take me home and I'll play kissy-face with you on my couch for thirty minutes before I make you leave."

"Wanna kiss and keep you here," Jim said, mocking cranky.

Laughing at the pitiful face Jim was making, Trixie sat up to reach across for a tissue from the bedside table. Jim took the opportunity to tickle her. Startled, Trixie fell off the bed onto the floor with a loud thump.

"Ouch!" Trixie cried, rubbing her backside. "You made me fall of the bed, you big meanie," Trixie accused.

"Jimmy!" snapped a snickering Matt as a quietly giggling Maddie joined him in the open doorway. "You play nice with your little guest or you can't have any dessert on our trip." The older couple had heard the loud thump and came to investigate.

"Aw, Dad, you promised me cheesecake," Jim said in a pretend whine with his eyes twinkling. He assumed a comical angelic look.

Trixie and Maddie were giggling so hard that tears were streaming down their cheeks. Jim and Matt joined them, laughing heartily.

Standing up and pulling Trixie to her feet, Jim pulled his keys from his pocket while Trixie slipped on her shoes. "I'm going to run Trixie home then I'll be back in a bit," Jim said giving Trixie a tender smile.

Matt grabbed Maddie's hand and tugged her down the hall, replying, "Be careful, son. Night, Trixie."

"Night, Matt and Maddie. I'll see you and Sherlock tomorrow after work, Maddie," Trixie said tentatively with a slight smile and with a wave she followed Jim down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, the front door opened to Sherlock and Miss Trask. Once Sherlock saw Jim and Trixie, she started wiggling, yipping and straining at the leash Miss Trask held.

"Easy, Sherlock. Just let me unhook you," Miss Trask said with a chuckle. "Good evening. Heading home, Trixie?"

Trixie bent to pick up Sherlock and replied, "I'm afraid so, Miss Trask, but I'll be staying here the next few nights since Sherlock's daddy will be away. I'm sorry if she was a bother to you when you got home from your evening. Everyone was upstairs getting Jim and Mr. Wheeler ready for their trip."

Hanging her coat up, Miss Trask's eyes suddenly took a spark and a slight smile broke her lips. "Sherlock is no trouble at all. I just got in from the new bowling league I joined. I needed something to do with my evenings. Since I still had my coat on, I went ahead and took her out. "

"Joining a bowling league was a great idea," Jim enthused. "It's good exercise. We're glad you had a nice time and thanks for taking care of this little girl," he commented, scratching Sherlock's ears.

"No problem, Jim," Miss Trask assured him. "Goodnight. Trixie, I hear I'll see you tomorrow. I'll make sure Honey's room is ready for you."

"Thanks for everything, Miss Trask. I'll see you tomorrow, "Trixie acknowledged, walking out the door.

Wednesday morning went by in a blur for Trixie. After the meeting with the bureau chief, she and Cooper reviewed files then outlined and set up the additional interviews and contacts that they needed on the Williams case to prove that he not only killed Paula Anderson but also John Jacob Connors.

Since she was in by seven, Trixie used the extra time at lunch to take Jim's family albums to Nick Roberts Photography. Not only was Nick an old friend to Trixie and the Bob-Whites but he was also a professional photo conservator who worked with the police and federal agencies on cases.

Entering the studio with the books in a tote bag, Trixie heard a soft bell from the back. "I'll be out in a second," a male voice stated.

"OK," she replied. Trixie wandered across the studio to look at a display of seasonal photographs lining one wall of the studio. The scenes showed various locations within the Wheeler preserve through the four seasons. At the center of the wall, an oak frame was matted in a natural color with four openings. Each opening contained the most beautiful photo for all four seasons using the view from the hilltop where the mansion at Ten Acres had stood. It was the most breathtaking arrangement of photos Trixie had ever seen.

As her hand reached out to look at the price tag, a voice by her side startled her. "What do you think, Trixie?" Nick asked, his hazel eyes searching her face for her reaction to the photos. "I took those not long after you and the other Bob-Whites helped my family."

Trixie's eyes finally looked away from the beauty of the photos to look at Nick, "I have never seen anything like them, Nick. They are absolutely gorgeous. I'd love to have this for Jim."

Nick's eyes crinkled at the corners as he grimaced at his friend. "I'm sorry to tell you, Trix, but they aren't for sale. If you look at the tag, you'll see the owner's name. They just haven't received notice to pick it up yet. Maybe you can get them to sell it to you," he responded with a gentle smile. "Let me have Jim's albums to take a quick look so I can give you an idea of how long it will take me to make you copies and take care of these to preserve them."

Handing Nick the bag with the albums, Trixie turned back to the seasonal photos. Just as she reached out to flip the tag, her phone rang 'bob, bob-white'.

From the counter, Nick laughed and said, "Let me guess who."

Trixie stuck her tongue out at him while she answered, "Hello, handsome. How was your trip?"

Deep laughter came through the phone. "Now, what would you have done if it would have been Dad on the phone?" Jim queried.

Reaching out with her other hand, Trixie flipped the tag. She gasped and stammered, "I'd be asking him where you were."

Whipping her head around to look at Nick, Trixie noticed the huge grin on his face before he stuck his thumbs in his ears and wiggled his fingers at her. Dropping his hands back to the album, Nick winked at her and started examining the photos in the album again.

Turning slowly back to the frame, Trixie ran a loving hand on it as she heard Jim's response.

"Baby, everything is just fine. Dad and I got here about seven-thirty Mountain Time. We've already sat down with Eli Jackson for a bit. He is going to show us around the facility soon. Oh, it really is a small world, because I went to undergrad with Mr. Jackson's son-in-law. Do you remember me mentioning a guy named Gary Thomas? Well, not only is he married to Mr. Jackson's daughter but he also runs the wilderness school. I'm going skiing with him and Mr. Jackson's daughter tomorrow."

"That's great, Jim," Trixie approved. "You should be able to get a lot of valuable information from him, plus you know him which will make it easier to really quiz him on the operational details you need."

"Yeah, I'm happy about it but I sure miss you already," Jim dropped his voice to agree. "I wish I was back on your couch like last night. Your kisses and touches had me on fire," he claimed with a raspy voice. "I hated to leave you."

Dropping her voice Trixie whispered, "I didn't want you to go either. I wanted you to stay so badly."

Trixie heard Jim groan over the phone and then clear his voice. "Baby, we'd better change the subject. OK? How's your morning been?" he asked to get his mind off Trixie's smooth, creamy skin.

Trixie smiled broadly toward the photos in the frame. "Every time the Secretary or former president farts, the bureau chief goes nuts until they leave New York State. Luckily the briefing didn't last but a half hour which meant that Cooper and I got some extra time at lunch," she answered. Walking toward Nick at the studio's counter, Trixie added, "I found the most fabulous photographic conservator genius to look at your family pictures, Jim. He is being _extremely _nice to me." Covering her mouth to smother a giggle, Trixie waited to hear Jim's reaction.

Jim immediately responded,"Trixie, everyone is always nice to a beautiful woman like you." After a few seconds, he said gruffly, "Who is this superstar of photography?"

Giggling, Trixie blinked dazzling sapphire eyes at Nick. Innocently she drawled, "Well, he is someone who knows a lot about photography and used to develop his pictures in the basement of his home." As a giggle slipped out, she concluded, "I figure that anyone who can do that could deal with what we need done."

Catching on to her teasing tone, Jim growled playfully, "Trixie, please don't tell me you have some side street photographer who worked once for the FBI touch the only photos I have of my family. Damn, now I'll have two heads."

Trixie giggled and said, "Jim, you know darn good and well that I brought them to the only person in the world I would trust with precious family photos. Especially yours! I'm standing in the studio of the world and Bob-White renowned Nick Roberts Photography looking at _the_ Nick Roberts himself."

"OK, baby, I'll let you go take care of my family photos for us and I'll talk to you later. I love you and really miss you. Maybe I won't travel without you again," Jim proposed hopefully.

"I like that idea," Trixie agreed dreamily. "I love you, too, Jim. Talk to you tonight."

Ending the call, Trixie stared at her phone for a few moments before putting it in its holster and stepping up to the counter to take a seat on the bar stool Nick had for customers to look at proofs. Looking at Nick, she inquired, "What do you think? Can you copy and save them?"

Nick continued looking through his loupe at a photo removed from the album. Slowly he raised his head giving Trixie an unreadable look. "What?" she prompted nervously.

Nick's face broke into a wide smile with his hazel eyes crinkling at the corners. "Trixie, I never could fool you," he laughed. "These photos are in great shape considering where you found them and their age. I won't have any problem at all making you copies of them using non-fading products." Nick flipped through the album until he came to a faded out Polaroid and tapping a finger on it. "In fact, I can take this Polaroid of Jim and his folks and recreate it with the colors. There are several of the faded ones that I'd like to restore to the proper colors. I'd also like to scan them all to CD for Jim to keep."

Trixie excitedly pulled the older album up to her and started flipping through it until she found a picture of Jim's grandparents. "Can you blow this up to eight by ten?" Trixie asked.

"Sure, that's easy. Let's mark it with a Post-It," Nick said, grabbing a pad off his desk and placing one on the page. "What else? Pick out what you want blown up and I'll do them first."

Trixie spent the next twenty minutes marking the twelve photos she wanted enlarged to eight by ten and five by seven sizes.

"Trixie, this isn't going to be a problem at all. I should be able to have the enlargements, the direct copies and CDs for you by Saturday. The restorations will take two weeks. On the enlargements, I'll have Lori matte and frame them for you. Do you want all of them framed?" Nick asked as he busily wrote instructions on an order form.

"Nick, it would be great if you could matte and frame each of the enlargements as we noted them. That would be a big worry off me," Trixie admitted. "Speaking of matting and framing, the 'Seasons at Ten Acres'," she motioned over her shoulder with a thumb. "The _owner_ shown on the tag…"

"Now, Trixie, this is our secret for now. That is a present for Jim's school office once he gets it built. I've had it in mind ever since Lori put it together for the exhibit. To me, it's the perfect gift for him," Nick said proudly. Smiling slyly, he observed, "Unless you would agree to pose for photos for him."

Trixie looked shocked then intrigued. "Nick, I think that is an excellent idea and you are the only person I know that could do it." She grinned sneakily. "I need you to meet me at the Manor House stable tomorrow morning at eight. Bring your camera and whatever magic stuff you need to take a picture of a moving horse. I plan on riding Lady around the clearing by the old schoolhouse. You'll understand when you see it."

"OK, Trix, I'll meet you there. Lori can open the studio and work on the photographs while I'm gone. How long will this take?" Nick asked, still writing on the order form.

"It shouldn't take more than an hour assuming Lady and I cooperate," Trixie confirmed. Watching Nick intently, Trixie inquired, "Who is Lori, Nick?" Seeing her friend blush made Trixie smile. "Someone important?" she pressed.

Nick looked up from the form proudly. "Lori is my partner and wife, Trixie."

"Oh, Nick! Congratulations!" Trixie exclaimed. "I want to meet her on Saturday. Promise me."

"Sure, Trixie. I can't wait for you to meet her. Lori is the most wonderful woman in the world," Nick declared.

A smile played across Trixie's face as Nick used her phrase to describe his wife. She placed a hand on his, looked into his eyes and spoke firmly, "And, Nick Roberts, when I come to pick up what you have done on Saturday, you _**will **_have an itemized statement of the work done for each photograph you and Lori work on, copy, enlarge, frame, etcetera. Jim and I will pay for work your business does for us. I mean it."

"OK, Trixie. I promise to not skip a single charge for work we do. However, I will give you the ten percent Bob-White discount." Nick winked at her.

"Thanks, Nick," Trixie said, squeezing his hand before heading toward the door. "I'll see you in the morning."

**Authors' Notes:**

Thank you to our editors, Pam, Mylee, Wendy, Bonnie and Donnis. We'd be lost without you. {{hug}} Any typos or errors belong to Jo and Jenny.

Bonnie, we thank you for being our host and developing these beautiful pages for us. {{hug}}

Header photo is of Jo's grandma.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Characters from the Trixie Belden _©_ series are the property of Random House. They are used without permission, although with a great deal of affection and respect. No profit is being made from this unauthorized work of fan fiction. All products and places are respectfully mentioned and not for any personal use or profit._

Written by J&J SmushSisters

Making Memories - Chapter 4

The afternoon at work crawled by for Trixie. She and Cooper spent five hours doing interviews and making notes on the Anderson case. On the way to the Manor House, Trixie stopped by her duplex to pick up the items she would need for her photo shoot with Nick. Arriving at the Manor House only minutes before dinner, Trixie ran upstairs to put her purse, garment bag and duffle in Honey's room. Removing her gun from the waistband of her slacks, Trixie took her lock box out of her duffel and secured the weapon. She looked around for a place to store the lockbox safely. Deciding the bedside table was the best bet, Trixie placed it in the second drawer. Quickly washing her face and hands then running a brush through her unruly curls, Trixie hurried downstairs to the dining room.

"Good evening, Mrs. Wheeler," Trixie said, slipping into her chair next to her hostess. "I'm sorry that I was late. I needed to finish up a few things since I won't be in the office tomorrow morning."

"Maddie, dear, please. Why are you going to go into work late? Do you have an appointment?" Maddie asked curiously.

Trixie smiled as Miss Trask took her seat at the table. "Well, I saw Nick Roberts today. He is going to take photographs of me riding Lady so I can give it to Jim." _And I have an appointment with the doctor but you don't need to know that,_ Trixie thought with a grin.

"That will be wonderful, Trixie," Maddie enthused. "When you say riding Lady, do you mean dressed like you were when Jim took you out over the holidays?"

"Yes, exactly," Trixie smiled bashfully. "Do you think it's a silly idea?" she asked nervously.

Miss Trask observed with a smile, "I think it is a wonderful idea. That was a very romantic gesture on Jim's part and a photo would be a superb reminder."

"I just hope Regan agrees when I ask him after dinner," Trixie sighed.

"I'm sure it will be fine with Regan," Maddie assured with a raised eyebrow at Miss Trask.

The remainder of the meal was spent discussing the events of the day. Trixie explained how Nick and his wife, Lori, would be working on the photographs. After their sherbet was served, the swing door to the kitchen was nosed open and a furry face appeared.

"Sherlock," Trixie said happily. "Come here, girl," Trixie crooned to the puppy.

As Trixie picked her up, Celia stuck her head through the door. "You might want to take baby dog out, Trixie," she advised. "She hasn't been out since about five."

"Thanks, Celia. I'll take her out now and go see Regan. May I be excused, Maddie?" Trixie asked politely, standing.

"Certainly, you may, Trixie. Whenever you girls get back inside, we can watch _Memphis Belle_ and drink a little wine. We'll have a girl's night," Maddie suggested. "It has that gorgeous redhead, Eric Stoltz, in it."

Trixie loved that movie. "I'd really like that, Maddie," Trixie agreed. "I'll be back shortly."

Trixie walked Sherlock slowly back toward the house thinking about the photographs she wanted taken the next morning. She had taken Sherlock to her favorite 'watering' spot before walking to the stable to gain Regan's approval of the ride the next morning. Surprisingly, Regan even volunteered to help with the horses and any setup that Nick would need.

Trixie and Sherlock walked briskly toward the house enjoying the cold of winter and the starry night. As they paused for Sherlock to take care of business, Trixie felt her phone vibrate. The caller ID put a smile on her face.

"Hi, handsome," Trixie purred into the phone.

"Hey, beautiful. How are my girls tonight?" Jim asked.

"We're doing great. Hang on a sec. I need to police the yard for Sherlock," Trixie advised before shifting the phone to her coat pocket long enough to use the newspaper bag to clean up after the puppy. "Your daughter and I are out for a stroll but now I think we need to get inside. It's pretty cold out. It's even supposed to snow," she said, urging Sherlock toward the house. "How was your afternoon, Jim?"

"Oh, Trix, I wish you could see this place," Jim began. "I've taken about a hundred pictures and recorded at least an hour of video showing the school structures, offices and classrooms. They built the buildings to bring the outdoors inside. We are all going out to eat tonight at an exclusive ski lodge about five miles from here. How was your afternoon? Seeing Nick about the pictures didn't cause you to be late back from lunch did it?"

"No," she assured him. "I actually only used what time I had available. Cooper and I are busy all day tomorrow. I wanted to let you know, in case you called and I didn't answer." _I'm not lying exactly, Copper has interviews and I have appointments. _Stopping at the trash container, Trixie deposited her bag before continuing toward the house. "I really miss you, sweetie. Your mother and I are going to watch a movie together and have a girls' night."

Jim grunted, "Let me guess. She wants to watch _Memphis Belle_, doesn't she?"

"How did you know that?" Trixie asked, intrigued, as she sat on the glider, placing Sherlock on her lap.

Laughing, Jim answered, "Dad, Honey and I think she has a crush on Eric Stoltz. Every time we turn around that move is in the DVD player. Dad actually caught her with the screen frozen on a picture of Stoltz."

"Well, he does have red hair. I don't think it's any secret that your mother and I have a weakness for redheads," she giggled.

"Ms. Belden, you had better have a weakness for only one redhead," Jim growled teasingly.

"I wonder who that would be. Now let me think," Trixie teased back. Hearing a grumble through the phone, Trixie rhetorically asked, "Have I told you today that I love you?"

Jim chuckled, "Well, not in the last six hours." Trixie heard voices in the background. "I'll be ready in just a minute," Jim said to someone with him. "Trixie, baby, I need to go. Everyone is ready to go to dinner. I'll try to call or text in a bit. I love you today and always, Shamus."

"I love you today and always, too, Jim," she vowed softly. "Bye, sweetie."

"Bye, baby."

Ending the call, Trixie remembered to take the phone off vibrate and told Sherlock quietly, "I sure miss your daddy, Sherlock. I miss him like crazy." Setting Sherlock on the patio, she continued with a grin, "Let's go watch an Eric Stoltz movie with Grandma Maddie."

_Sniff, sniff. _"Here you go." Maddie passed the box of tissues to Trixie. "It gets to me every time. Even though I know they make it back, I am always on the edge of my seat."

"It's the dog. That poor sad dog laying there at the airfield, everyone else has given up and he's still there." Trixie sniffed again, petting Sherlock who was curled up between them on the sofa. "And then the guy who's shot, you don't think he's going to make it. Even worse…" Trixie was now gesturing with the tissue to make her point. "…is when you remember that this is based on a true story." The movie's credits rolled across the screen as Harry Connick's voice crooned in the background.

Maddie handed Trixie her glass refilled with merlot. "I just adore this movie. It reminds me of my grandparents. We really don't take the time to stop and think about everything they went through during that time."

"Thank you," Trixie said, taking the glass and taking a deep sip. "Not only is Eric Stoltz adorable but do you think Harry Connick, Jr. looks kind of like Dan?"

Maddie cocked her head to the side and looked at the TV, considering Harry. Trixie thought she looked a lot like Sherlock when she did that. "Dark, yes, but Dan isn't as angular. Harry reminds me more of Frank Sinatra."

"Harry _sounds_ like Frank but I think the hair is all Dan." Trixie said. "Heaven knows Dan doesn't sound a thing like Harry or Frank." Softly, from the folds of the blanket on her lap, came the familiar 'bob-bob-white' ringtone. "Oh, where is my phone?" Trixie started searching in the blankets, like she used to search for eggs in the chicken coop. She finally found the phone nestled under Sherlock. By the time she got it, the phone had stopped ringing. Trixie couldn't help but pout at the missed call.

"Jim, right?" Maddie asked but didn't wait for the answer. Trixie's searching had awakened the puppy. She had jumped down and was pacing by the door. "Well, how about I take Sherlock out and you call Jim back?"

Trixie looked up expectantly. "Do you mind? I could take her for a walk and call him back at the same time."

"Go! It's too cold outside to stay out there too long and you two can play bill and coo longer. Miss Sherlock and I will be fine." Maddie got up and walked out of the den. "Sherlock, come." The puppy turned and looked toward Trixie and back at the now empty doorway.

"Go on, go out! I'll tell Daddy you say 'Hi'," Trixie told the puppy. Sherlock didn't look back again; she took off out of the den. Trixie heard a loud _thump_ from the hallway as the clumsy puppy ran into something. Luckily, the thump wasn't followed by a crash, so it didn't sound like anything was broken. Trixie hit Jim's speed dial number and waited while the call was connected. It rang through to voicemail. Trixie didn't bother to leave a message. She did type a quick text message: 'missed your call. miss you. love you.' and hit send.

Trixie stood up, put her phone on the coffee table, folded the soft fleece lap blanket and put it back in the antique chest next to the sofa. She carried the tray with the empty wine glasses and bottle back into the kitchen. After rinsing the glasses and placing the empty wine bottle in the recycling, Trixie stood and looked to the west, towards Ten Acres. Lester and his crew had finished clearing the area and the grading had begun. "It's going to be wonderful, just like Jim always planned," she announced to the empty kitchen.

As she was walking back into the den, Trixie heard the tell tale beep of a text message. She grabbed her phone and saw she had a new message from Jim, 'Miss you too. Just finishing dinner. Back hotel by 10 your time. I'll call. Love you!'

"Darn! I can't believe we keep missing each other." Trixie was still staring at the phone and rereading Jim's text when Maddie came back in with the puppy.

"Off the phone already? Is everything alright?" Maddie asked when she saw Trixie's discouraged look.

Trixie let out a deep sigh, "We keep missing each other. I called and got voicemail, so I sent a text and Jim texted me back. He's going to call after ten. Guess I could go up, get ready for bed and go over my notes for work." Trixie smiled at Maddie, "Thanks for asking me to stay here and for looking after Sherlock. I had a lot of fun tonight. Maybe next time we can watch _Band of Brothers_ or _The Forsyte Saga_? Not that I'm into super realistic war movies or extremely unhappy tales from Victorian England, but have you seen Damian Lewis? I must say, he's just as yummy as Eric Stoltz."

"Ooh, I've seen him in _Jeffrey Archer. Y_ou're right, Trixie, he _**is**_ dee-lish." Maddie giggled. "Guess I had half a glass too much. Don't think I've ever said dee-lish before. Well, my dear, you and Sherlock sleep well. I'll see you both in the morning for breakfast, right? Then you'll have your photo shoot?"

"Ugh, I almost forgot I volunteered to have my pictures taken. What was I thinking?" Trixie pushed her hands through her hair and grasped her curls in distress.

Maddie placed her hands on top of Trixie's and tilted the young woman's face up so she was looking into her eyes. "You are doing it because you are a beautiful girl who is in love with my son. The pictures will be lovely, I promise."

Trixie smiled widely, "Thank you. I am so glad that you moved here. If you hadn't, Honey wouldn't be my best friend. We never would have found Jim. You wouldn't have adopted him. We wouldn't have created the Bob-Whites. You wouldn't be best friends with my mother and Mrs. Lynch. I wouldn't have my job with the FBI. Oh, gosh, everything would have been different." Trixie hugged Maddie tightly.

"Trixie Belden, we're the lucky ones for knowing you. Everything would have been different if it wasn't for you." Maddie kissed Trixie on the cheek. "Now, don't stay up too late. You need to be well rested for your photo shoot tomorrow. Good night!"

"Good night, Maddie. See you in the morning." Trixie scooped up Sherlock and picked up her phone, she climbed the stairs and went into Honey's bedroom to get ready for bed. After washing her face, brushing her teeth and combing through her curls, she got into her pajamas.

Trixie looked at the clock on Honey's desk, twenty minutes until Jim would be back to his hotel. She picked up her notebook and tried to review the notes for the Anderson case but after reading the same sentence five times, she gave up and put her work away. Trixie wandered around Honey's room looking for something to distract her.

She picked up a framed photo of the Bob-Whites taken the summer before Jim and Brian had gone to college. They were all down at the lake. Trixie remembered how Celia had come with some brownies and ice cream. Honey had asked her to take a picture. The group of them stood together in one mass. Mart was standing behind Diana with his arms wrapped around her middle. Brian was next to them just behind Honey. Dan was standing between Honey and Trixie with his arms around their shoulders. Jim was standing slightly behind Trixie.

She had seen this picture dozens of times but she never noticed the look on Jim's face. He was smiling but he wasn't looking at the camera. He was looking at Trixie. "Sherlock, your father and I are dolts. We couldn't admit to each other how we felt for so long. If it hadn't been for Sally, we'd probably still be just friends." Trixie put the photo back on the shelf and rubbed her arms. It was cold in Honey's room. The vents must still be closed.

She opened one of the drawers of Honey's dresser, summer clothes. Trixie went to the closet and found dresses and suits. "If I were a sweatshirt, where would I be?" Trixie asked, looking at the sleepy puppy. Sherlock let out a quiet woof. "You are so right!" Trixie walked across the room, opened the door, crossed the hall and went into Jim's room.

Trixie pulled open the second dresser drawer and right where she knew it would be was a well worn burgundy Harvard sweatshirt. She pulled it over her head and rolled the sleeves up several inches. The waistband hung well past her bottom. The sweatshirt was more like a short mini dress on her, but finally she was snuggly warm.

Knowing it was cliché but not really caring, Trixie sniffed the sweatshirt. It smelled like Jim. She was standing in Jim's room when she heard her phone, 'bob-bob-white.' Trixie ran across the hallway, stubbing the baby toe of her right foot on the door frame. Trying not to shout out in pain, she hopped on her left foot across the room, trying to make it to the phone before it went to voicemail.

"Oh, damn! Ow!" Trixie was saying as she picked up the phone. "Hello?" she cried into the phone.

"Trixie? Is that you? Are you OK? What's wrong?" Jim asked, concern deepening his voice.

"Oh, Jim, I'm OK." She moaned a bit. "I just stubbed my baby toe. Ow! I'll live. How are you?" Pain was still cracking her voice.

"Baby, you need to put an ice pack on it. Now before it swells. Can you make it across to my bathroom? There's one of those emergency ice packs in the medicine cabinet. Go get it." Jim instructed. "Are you going?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes. I'm going." Trixie stood up, her toe throbbing. She waddled across the hallway into Jim's bathroom. "So, how was your dinner?" Trixie tried to sound normal but it wasn't working.

Jim interrupted, ignoring her question, "Do you have the ice pack yet?"

"Got it," Trixie hobbled back into Jim's room and sat down on his bed. She squeezed the ice pack to activate it, shook it a bit and then wrapped it around the aching toe, instantly the throbbing calmed down. "Aaahhh! Much better, thank you for making me get an ice pack. Hope I didn't break it."

"Can you move it?" he asked.

"I'm not trying that for a while. I'm going to sit here and let the ice work for a minute or two. Of course, now my hand is frozen and I'm cold again," she answered, trying not to shiver.

"Put one of my socks on over the ice pack to hold it on your toe," Jim suggested.

Trixie stood up and limped to Jim's dresser for the second time that night. She pulled a pair of sweat socks from the top drawer and sat back down on the bed to put the sock on over the ice pack. "Perfect! What would I do without you?"

"Well, I hope that's something we never have to find out. How did you stub your toe anyway?" he questioned.

"I was in your room when my phone rang and I didn't want to miss your call again. So I ran to get it and, graceful as I am, I slammed my toe into the doorframe." Trixie continued, "So, case in point, Mr. Frayne, you caused me to stub my toe. It's all your fault."

Jim laughed at her defense. "My fault? And you were in my room, looking for what…carbon paper?"

"Very funny, Frayne. I was cold. I wanted to borrow a sweatshirt. I couldn't find one in Honey's room. She's just got summer clothes. I knew I'd find something I could wear in your room. But if you object, I'll take Harvard off and go back to shivering," Trixie sighed.

"I love the thought of you in my sweatshirt," Jim confessed. "What else are you wearing?"

Trixie snorted_. _"Seriously? We're going to go there, are we? OK, I can play. Sure you wanna? I play for keeps," Trixie baited him. "I'm wearing your Harvard sweatshirt and not much else." Trixie looked down at her flannel pajama bottoms and shrugged her shoulders. _All is fair in love and war, right?_ "What are _you_ wearing?" Trixie asked in what she hoped was a sexy whisper.

Jim's tongue seemed to roll up in his mouth. He was having a difficult time forming words. "Um, I'm just about to head to the hotel gym. I've got my running pants on."

"Is that all?" Trixie purred. She sat back on his bed, leaning against the headboard. "I'm sitting here, curled up on your bed, thinking about you and wanting you here, with me."

After getting a bottle of water from the mini fridge, Jim unscrewed the top and took a long gulp. "Did I say I was on my way to the gym, how silly of me? I'm just getting back. I'm all sweaty; I need to take this t-shirt off." _Two can play this game!_ Jim thought.

"I wish I was there. I'd love to help you out of that sweaty shirt." Trixie could barely contain her laughter. "Then we could take a shower and I could help wash your back."

Unfortunately, Jim had just taken another drink of water. When he heard Trixie's shower suggestion, he inhaled quickly, causing himself to choke. He was coughing, sputtering, but also laughing. _You asked for it. You went there. Trixie warned you, she does play for keeps. _"Uncle! Uncle! I give up." Jim's voice was scratchy from the coughing. "You win, baby. I can't play with fire, I'm getting burned here."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I did warn you though." Trixie giggled.

One final deep cough and Jim had his voice completely back. He took a deep breath, cleared his throat and asked, "How's your baby toe?"

"How funny. I'd completely forgotten about it. It seems to be better and I can wiggle it. Ouch! Still hurts a little bit but I don't think it's broken. It'll be fine tomorrow," Trixie said as she removed the ice pack and assessed her sore toe.

"You make sure Cooper does all the hard work and running down of criminals tomorrow, just in case. OK?" Jim requested.

Trixie smiled to herself, thinking about her schedule for tomorrow…running down criminals wasn't anywhere near the top ten. "I promise to just sit around and take it easy. Are you really heading to the hotel gym?"

"I was going to go for a run on the treadmill, work out a little of my tension. But now I think I might just take a cold shower," Jim teased.

"How about you go for your run and afterwards, take a shower. Then you can go to sleep and dream about me," Trixie suggested, standing up and crossing the hallway to Honey's bedroom. She turned off the lights as she walked across the room.

"Baby, I've been dreaming about you since I was fifteen."

"When are you coming home?" Trixie's question bordered on whining but she didn't care. This was the first time the two of them had been apart since both of them had returned to live in Sleepyside. "Sherlock misses you." She reached down to give the puppy a rub behind the ears as she slept on her pink donut dog bed. Then she climbed into bed and pulled the covers up.

"The dog misses me? Is she the only one?" Jim queried.

"No. Your mother misses you," Trixie taunted, "and so do I. Hurry home." She reached over and turned the bedside lamp off. "I love you."

"I love you too, Shamus. Be good tomorrow. I'll be home as soon as I can get Dad on the plane." Jim's voice had softened. "Sweet dreams, love."

Trixie snuggled into the pillows and sighed, "I hope your dad finishes his business early then. I'll call tomorrow when I can. Sleep tight; don't let the bed bugs bite."

"The only bed bug I want biting me is currently snuggling down to sleep in my sister's bed," Jim admitted. "Soon, baby, I'll be home soon. Good night, I love you."

"Love you too, Jim," Trixie said, sleepily. "I miss you. G'Night." Trixie ended the call, turned on her side, and placed the phone on the night stand. She snuggled down to sleep, drifting off dreaming of red hair and green eyes.

"Hmmm, Jim, stop." Trixie murmured, twisting in her sleep. The wet kisses were not letting her sleep. They were forcing her to consciousness. Trixie ran her hand through her sleep-tousled curls and turned over to face the wall. The kisses once again interrupted her slumber. Trixie finally opened her eyes to see who was assaulting her to alertness. A sweet, brown-eyed puppy was staring back at her. "Oh, Sherlock, how did you get up here?"

Trixie sat up and looked around the room, which was just being lit by the sunrise. There was the puppy's accomplice…Honey's hope chest, just the right height for a short-legged puppy to use. She could see Sherlock hopping from her bed, to the hope chest, to the bed, and finally to Trixie's side. "Well, love, if your father can't wake me up, I suppose you're the next best choice, except for Orlando Bloom, that is."

Looking across to the clock on the desk, Trixie realized that she needed to get moving if she wanted to meet Nick. She got up and looked down at the sweatshirt she was still wearing.

"At least I can sleep with his clothes, even if I'm not sleeping with him," Trixie announced to the puppy who was sitting patiently by the door. "Let's go out, Boo-boo," she said scooping up the puppy and heading out into the hallway.

She carried Sherlock downstairs and walked out through the front door. She set the growing beagle-mix puppy down on the flagstone path. Sherlock bounded across the lawn freshly covered with snow and sniffed a few winter-wizened bushes before she found the perfect victim. Trixie stood on the front porch, with her arms wrapped around herself, wondering why she wasn't smart enough to wear a coat outside. _It's February for gosh sakes. You'd think I'd be getting smarter. Come on, puppy. Pee quickly!_ Trixie thought to herself.

Sherlock stood next to a snow-covered boxwood and sniffed the air, trying to sense any fierce rabbit enemies. "Sherlock, come!" Trixie said forcefully, the cold air motivating her to get back into the warmth of the Manor House. Surprisingly, the puppy gave one last sniff and trotted over to her pajama-clad mistress. "Let's go get some breakfast. How does that sound? Good? Puppy chow, yum!" She opened the large front door and the puppy scampered inside and ran directly to the kitchen.

Trixie followed the puppy into the kitchen and grabbed up the ceramic dish from the sideboard. She scooped up a cup of the puppy kibble and set the dish down on the plastic mat that protected the floor from Sherlock's eating efforts. The puppy took one look at her mistress as if to say 'Kibble again…where's my Steak Florentine?' and then she set to gobbling down the small chunks of dog food.

While she waited for the puppy to finish her food, Trixie went to the coffee maker and poured herself a generous serving of the freshly brewed beverage, adding a generous dose of sugar and cream. As she was standing at the counter, Cook came into the kitchen. "I'm sorry, Miss Belden, was there something you needed?"

"Oh no, I was just feeding the puppy. I helped myself to coffee. I hope that's OK?" Trixie answered. "Please just call me Trixie. I've been here too long for formalities."

"I was just returning from putting the coffee cake in the dining room. Mrs. Wheeler has informed me of your appointment at eight. Would you like your eggs now or after you get ready?" Cook asked as she rapidly bustled around the spacious kitchen gathering pans to cook the eggs. "What kind of eggs do you prefer for breakfast?" Her hands were going a mile a minute as she selected bell peppers and onions and began chopping them with precision.

Now that the whirlwind in the kitchen stood still, Trixie smiled and said, "Scrambled would be great. Thank you." _I bet this woman could cook a four-minute egg in two-minutes. Wow! She's a dervish. _

Sensing she was being dismissed, Trixie picked up the puppy, who had finished her breakfast, and said, "I guess I'll have my eggs now then. Thank you." Trixie was still shaking her head when she saw Miss Trask. Trixie put the puppy down and Sherlock scampered off to find her bone.

"I take it you've met the new cook. Mrs. White is quite a dynamo, isn't she?" Miss Trask asked when she saw Trixie's wide-eyed look. "Let's sit down and have some coffee cake while she cooks our eggs. Are you ready for your photo shoot?" Miss Trask took a slice of the freshly baked coffee cake and passed the plate to Trixie.

Trixie placed her napkin in her lap and took a slice of coffee cake but she knew she wasn't going to eat it. She was beginning to feel a bit queasy at the thought of the pending photographs. "I still need to get ready but all my clothes are upstairs, so I should be on time. Regan said he'd have Lady ready and he wanted to help make sure everything goes well at the schoolhouse, so he's going to go along."

Mrs. White came hustling into the dining room carrying two plates of eggs and a rasher of bacon. She placed a plate of fluffy scrambled eggs in front of Trixie and an egg white omelet in front of Miss Trask. "Please let me know if you need anything else. I'll have Mrs. Wheeler's poached eggs ready when she is." And with that statement, the middle-aged cook walked rapidly out of the room.

"I'm exhausted just watching her," Trixie whispered to Miss Trask, as she tried a forkful of the eggs. "Mmmm, these eggs are the best I think I've ever had. They are wonderful. How is your omelet?"

Miss Trask put her fork down and wiped her mouth. "The omelet is scrumptious. I am so glad we were able to engage Mrs. White's services. She used to be the concierge chef at Briarwood. I was telling Mrs. Vanderpoel we were going to need a new cook once Melissa left to have her baby. She suggested we talk to Mrs. White, who turns out to be her second cousin by marriage."

As she was listening to Miss Trask, Trixie continued to eat her breakfast and had completely forgotten about her earlier nervousness. She was crunching on crispy bacon when Maddie Wheeler came into the dining room. "Good morning, Maddie."

"Good morning, Trixie, Margery. Breakfast looks wonderful. Oh, fresh coffee cake," Maddie said, as she sat down and reached for the coffee. She was pouring a cup when the cook entered with a plate containing gently poached eggs over toast points. She positioned the plate in front of her new employer.

"Mrs. White, these eggs are delicious," Maddie said to the cook after she tasted the breakfast. "I am so glad you've been able to join us. I look forward to many delectable meals."

"Thank you, Mrs. Wheeler. We will be having beef Wellington and seasonal vegetables for dinner if that meets your approval," Mrs. White said, picking up the empty bacon platter.

"I look forward to it. Matthew is going to be sad to miss it. Beef Wellington is one of his favorites."

Maddie's comment started a lively discussion of favorite foods. As they finished their eggs, Celia announced, "Mrs. Wheeler, you have a telephone call."

Rising, Maddie replied, "Thank you, Celia. I'll take it in the library." Glancing at Trixie and Miss Trask, she added, "I'll be back shortly."

As Trixie and Miss Trask drank their coffee, they talked about the pictures that would be taken. Trixie looked at her watch. "I really should get moving or I'm going to be late to meet Nick and Regan."

Maddie entering the dining room, commented, "Trixie, dear, you don't want to be late."

Trixie's trained eye noticed the uncommon flush on the older woman's cheeks. "So, how are the men doing in Colorado? That's a pretty early call for a mountain state, isn't it?" Comfortable in her new relationship with her boyfriend's and best friend's mother, she couldn't resist teasing her a little bit.

"It's just two hours behind us, not too early for a wakeup call," Maddie smirked as she took a sip of her coffee. "Anyway, changing the subject, shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Oh my goodness! Where did the time go? I've got to hurry. Nick is going to be here before I'm ready. Would you mind letting him know I might be a few minutes late?" Trixie asked, grabbing another cup of coffee and rushing out of the dining room.

"'Perfectly perfect' as Honey would say," Maddie stated, turning toward her long-time assistant and friend. "Margery, I have a plan and I need your help. When Mr. Roberts gets here, please let me know. I have a request of him."

"Well, to continue quoting, as Trixie would say, 'how mysterious.' I'll be sure to let you know as soon as he is here," Miss Trask smiled.

"Wonderful, simply wonderful; I'll be in my study reading my email. There is one I am expecting and I look forward to reading," Maddie said as she picked up her coffee and walked out of the dining room with a twinkle in her eye, anticipating the naughty email Matt had promised.

**Authors' Notes:**

We need to thank our editors, Pam, WendyM, Mylee, BonnieH and Donnis. Any typos or errors of any kind are by the Smush Sisters and not these lovely ladies who try to save us from ourselves.

We need to express our special thanks to BonnieH. She takes our words, dresses and posts them in pretty web page finery that make them look absolutely wonderful. {hugs}

_Memphis Belle _is a truly excellent movie that is highly recommended by us.

Harvard is a great college that has warm sweatshirts.

Orlando Bloom…. 'nuff said


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Characters from the Trixie Belden _©_ series are the property of Random House. They are used without permission, although with a great deal of affection and respect. No profit is being made from this unauthorized work of fan fiction. All products and places are respectfully mentioned and not for any personal use or profit._

Written by J&J SmushSisters

Making Memories - Chapter 5

Trixie managed to get ready in record time. She was dressed in the same outfit she wore when Jim had surprised her with a romantic bareback ride in the preserve on Lady, during his version of the twelve days of Christmas. She stood looking one last time in the mirror, wondering if she should put on additional make-up, sweep up her hair, or wear flashy jewelry. _"Shamus, you look absolutely lovely...don't dress up just to impress me."_ It was if Jim was whispering in her ear. "Just be myself. That's who he fell in love with."

Putting another swipe of light pink gloss on her lips, Trixie left Honey's room, carrying the dark blue wool cape Jim had given her the night of their ride. As she dashed down the stairs, Miss Trask caught sight of her skipping down the final few stairs. "Trixie, you look stunning. Regan is ready for you and I believe Nick is getting a cup of coffee and will meet us in the stable." _First he's getting his secret assignment from Maddie but I don't know a thing; safer that way,_ she thought to herself.

"Miss Trask, I know this is silly but would you mind waiting here with Sherlock? I'm feeling ridiculous and self-conscious. I know it makes no sense but I'd be more relaxed if it was as few people as possible. Do you mind?" Trixie hadn't taken a breath, wanting to get the request out as quickly as possible. Now she looked up at Miss Trask with anxiety in her blue eyes.

"As it happens, I have several letters to answer and Sherlock was just telling me she wanted to talk with me about my new bowling league. We have much to discuss. You go, remember to have fun. The pictures will be lovely." Miss Trask patted Trixie's cheek lovingly.

Taking several deep breaths, and smiling deeply so it shone in her eyes, Trixie said, "Thank you for understanding. I can't wait for Sherlock to tell me all about your league." Trixie gave a brief scratch behind the puppy's ears, put the cape around her shoulders, then opened the front door and walked around to the stables.

Regan had Lady groomed and ready to go. She was standing patiently, tied to the hitching post outside. Jupiter and Strawberry were saddled and also tethered, waiting to be off on their morning adventure. Trixie walked into the silent barn, glad to have on the warm cape. The morning air was quite chilly; she could see her breath in the air. She loved the stillness of the barn with the soft morning light coming in the open barn doors. This was one of her favorite places in the world. It would always be home.

Trixie was so engrossed in the moment that she didn't notice Nick with his camera, silently taking photos of a completely relaxed Trixie. He framed a photo of her as she greeted Susie. "Hi, Susie, girl. Sorry I'm going off without you again. I promise not to make a habit out of this." Trixie was reaching up to stroke her favorite mare, there was a sweet smile on her face, and the light was shining on her bouncy blonde curls. Trixie placed her cheek on Susie's muzzle, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment.

Nick was able to snap a dozen photos of an unsuspecting and tranquil Trixie. He hoped they were the type of pictures Mrs. Wheeler had requested. He walked all the way into the barn, slurping the coffee he had picked up from the retaining wall where he'd placed it to take the photos. He knew full well he was lucky to have caught a distracted Trixie. Had she not been relaxed and comfortable, she would have sensed he was there, and he'd never had gotten the pictures. But, he believed in fate and the gods were clearly smiling on him today. "Morning, Trixie, ready to go?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I am as ready as I'll ever be, I guess." Trixie looked around for Regan, wondering where he was. "Regan said he was going to go with us, but…"

"Here I am." The tall groom came in from the back door of the stable, coming from the kitchen carrying a red thermos and a blue thermos. "Thought we might need something to keep us warm. Ready?"

After putting the thermoses in the saddle bags and securing the equipment that Nick thought he would need, Regan helped Trixie mount Lady and they were off through the preserve to the old schoolhouse. Luckily Nick knew how to ride, and although he wasn't as accomplished as either Trixie or Regan, he was able to keep up.

They got to the old schoolhouse and Nick took in the surroundings, trying to compose the best shot in his mind. Regan was going to help Trixie down when she stopped him, "Let me just stay here a sec. My knees are knocking so badly, I'm surprised Lady's not taking off thinking I want her to canter." Trixie slipped from Lady's back and tied her to the mounting hitch next to Jupiter.

Regan reached in Jupiter's saddle bag and got a thermos; he pulled the red lid off and then twisted the cap off. He poured the steaming liquid into the lid and handed it to Trixie. "Here, drink this, it'll warm you up and hopefully calm you down a little bit." _At least it should with what I added,_ he thought silently.

Trixie took the cup and took a sip of the hot beverage. "Mmmm, mocha? Yummy," she said as she continued to unknowingly sip the laced coffee.

He knew it was a bit dastardly but he also knew Trixie was going to over think this venture and a little liquid courage would smooth the edges. He'd make sure she didn't have too much. It was eight in the morning for heaven's sake. _But as they say, it's five o'clock somewhere_. Regan refilled Trixie's cup. He'd never endanger Lady or Trixie, so he was making sure to watch her reactions.

She got up to pace around the small clearing. Her steps were steady. _That's good; she should still be able to ride safely._ However, as she looked up to the peak on the roof where the school bell hung, she started to giggle. _Check, just a little silly._ "What's funny, Trix?"

"I was just thinking about the night Brian, Jim and I got snowed in here. Jim and Brian went to find wood and we used the rope from the bell to tie them together for safety. The rope broke and I wound up climbing the ladder and ringing the bell by hand so Jim could find his way back." Trixie took the last sip of her coffee and giggled again at her memory. "I never told anyone about the bird's nest that fell all over me the first time I swung the clapper. I was covered with bits of twig, straw, and feathers. It really was gross." Trixie shook her curls and let out a throaty laugh, remembering her youthful adventure. She handed Regan the now empty lid for the thermos.

Nick was walking over to join the pair when he heard Trixie's laughter. He quickly grabbed his camera and snapped several pictures of Trixie with her head thrown back in laughter. Her curls were shining in the early morning light. He zoomed in for a close-up of her face. Her eyes were sparkling, her cheeks were flushed and her full lips were parted in a gleeful smile. _She is always changing. I'm going to have to stay on my toes for this shoot._ "Trixie, are you ready?" he called out. "I'd like to take a few shots of you, the horse and the schoolhouse in the background."

He motioned for Regan to leave the shot and started taking pictures. Trixie was tense at first but relaxed as Nick peppered her with questions. She was distracted by the unexpected inquiries. She answered questions about Sherlock, her job, the Bob-Whites, a dozen different topics. Whenever Nick wanted a different look, he'd ask different questions. "Regan would you help Trixie mount the horse? Thanks." As the redheaded groom approached, Nick continued to take photos. _You never know what's going to work,_ he thought to himself, waiting. He knew the shot was coming. There it was; a picture of the back of Regan. _Sorry, dude, just needed the red hair in the picture_, while helping Trixie settle on the now jittery Lady.

After snapping several more shots around the schoolhouse, he asked about the ride Trixie and Jim had taken the night of their date. "Did you just ride through the preserve? No riding through the big pasture?"

"Well, we rode through the pasture on the way home. Why do you ask?" Trixie answered Nick as she adjusted the cape to lay flat against Lady's flank.

Nick gave Trixie a big smile and said, "Trust me, OK? I know what we need to do. Can you give me twenty more minutes?"

"You're the professional, Nick. What do you want me to do?" Trixie asked.

Nick walked over to where Strawberry had been tied, away from the schoolhouse. He looped the camera over his head, secured it across his body and easily mounted the horse. Turning Strawberry back toward the Manor House he said, "Give me ten minutes to get to the pasture. Then I want you to ride across as you normally would. I want to catch the movement. Be prepared for me to ask you to do it a couple of times, OK?" Nick didn't wait for an answer; he just tapped Strawberry in the sides with his heels and took off at a trot.

Regan walked over and grabbed Lady's bridle to hold the antsy horse still, giving Trixie a break. "How are you doing? Want some more coffee?" Regan looped the reins on the mounting hitch and reached into the saddle bags where he had put the thermos and once again pulled out the laced coffee, pouring a cup for Trixie.

"I am a little chilly. Coffee would be nice," Trixie said, taking the lid and sipping. After a few moments of silence, she looked down at Regan. "So, what did you think of the new vet? Dr. Riley? She seemed…knowledgeable." Trixie had started giggling again. She couldn't help baiting her long-time friend.

"She's fine. Drink up, Trix, you look chilly." Regan unknowingly took the bait. He'd had a follow-up email from the new vet. _'I'd like a chance to sit down with you and Mr. Wheeler to discuss your current operation and where you would like help with development.' Like I need help with development!_ He'd been around professional horse racing and breeding his entire adult life. What did some blue-eyed, blonde vet know that he didn't know?

"Has it been...?" _Hiccup_ "Oh, excuse me. Has it been ten minutes?" Trixie asked, handing Regan back the empty coffee cup.

Regan looked at his watch and then back up at Trixie, making sure she was still okay to ride. "Still feel good, Trixie?"

"I feel fine!" Trixie threw her arms out wide to her side, like she was on the bow of the Titanic. "I'm Queen of the Schoolhouse!" she announced, snickering to herself. "Can you untie Lady? I'm ready to get this show on the road."

Regan unwrapped the reins and handed them to Trixie. Still holding onto the bridle, he said, "If you're sure you feel okay, I'll ride around and head to the top of the pasture so I'm not in the pictures. Take it easy, don't rush. Nick said he wanted photos of you in the pasture, so just meander through the preserve until you get there."

"OK! I got it, walk until we get to the pasture."

Regan untied Jupiter and swung into the saddle. "Be careful." _Lord, Jim will kill me if she hurts herself. That is if Peter leaves anything for Jim to pick at._ He started out of the clearing.

"Hey, Regan!" Trixie shouted after him, causing him to stop. "Why don't you call that cute vet and see if she wants to come over for coffee? You make some really good coffee." Trixie picked up the reins, clicked at Lady and walked out of the clearing.

As he watched Trixie leaving, he was proud of what a horsewoman she turned out to be and also perturbed that she was needling him about the vet. "Come on, Jupe, let's get a move on. We need to make it to the top of the pasture so we can keep an eye on things. I want to make sure I didn't do anything too stupid." Regan tapped Jupiter in the sides and set off at a trot through the preserve.

Nick had made his way back to the pasture. He dismounted Strawberry and tied the horse to the upper fence. Nick unslung the camera and scoped out the pasture. He found a position that would put him uphill from the path exiting the preserve. If he was right, Trixie should exit the preserve and head uphill, across the snow-covered pasture, the sunlight should just catch her…it would be magic. Nick held his breath, waiting for horse and rider to emerge.

Then, there she was. Trixie came cantering out of the preserve and moved quickly into a gallop. Her blue wool cape caught the wind and billowed out behind her. She was sitting straight up, in total control of the horse. She reminded Nick of a female centaur. _There were female centaurs in _Fantasia_, right?_ She rose and fell with the movements of the horse's powerful strides. Trixie was grinning broadly as she galloped across the pasture towards Nick.

She was laughing as she remembered the fun she and Jim had that night back in January. Trixie was having so much fun, she really was unaware of the man holding a camera. She swung around the pasture as Nick continued to take photos. She pulled Lady to a stop in front of him. "Well, Nick, what do you think? Do you have 'the photo' yet?" Trixie asked, a bit out of breath but still smiling as if she was having a wonderful time.

"Absolutely, Trix, absolutely!" Nick replied. He had it, he saw it as she was coming across the pasture: light, movement and subject had all combined to make magic. At least Nick felt he'd caught magic. He'd have to wait until he could load the photos. "Let's head back to the stables and I'll help Regan get the horses settled."

"We'll all help, Nick. If we ride, we clean. That's a hard and fast rule in Regan's world," Trixie said, remembering all the rides they'd taken as teenagers and the fun of taking care of the horses afterward. "Race you back!"

Regan watched as the two friends raced through the pasture towards the stable. He turned Jupiter in the direction of the stable, knowing that the photo shoot was obviously over. He had unsaddled Jupe and put him in his stall when Trix and Nick came laughing into the stable. "So I take it the photographs are finished?" Regan asked Nick as the groom walked over to help Trixie dismount.

"Yup, all done." Trixie jumped down from Lady before Regan could move to assist her. She led Lady towards her stall. She grabbed Lady's halter from the hook and unbuckled the throat latch of the bridle. Trixie put the halter over Lady's neck and waited for her to release the bit. When the bridle was completely removed, Trixie fixed the halter on Lady and prepared to finish up her post-riding chores.

As he was still mounted, Nick watched her and couldn't resist taking more photos as Trixie did such a basic thing as clean up after a ride. His height advantage was leading to some interesting angles for photos. The juxtaposition of a fancy dressed woman grooming a horse was worth exploring.

"OK, Ansel Adams, off the horse," Regan teased, grabbing Strawberry's halter from the hook by his stall. After Nick dismounted, Regan took Strawberry and started the grooming process.

As much as Nick had intended to help, he found himself continuing to take photos as Trixie and Regan joked back and forth while grooming the horses. Trixie had finished rubbing Lady down with the towel and was completing the job by brushing the hair flat. Trixie picked up another towel and was wiping Lady's face clean, paying special attention to her mouth and poll where the bridle had rubbed during their ride.

"Regan, I don't see a hoof pick in the tack box. I need one to clean out Lady's hooves." Trixie thought about needling the groom more about an unprepared tack box.

"I can just see you trying to clean out her hooves in that skirt." Regan grinned broadly, finishing up with Strawberry and putting him into his stall. He walked over to Lady and gestured for Trixie to move out of the way. He proceeded to lift the horse's hoof and clean it, checking for any areas of concern. "Trixie, do you mind unpacking the saddle bags I had on Jupiter?"

"No problem." Trixie walked over the bench where Regan had placed the saddlebags and started to unpack the items he had taken with them to the school. She laughed at the snake bite kit which was standard equipment for them to take on rides. She unpacked the two thermoses of coffee, a bottle of water, a length of rope, a space blanket, and a package of MREs. "Regan, were you worried we were going to get snowed in today?" Trixie asked holding up the space blanket.

"I've spent enough time in your presence to know it pays to be prepared, Trixie Belden. Just put the stuff on my desk and I'll put it all away." Regan was finishing up on Lady's left side and was moving around to her right when Trixie came back from his office, empty handed. He didn't see her open up the thermos of coffee and pour more into the lid.

Trixie had taken several deep sips, before she said, "Can I offer anyone some coffee?" Not getting an answer, she refilled her cup. Trixie sat down on the stool in the corner and propped up her Ugg-covered feet. She was daydreaming as she finished her coffee, watching Regan complete and finish off the grooming.

Regan looked over, after turning Lady into her stall, to find Trixie slumped on the stool in the corner. She was blowing the curl that fell over her forehead, staring cross-eyed at it, as if she were mesmerized by the hair. Every now and then, she would rub a finger across her nose, like she was scratching an itch. "Um, Trixie, how you doing? How much coffee did you have?"

"Ohhhh, I finished it. It was yummmy!" She was stretching out and now slightly slurring her words. "Hey! My tongue is numb!" Trixie tried to stand but wound up tripping over her feet and landing unceremoniously in a heap in the straw pile.

It was a very unladylike plop but she did manage to land face up with her skirt down. Nick couldn't resist one final photo of Trixie plopped in the middle of the pile of fresh straw. "Ah, Regan, I'm going to go now. Do you need me to do anything to help or do you have this under control?"

"Thanks Nick. I got myself into this, I'll get myself out. Who would have thought Trixie would drink the entire thermos of laced coffee? I only wanted to loosen her up. What is it they say about the best laid plans?" Regan asked rhetorically. "Hope the photos turn out, Nick."

"Bye, Trixie, I'll see you Saturday, OK?" Nick asked towards the blue-eyed blonde who was trying to extricate herself from the straw but was caught up in her cape.

"Bye, Nicky, see you Saturday." Trixie waved at him, sitting back down, giving up trying to get out of the straw on her own. "Regan, help! I can't get up; your straw has me trapped." She held her arms up waiting for the groom assistance.

Nick was chuckling to himself as he walked out of the stable and got into his car to head back to his studio. He had a lot to do before Saturday.

Regan hauled Trixie up and untwisted her cape. He unhooked it and shook it out before handing it back to her. He knew he needed to confess what he had done but wasn't sure how to go about it. _Well, grab the bull by its horns, I guess._ "Say, Trixie, what are your plans for the rest of the day?" _That's not too bad, maybe she'll say she's working from home and I don't have to worry about it,_ Regan thought hopefully.

"Well-l-l, first," Trixie started to tally things on her fingers. "I've got to get changed. I can't wear this to the doctor's." She swept her hands down her dressy, straw-covered outfit. Trixie held up three fingers, "Second, I have a doctor's appointment. Then after that," she muttered and held up two fingers. "I'm going to meet Coop to discuss our case."

"Trixie, have a seat. I don't know how to tell you this but that coffee you've been drinking was laced. Sweetie, you're drunk. You can't go anywhere," Regan confessed, helping Trixie to sit on the stool. "Can you cancel your doctor's appointment and go upstairs and get some sleep instead?"

"Nooooo, it took me forever to get this appointment. I NEED to keep it," Trixie said adamantly and was nodding her head so her curls were dancing on her forehead and there were tears in her eyes.

"OK, then, I'll drive you to your appointment. I bet if you take a shower before you go and have some plain coffee, you should be OK for the office visit," Regan said thinking aloud. "What time's the appointment and where do you have to go?"

"It's in White Plains and my appointment is at eleven. I HAVE to make this appointment, Regan. It's REALLY important." Trixie started to blush as she was explaining and Regan helped her back to the house. _I knew that coffee was too yummy,_ Trixie thought to herself.

They were heading up onto the porch when it occurred to him that he hadn't asked a key question. "Trixie, please tell me it's your eye doctor."

"Nooope!" Trixie had begun to realize what this now meant.

"Dentist?" Regan knew she wasn't that embarrassed about getting her teeth cleaned.

"Nooope!" Trixie was completely red with embarrassment.

"Podiatrist?" Regan was practically begging. He knew what was coming but he didn't want to know.

"Nooope!" Trixie said in a whisper. "I'm going to the lady doctor." Trixie had sobered rapidly, once she realized what was happening. However, she knew she was too impaired to drive and would have to let Regan take her to White Plains.

"Heaven help me. OK, Trixie, you go upstairs and get changed. I'll meet you in the garage in a half hour and we'll leave for White Plains." He turned and walked off the porch, muttering to himself. "It'll help her relax. No one will get hurt. What can happen? Heaven help me!"

Forty-five minutes later Trixie was slumped down in the passenger seat of Regan's dark metallic blue Silverado truck with her sunglasses on, leaning her head against the window. She had a slight headache but other than feeling a little sleepy, she really was okay. "Explain to me again how I managed to get drunk at eight in the morning?"

"Well," Regan began, gripping and ungripping the steering wheel in his discomfort. "I was thinking that you tend to be very self-critical, Trixie, and I wanted you to just relax and let your natural beauty shine through. So I added a little Kahlua to the coffee. It wasn't the best idea I've ever had but you have to admit, you were relaxed."

Trixie turned her head towards Regan, pulling her sunglasses down and looking at him over the top of the lenses. "'Not the best idea.' That's putting it mildly, don't you think?" A thought occurred to her and Trixie sat straight up. "Oh my goodness, Regan, Nick got the whole thing on film!"

Regan tried to reassure her, "I wouldn't worry too much. You were fine until we got back to the stable, when you finished off the coffee."

"Seriously, you're not lying to me?" Trixie's self consciousness came back, full force.

"With the slight exception of your plopping in the straw, you were your regular charming self. And if you think about it, falling into straw is a pretty 'Trixie' thing to do," Regan teased. "Heaven knows you've done it before."

"Thanks, Regan, you sure know how to make a girl feel good," Trixie said sarcastically. Deciding she needed a bit of revenge she said, "The office for my _doctor_ is the next complex on the right." She pointed out the next turn and smiled as Regan noticeably cringed.

Regan pulled the heavy duty truck up to the entrance of the professional building. "So, Trixie, I'm going to go hang out somewhere, find a donut shop or something. You've got my cell phone number and you can call me when you're done, or ready, or whatever."

"Sure you don't want to come up and wait inside?" Trixie giggled as she got out of the truck. "Thanks for driving me, Regan, and thanks for thinking about me."

"Never thought I'd say this to you but sorry for getting you drunk, Trix." Regan smiled wanly.

Trixie gave her friend a brilliant smile. "I _was_ over thinking things. You were right. I'll call when I'm all done." She shut the door to the truck and walked into the building.

Checking the directory, she found the suite for Dr. Charlotte Kisthardt. Trixie took the elevator up to the fourth floor and walked into the spacious waiting area. After filling out the required new patient forms, she sat down to wait to be called. Boredom quickly set in. Trixie had never been one to sit still for long. She tried to wait patiently but finally gave in and called work. Cooper didn't pick up, so she left a message, telling him she was going to take the whole day on sick leave after all. After that, she checked her email from her phone.

Logging on she saw she had an email from Honey and another one from Jim. She decided to open Honey's email first and save Jim's for later. Better to remain calm before her visit.

_Hey, Trixie! How are you today? You had your secret photo shoot this morning, right? Well, I hope it went well. I know the pictures are going to be perfectly perfect. I can't believe Nick Roberts, artist, is now Nick Roberts, graphic artist. I can't wait to see the pictures! Is he going to give you a CD so you can send me some? hint, hint? _

_I am so ready to be done. I know law school is going to pay off in the long run for the BWDA as well as helping Jim's school. BUT, this Advocacy class is a PITA. Oh well, just a few more months and then the bar exams. Holp!_

_Well, I'm going to run. We need an old fashioned chat soon. _

_Hugs, Honey_

Trixie sent a quick text message reply: _H, got your email. Photos went well. More to the story. U will love. I'll call later. Be good. XOXO, T._

Moments later a nurse called out, "Beatrix? Beatrix Belden?"

"That's me. Please call me Trixie." She followed the nurse down the hallway and took a seat in a pale-colored exam room. After completing the required doctor's office standards: blood pressure, pulse, and weight, the nurse said, "The doctor will be in in a minute."

Trixie sat on the edge of the exam table, waiting patiently, looking at the reproduction watercolor pictures on the wall. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and a short, curvy woman with straight brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, walked into the office. "Hi, I'm Dr. Charlotte Kisthardt." She shook hands and continued, "But you can call me Charlie."

"Nice to meet you, Charlie. I'm Trixie."

"Nice to meet you, too. New patients are always welcome. So, Trixie, what brings you to the office today?" the doctor asked as she sat down and opened Trixie's empty chart.

"Well, I'm recently moved back to New York and thought I should find a regular doctor. I saw my family doctor in Sleepyside before I went away but I would rather have a GP for general issues and also have an OB/GYN. Does that make sense?" Trixie explained.

"Perfect. Let me get some information then." The middle aged doctor asked Trixie the basic medical questions and made notations in the chart. "What is your current method of birth control?"

Trixie blushed slightly and took a deep breath. "Actually, that's the main reason for my visit. My current method is abstinence. But I don't know how long I'm going to last with that method. My boyfriend and I aren't…well, we haven't…"

"I think I understand. You're not sexually active, yet, but as a consenting adult, you think it is best to be prepared. Is that about right?" Charlie raised her eyebrows as she looked up from the chart and her notes.

"Yes. We haven't had sex yet but, Charlie, I don't know how much longer we can wait, you know?" Trixie huffed out a breath, fluffing her bangs.

"Understandable. Let's take care of the uncomfortable portion of this visit if you're ready." Charlie reached into the drawer of the table and pulled out a hospital gown and sheet. "You know what to do with this. Opening in front and I'll be back in a few. I'll knock first. OK?"

"OK, let's saddle up,"

"Saddle up?" Charlie asked quizzically.

"You know, stirrups, saddle up. Sorry, it's what my girlfriends and I call our trip to the lady doctor." Trixie explained.

"I love it! Saddle up, that's one I hadn't heard." Charlie left the room laughing quietly.

Trixie quickly changed in the hospital gown, folding her clothes and putting them on the chair. She sat, slightly uncomfortable, at the end of the table and waited for the doctor to knock on the door. When she heard the tapping she said, "Come in."

The doctor explained everything they would be doing during the exam. She prepared the instruments she would need and the medical supplies on the small table. Charlie referred to Trixie's file one last time before beginning the exam. "You live in Sleepyside?"

Trixie was caught off guard by the question as the doctor patted the table, gesturing for Trixie to lie back. "Yes, I've lived there all my life, except for college and a few years afterward. Why do you ask?"

As the exam continued, Charlie explained her inquiry about Trixie's hometown. "Well, a month ago I was meeting a friend at the movies; we were seeing the monthly oldies movie at the Cameo. I parked, put my money in the meter and went into the movie. Afterward, I came out and I see this man standing by my car. At first, I was worried and thought it might have been a suspicious character. Then I noticed it was a police officer and he was writing me a ticket."

"Sleepyside's finest; it's how we make all our road improvement monies. The people at the special movie night and their expired meter tickets," Trixie joked. "The police academy graduates love writing parking tickets."

"That's the kicker," the doctor continued. "You might feel a small pinch. The meter wasn't expired and it wasn't a rookie. It was _the Police Chief_. Can you believe that? Chief Molinari, I think?"

"Molinson, Wendell Molinson. He's the police chief." Trixie really wanted to laugh but couldn't risk it. "Chief Molinson was writing tickets?"

"It gets weirder," the doctor looked up at Trixie. "He had to borrow a ticket book from one of the other officers. I saw him hand it back to him. AND even more bizarre, my meter wasn't even expired. Unfortunately, I didn't notice that until after he had left. One more swab and we're done."

"So, let me see if I understand this. You were parked legally on an unexpired meter. Yet the Chief borrowed a ticket book, wrote you a ticket and got all your information?" Trixie sat up as the doctor told her to. "I suspect that Wendell Molinson wanted to meet you. He's been a widower for about five years. Now that we've gotten past my harum-scarum teenaged years, we get along pretty well."

"I sense there is more to this story," Charlie said, taking off her gloves and washing her hands. "I'll take these samples to the lab, let you get dressed and we'll finish up in my office. When you're ready, it's the last door on the left. I'll meet you there." Dr. Kisthardt walked out of the office carrying the samples and closed the door behind her.

Trixie quickly got dressed. After visiting the restroom, she went down the hallway and found Charlie sitting behind her desk using the computer. "Come on in. I was just updating your file. So first things first, everything looks great. All the right plumbing in all the right places." Charlie smiled at Trixie. "We should have your test results back in about ten days and will call if there is anything abnormal. If you don't hear from us, it's good news. You are, of course, welcome to call and get all your results from the nurse on duty if you'd like."

"I like the no news is good news method. It's simpler." Trixie sat back, relaxing.

"We'll get you a prescription for birth control pills. I prefer them, they're been tested for years, no added hormones or injections and when you want to decide you want to consider a family, you just stop taking them. No reversal procedures. Does that sound good for you?" The doctor was writing on a prescription pad. "So, tell me about Wendell. Sounds like you know him well and now you have me wondering how you know him? Spend much time with the police growing up?"

"Actually, yes. My friends and I got in a few scrapes growing up; trouble always seemed to find us. More than once Sergeant Molinson, well, Chief now, saved our hides. In fact, one of my friends, Dan, is a sergeant on the Sleepyside police force and I went into the FBI," Trixie admitted.

"Seriously?" Charlie was leaning on the desk, amazed with this news. "So, he's a widower?"

"Yes. I heard he'd been dating quietly for about a year. Do you want me to ask Dan what he knows?" Trixie grinned.

"Sounds so high school. Do you think he was interested in me?" Charlie asked.

"The facts stand for themselves. He went out of his way to meet you and get your information, and more importantly, give you his, so I'd say yes, I think he is interested. I'd call him if I were you. Blame it on the ticket and ask to discuss it over coffee at Wimpy's. They make the best strawberry shakes, by the way." Trixie encouraged her new doctor.

"Trixie, you've given me a lot to think about. Here's your prescription. It's written for a year's supply, so I don't need to see you again until next year. Unless, that is, I see you around Sleepyside first," Charlie said, handing the piece of paper to Trixie. "It takes a week to start being effective but best to use additional protection for the first month to be sure."

"Charlie, it was very nice meeting you. I hope you do call Chief Molinson, he's a good guy." Trixie shook hands with the doctor. As she waited to check out with the nurse, she called Regan's cell phone. "I'm done. Meet you downstairs? Yup, five minutes? OK." Trixie took care of the co-payment and went downstairs to meet Regan.

She climbed into the truck and shut the door. "Have a nice time? Did you have coffee?" she asked sarcastically.

Regan was caught off guard and started coughing. Luckily he hadn't pulled out of the driveway yet. He took a few deep breaths. "Again, I'm sorry, Trixie. How many times do I need to say it?"

"We're good; I just couldn't resist teasing you. Let's head back to Sleepyside," Trixie said.

"I thought you were going into work this afternoon?" Regan asked.

"Originally I was, but somehow I became too impaired to drive and now my vehicle is in Sleepyside, while I'm four minutes from work. So, I'd have to go back to Sleepyside and then drive all the way back here, wasting another hour of my day. And, as I have a raging headache, I took the afternoon off, too. Well, at least I did when I made the call." Trixie leaned back and put her sunglasses on. "I am however, exhausted, so let's just go home."

"Sounds like a plan. Why don't you take a nap on the way back?" Regan suggested.

"I think that's a good idea. Before we leave White Plains, do you mind if we make a quick stop?" Trixie asked, yawning. "I would like to drop off my prescription and pick it up tomorrow after work."

Regan looked over at the wilting blonde, who was almost asleep already. "Of course, we can. Is there a drug store near your building?"

"Yeah, it's right across the street. They've got one of those old-fashioned lunch counters in the back. Cooper and I eat there at once or twice a week, or at least carry out. They have great chicken noodle soup." Trixie still had the prescription clutched in her hand but her eyes were closed and she was rapidly drifting off to sleep.

Regan quickly found the little drug store and pulled into a parking place. He was about to wake Trixie up when he decided he'd let her sleep. He reached across and took the prescription. He walked into the drug store and found the prescription drop.

The druggist came over. "How can I help you, sir?"

"I'd like to drop this prescription off for pick up tomorrow," Regan said, handing the paper to the white-coated man.

"OK, have you had prescriptions filled here before?" The druggist looked down at the prescription. "Oh, you're dropping off for your wife?"

"No, I'm not married. Why?" Regan asked, clueless.

The druggist looked up at the redhead. "Sir, I don't think the birth control is yours."

"Ugh. Don't tell me anymore. It's for a friend, a platonic friend. Her name is Trixie, um Beatrix Belden," Regan quickly explained.

"Ah, Agent Belden, we know her well. She's a wonderful customer; she's in here all the time. I'll take care of this for her. Tell her it'll be ready tomorrow." The druggist took the prescription and walked away, unfazed.

Regan stood at the counter for a moment, digesting what he now knew. _I never needed to know that information, never._ He raked his left hand through his hair and shook his head slowly from side to side in disbelief. "What a day!"

**Authors' Notes:**

We are thankful for our editors, BonnieH, Donnis, Mylee, Pam (ps9906) and WendyM. Any mistakes including typos or errors of any kind are by the Smush Sisters and not these wonderful ladies who try to help us make better stories.

To BonnieH, we want to express our love and thanks. She makes our story web page ready and so gorgeous. You are awesome!

Ansel Adams is a famous photographer and painter

MRE is meal ready to eat used by military and other people when cooking can't be done.

Ugg is a brand of footwear both stylish and warm

Kahlua is a yummy alcoholic beverage


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Characters from the Trixie Belden _©_ series are the property of Random House. They are used without permission, although with a great deal of affection and respect. No profit is being made from this unauthorized work of fan fiction. All products and places are respectfully mentioned and not for any personal use or profit._

Written by J&J SmushSisters

Making Memories - Chapter 6

As Regan pulled into the driveway of the Manor House, Trixie's homing instinct seemed to kick in and she woke up from her nap. "Oh my goodness, I slept the whole way?" she asked rhetorically. "But I needed to drop off my prescription." She started to look around for the prescription, assuming she had dropped it during her nap.

"I took care of it, Trix. You can pick up your prescription tomorrow." Regan turned the truck off. He climbed out of the truck and walked around to the passenger side. He opened the door up and leaned in the open doorway to talk privately. "Now, Trixie, this has been a very strange day for both of us. Frankly, I now know more than I ever really wanted to know. It wasn't all that long ago that I was your age. I appreciate that you are planning ahead but I am begging you…I don't want to know anymore." He stepped back and held his hand out to help Trixie from the truck.

Trixie took his hand and stepped down from the Silverado. "Regan I can promise you, I will never ask you to take me to the gynecologist again, if you promise to not make me anymore 'special' coffee." She quirked an eyebrow at her longtime friend, asking, "Agreed?" She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Regan on the cheek. "Thanks for taking care of me today."

The gruff groom flushed. "Always, Trixie. I'm always going to help take care of the Bob-Whites."

Knowing it would just embarrass Regan to continue, Trixie gave him a quick hug and walked to the front porch. She opened the front door and was greeted with the rapid clicking of nails on the marble floor. Sherlock came running from Mrs. Wheeler's study. The tinkling that usually came from Sherlock's tags was different. Trixie knelt down to see what was different. Hanging from her collar was a new charm, a small enamel daisy. Trixie turned it over and saw it was inscribed on the back, 'Daddy's Girl_.'_

"I see you have a new present, little girl. I wonder where it came from." She gave the puppy a tummy rub as the dog flopped onto her back, exposing her freckled belly. "Let's go find Grammy Maddie and see what she knows."

Sherlock took off down the marbled foyer and turned into Maddie's beautifully decorated study. Trixie entered the room to see Maddie seated at her desk reading something on her laptop. "Afternoon, Maddie. How was your day?"

"Hello, Trixie. We weren't expecting you back until supper. Is everything all right?" Maddie asked, closing the laptop and standing up. She crossed over to Trixie and took a good look at the young woman. "Are you sick?"

"It's just a headache. I'm going to take another aspirin and then a hot shower. Then I'll be right as rain." Trixie sat down on the plush, comfortable, pastel-colored sofa. Sherlock jumped up and tried to sit on her lap. The puppy was growing so much she no longer fit on Trixie's lap and could only get her front half on. Big brown eyes looked up at her mistress and a small "woof" escaped the dog. Trixie scratched her behind the ears, causing the charms on the collar to jingle. "Oh, Maddie, where did Sherlock's new jewelry come from?"

"There was a delivery around lunch time for you two. Celia put your present upstairs. Sherlock's charm was attached and I didn't think you'd mind if we put it on." Maddie, who had sat down next to Trixie on the couch, reached out to pet the beagle mix. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not," Trixie answered. "You said there's a present upstairs for me?" She smiled brightly and Maddie was once again taken by her natural sunny beauty.

"Yes, there is something upstairs in Honey's room for you," Maddie said, scooping up the puppy. "Go! See what's waiting for you!"

Trixie jumped up from the sofa and dashed upstairs. She opened the door to Honey's room. On the desk sat a huge bouquet of Marguerite daisies. They looked like they had just been picked and were placed in a cut crystal vase. Trixie crossed the room and looked at the wildflowers, running her fingers across a blossom. Nestled in the middle of the flowers was a card. Trixie opened it and read: _Dear Shamus, I know I usually send you orchids, but these reminded me of you – natural and beautiful. So, do you love me or love me not? I know I love you. Jim._ She was smiling like a loon when Sherlock came running into the room.

"I see you found your present," Maddie said, smiling. She was carrying a glass of water and had a bottle of ibuprofen. "Here, take two of these and why don't you take a nice relaxing bubble bath?"

Trixie put the card down on the desk, took the bottle of pills and the glass of water. She shook out two and swallowed them with a large gulp of water. "Thanks, Maddie. I think I will check my email and then get a quick shower. Afterward, if there's time before dinner, I might take a nap."

As soon as Maddie left, Trixie sat on the chaise and booted up her computer. After logging on, she checked her work email first. There was nothing pressing, thankfully. There was an email from Cooper.

_Belden, sorry that you're feeling cruddy. Wanted to let you know I followed up with the lead on the Anderson case. They're sending the files over. They should be here before COB today. If there's time, I'll pull the phone records to cross reference. If I didn't know better and Lover-Boy was out of town, I'd be suspicious. Thinking if you have a chance, you could take a look at the ballistics again and cross reference any other cases that may pop. We'll get fresh eyes on the case tomorrow. Feel better. Coop_

Unfortunately, she didn't have a copy of the report with her, so she sent a quick reply letting Cooper know that the report was still on her desk if he wanted to dig through it again today. Then she opened her personal email and went straight to Jim's earlier email.

_Shamus, did you dream about me? How is your baby toe today? Did my mental kisses make it feel better? I'm meeting with Eli again today and spending the day talking with the staff. One of the things I really like is their idea of houses with key staff being responsible for a set group of students the whole time they are at school. Kinda reminds me of Hogwarts without the magic. Hopefully Dad and I will be done and home Friday. Did you get my present? I hope you and Sherlock like them. They made me think of you. I love you! See you soon. I'll call tonight. All my love, Jim_

Trixie sat back and beamed as she rereadJim's email. She knew it was silly and schoolgirlish to read and reread his email but she did anyway. Instead of hopping in the shower, she decided to send him an email back.

_Dear Jim, Thanks 'bunches'! I love the flowers! And Sherlock's charm is beautiful! Where did you find such a perfect present? I'm glad you are getting a lot of great ideas for the school. I can see house names now …Rosewood …Cobbett's …Valley …and Mead. OR you could go with family names …Frayne …Fitzgerald …and Maadsen. I could go on and on! I had an appointment this morning and developed the worst headache, so I took the afternoon off. I can't wait for you to get home but I know you're learning so much. So, I guess I will try and be patient…trying. Hurry home! We miss you! Love you always, Trixie_

After hitting send, Trixie got up and stuck her face in the flowers, breathing in their floral smell. She picked a single daisy and played the game she remembered so well from her childhood. "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me…," as she plucked petals from the daisy. Her face was glowing as she made it to the final petal. "He loves me! But I already knew that." Trixie grabbed her bathrobe and went into the bathroom for a shower.

It was a little after 4:00 when Trixie emerged from Honey's spacious bathroom, snuggled in her bathrobe and turtle slippers. Her hair was wrapped in a towel. She sat down at the desk, intending to read the parts of the Anderson file she had saved on her laptop. As she was booting the computer up, a huge yawn broke through. Trixie decided to lie down, just for a second, as the file was loading.

Two hours later, she woke up as Celia came in to get her for dinner. "Oh my goodness, I can't believe I fell asleep. I know I was sleepy but…two hours! I can't believe it. Celia, I'll be down in a minute. Thanks for waking me up," Trixie said getting up from the bed and dressing quickly. She ran her fingers through her slightly damp hair and brushed some blusher on her cheeks. She was dressed and in the dining room in seven minutes, a personal best.

Following dinner, Trixie was wide awake. She joined Maddie in the den for another movie festival. This night was a total chick flick, _Some Kind of Wonderful_. Even though they had enjoyed a delicious dinner, Maddie and Trixie still had room for hot buttered popcorn with sea salt. They also decided to have a glass of Merlot. Trixie wasn't too sure after her fun-filled morning and she sipped gently. But discovering no ill effects, she happily consumed the delicious wine.

"Maddie, I can't believe I've never seen this movie. It was a great Thursday night feature, thanks. Gosh, it's late," Trixie said, looking at her watch. "Guess I should take Sherlock out one last time and head to bed. I'm back to my normal schedule tomorrow."

"Well, I hope you girls have a nice walk and I'll see you tomorrow for dinner then?" Maddie asked, as Trixie stood up, folding the blanket and putting it in the chest.

"I would love that but I'm not sure what tomorrow's schedule will be. With missing today completely, I may have to work late. Would it be all right if I called tomorrow to let you know?" Trixie asked, clipping the leash onto the puppy.

Maddie stood up and grabbed the empty popcorn bowl. "I think that's a great idea. What do you think about inviting your parents to dinner? Your mother will be back tomorrow. I know we usually do dinner on Saturday but a day early would be nice. If the weather is nice, we could fire up the grill."

"That would be lovely. I'll call tomorrow before noon to let you know what time I'm going to be free tomorrow." Trixie hugged Maddie. "Goodnight!"

Trixie walked outside with Sherlock. Her phone rang as she was picking up after the dog. After checking the caller ID, she answered the call with, "Hola!"

"Hola? All I rate is hello?" Jim teased.

"Oh, I thought it was my other boyfriend, Juan," Trixie taunted.

"Listen, Miss Belden, you better not have found another boyfriend while I've been in Colorado," Jim threatened. "I waited too long for you to admit I was your one and only, I will NOT share you. Well, maybe with our dog, but any dude named Juan has got to go."

Trixie was chuckling at Jim's response. "Good thing you're coming home soon. I was thinking about filling out online dating applications."

"Well, you can put that thought away. No need for any online dating application. Not now, not ever," Jim said emphatically. "So what did you and Mother do tonight?"

"We had merlot and popcorn and watched a total chick flick. I'm so going to have to share it with Honey and Di next time we're all together," Trixie said, tossing a stick for Sherlock to chase. She sat down on the glider and waited for the puppy to bring the stick back. "How is Colorado?"

"Cold, very cold. It snowed six inches last night. But they're used to it out here, so everything went on as planned. Dad is having a late meeting with Eli and his investors. That part of the business doesn't really interest me, so I spent the evening with the staff and kids at the school," Jim replied. He was looking at the photos on his laptop that he'd had taken of the campus. "I can't wait to show you their wilderness training facility."

"It sounds like you're having a great trip. I'm glad you were able to go. I've missed you but I'm willing to share you on occasion," Trixie admitted.

"How do you feel? How's your head?" Jim asked.

"I'm feeling better. I took an unexpected nap and woke up without the headache. So I suppose my siesta was a good thing."

"Wow, becoming bilingual are we? Should I be worried about Juan after all?" Jim teased.

Trixie laughed and said, "You've now heard my entire repertoire of Spanish, so I don't think you have to worry about imaginary Juan." Looking around she noticed the dog was exploring the side of the house, under the windows. "Sherlock! Let's go in," she called. "The flowers are beautiful, Jim. You shouldn't have but I love them," Trixie said softly, opening the front door and letting herself and the dog inside. She walked upstairs to Honey's room. She saw the bouquet as soon as she turned on the lights. "They remind me of springtime."

"They reminded me of you. Do you remember that lunch on the bluffs the first spring after the Wheelers adopted me? The Bob-Whites had gone there for a picnic. Dan and Mart were off looking for samples for their biology class. Brian was reading an anatomy book and I was pretending to sleep. Honey and Diana convinced you to go pick flowers to take home to your mothers," Jim voice softened as he told his recollection of their long ago lunch.

"I remember that you were lying on the blanket like the lord of the manor. Honey decided the flowers were perfectly perfect and we HAD to pick them. I was praying you'd decide to talk to me so I wouldn't have to go pick flowers. But you didn't save me," Trixie recounted.

"And then Diana decided that there weren't enough daisies to take home, so she and Honey made daisy chains with them. You looked so cute wearing the daisies," he confessed.

She was shocked. "You were awake and saw the whole thing?"

"Yup! You were adorable."

"I think I may be mortified but also shocked that you kept a secret from me. James Winthrop Frayne, what else haven't you told me?" Trixie demanded.

"Dozens and dozens of things; I need to keep you on your toes!" Jim teased. "You'll just have to stay with me to find out everything."

"You do realize I am a trained FBI agent. I have ways of making you talk," Trixie taunted.

"I'm counting on it," Jim said huskily.

"I'm sure we can up with something," Trixie purred and tried to stifle a huge yawn.

"Baby, I'm going to let you go. You sound exhausted and need a good night's sleep. Sweet dreams, sweetheart," Jim said tenderly.

"Think I might take the hot bath your mother suggested and go to bed," Trixie said. "Nighty night, Jim. I love you."

"Sleep tight, Trix. I love you too, bye," Jim said, hanging up the phone.

Trixie sat at the desk, smiling at the daisies. "Well, Sherlock, seems that your daddy has some surprises in store for me," she told the sleeping puppy. After putting the phone away, Trixie stood up to get ready for bed. She wasn't the least bit tired. The afternoon nap was coming back to haunt her now. She decided the best thing to do would be a hot bubble bath, "That might settle me down and make me sleepy."

Relaxing in the tub loosened up all of Trixie's tightness left over from the morning events. The horseback riding, along with her doctor's visit, had made her very tense. After soaking for a half hour, she was as limp as an over-cooked noodle.

Trixie got out of the tub, brushed her teeth, got into her warm pajamas and Jim's Harvard sweatshirt. After setting her alarm, she curled up on the bed and tried to focus on a favorite Lucy Radcliffe book she borrowed from Honey's bookcase. But she just couldn't concentrate, so after fifteen minutes, she put the book back and booted up her computer. She decided to check her email one last time. There was nothing new. She was about to log off when an instant message popped up.

**HoneyBee**: Trix, are you there?

**SGShamus**: Yes! How are you? What are you doing up this late? You have an early class Friday morning.

**HoneyBee**: I was just checking a fact for my paper I am submitting to Law Review.

**SGShamus**:Seriously? You finally decided to submit something for publication? I am so proud of you! Have you told anyone else?

**HoneyBee**: Well, I'm not sure they'll accept it but I wanted to try. Over Christmas, Brian mentioned that he wished he had put in for publication when he was still an intern.

**SGShamus**:Now that he's a resident, he's so busy. I know he's ready for his peds rotation.

**HoneyBee**: I agree. So tell me all about your photo shoot, Ms. Klum.

**SGShamus**:OMG, you are going to die! I can't tell you everything, cause I promised to keep it a secret but I can tell you Nick said the photos were great.

**HoneyBee**: What do you mean you can't tell me? I thought I was your BFF…

**SGShamus**:You will always be my BFF (how high school can we be? ) but I did promise. I can't break my promise in less than twelve hours! When I see you for the 'fabulous dress selection'…I'll tell you more in person.

**HoneyBee**: Goodness, did you get that invitation, too? I was hoping it was just a sample and I was dreaming.

**SGShamus**:Nope, Honey you are not dreaming. We have been invited to help in the "selection of bridesmaid dresses, for the Wedding of the Century." Can you believe Sally is billing her wedding as the "_Wedding of the Century?_"

**HoneyBee**: Well, it _is_ Sally.

**SGShamus**:At least we'll have safety in numbers. Di and our mothers have been invited. I think Sally's mother wanted to be seen in the company of the Mrs. Wheeler and Mrs. Lynch. Poor church mice Beldens get invited by default. BAHA!

**HoneyBee**: Trixie Belden! You have more class in your little finger than Sally has in her whole entire plastic body! Don't make me come down there and whip up on you!

**SGShamus**: Gosh, Honey, I was just joking. Calm down, Towanda! All is well, promise.

**HoneyBee**: LOL, sorry. I got up on my soapbox so quickly. Don't know what came over me.

**SGShamus**:No worries! I got beautiful flowers today…

**HoneyBee**: Orchids?

**SGShamus**:Nope. You'll never guess. Your DB sent me daisies. They are so pretty.

**HoneyBee**: Daisies, very sweet.

**SGShamus**:Yeah, he had some story about a picnic the BWGs went on.

**HoneyBee**: I remember that picnic. Brian had his nose in a book the whole time and Jim fell asleep.

**SGShamus**:He wasn't asleep. He was watching the entire thing…daisy chains and all. If I didn't love him, I'd bop him one for his deception. :p Anyway…are you going to make it home before dress shopping?

**HoneyBee**: I don't think so. If my proposal is accepted for Law Review, I'm going to have additional work to do. UGH! Why did I decide to do Law Review?

**SGShamus**:Because you are brilliant and talented and need to show what you know! I wish you could come home for a visit though.

**HoneyBee**: So, I have to ask, what are you doing up this late, woman-who-has-a-real-job?

**SGShamus**:I can't sleep. I took a nap this afternoon and now I'm restless.

**HoneyBee**: So sorry. Warm milk? Hot bath? Brown liquor?

**SGShamus**:Milk – yuck! Bath – done. Liquor – um, no, not after this morning. I'll have to tell you the whole story soon! Promise, you'll love it!

**HoneyBee**: Oh my! I can't wait. Maybe the dress extravaganza will be worth it. This better be a great story!

**SGShamus**:It'll be worth it. Maybe I'll do some jumping jacks.

**HoneyBee**: UGH! I'm all for exercise but not this late. You'll get all sweaty and you just took a bath. What about soft music?

**SGShamus**:That's not a bad idea. Where are your CDs?

**HoneyBee**: Ithaca

**SGShamus**:Lotta good you do me with that suggestion. I didn't bring my iPod, so I'm without music.

**HoneyBee**: Go steal something from Jim's room. He's got everything, the Beatles, Kenny Loggins, Rascal Flatts – take your pick. My DB is eclectic in his taste. He probably has whale sounds, too.

**SGShamus**:Think I'll avoid the whales, TY. Well, my friend, YOU need your sleep so I am going to make you go to bed.

**HoneyBee**: Good plan…wait one second…BRB

**SGShamus**:...waiting…

**HoneyBee**: I'm back. I had to turn the ringer on my phone off. I didn't want to forget again.

**SGShamus**:Why?

**HoneyBee**: I guess some pizza joint or late night delivery place has a number close to mine, cause for the past few nights I've gotten phone calls in the wee hours of the morning. Someone always says they are sorry for disturbing me but like you said…early class, so tonight I'm getting smart and turning off the phone.

**SGShamus**:See, told you, you are smart and brilliant! Nighty Night, my dear friend!

**HoneyBee**: Night Trix, TTYL, Love you!

**SGShamus**:Love you, too! Bye!

Trixie logged off the computer and shut it down for the night. She walked across the plush carpeting to double check that Honey didn't leave any music she would want to listen to. The only thing she found was the old CD player they use at the boathouse, no CDs. Trixie walked quietly across the hallway.

It was now well past midnight and Trixie didn't want to explain what she was doing up so late and why she was 'sploring in Jim's room. She turned the light on and easily found Jim's music collection. "Honey wasn't kidding. He _does_ have whale songs. Oh, Nature Boy, that's just too much." Trixie flipped through a dozen CDs before she found a few that might zone her out. She grabbed one and put it in the player. She sat down on the bed to listen. The first CD was too instrumental with pan flutes and the second one the singer was a mumbler, so Trixie found herself straining to understand the words.

Finally out of desperation, she put a Kenny Loggins CD in the player. _Not bad, some instrumentals but I can understand him,_ she thought to herself and she curled up on Jim's bed to listen to the first song. She leaned back and closed her eyes, trying to relax. _Slow deep breaths, Belden._ She breathed in and out counting in her head to ten. Soon her thoughts were overwhelmed with Jim. He was surrounding her. It was then she realized she was inhaling his scent from his pillow.

Trixie picked up his pillow, put her face close and breathed in deeply. Woods, spice and that subtle smell of leather…the smell of Jim. The CD player moved on to the next track. She felt the music was mellow and it was better than nothing. She grabbed the CD out of the player, took Jim's pillow, turned off the lights and returned to Honey's room.

After putting the CD in the player, she turned off the lights and climbed into bed. She curled herself around the pillow and breathed in and out. Soon, without realizing it, she drifted off to the dreamland that Kenny was singing about.

It was very early Friday morning when the front door to the Manor House opened. Creeping into the darkness of the front hallway were two tall well-built men. They each carried a bag over their shoulder and the younger man had a laptop case in his right hand. "Well, Jim, happy to be home?" the older man asked.

"Absolutely! Thanks for leaving tonight, Dad. I know changing the schedule to leave tonight took a little work." Jim stood quietly in the foyer.

Matthew Wheeler, looking at his watch, said, "Jim, I have learned many things over the years. One of the most important is I've never, ever, regretted making time for my family. Now go drop your bag and get at least a few hours of sleep before you catch up with Trixie." Matt stepped to the den doorway, waggled his eyebrows and said, "As soon as I drop my briefcase on my desk, I think I'll let your mother know we made it home."

"TMI, Dad, TMI. Night!" Jim taunted and walked up the stairs. He thought about stopping at Honey's room and peeking inside but decided that it would be wise to unpack, set his alarm and surprise Trixie in the morning. Demonstrating great will power, Jim went into his room and turned on the light. He put the laptop on his desk and turned to look at the rumpled bed. "Hmmm, who's been sleeping in my bed?" he asked out loud. "And why didn't she stay?"

Continuing to talk to himself, he unpacked his carry-on bag and put his toiletries back where they went. "She wrinkles up my bed but doesn't have the courtesy to stay put. That's a fine how do you do! Well, Frayne, guess she loves you for your socks." Jim picked up a lone sock from the top of his dresser, realizing this must be from the pair Trixie used to hold the ice pack on her toe. He finished unpacking, brushed his teeth and changed into his pajama bottoms.

Jim went to pull the covers down on his bed when he realized his pillow was missing. He looked next to the bed, under the bed and finally in the closet but no pillow. "This is weird. I had a pillow before I left." Then an idea dawned on him. He turned his overhead light off before he opened the door to the hallway. Quietly, he opened the door to his sister's room. He silently closed the door and crossed the room. "Found it!" he whispered, looking at his sleeping girlfriend who was curled up with his pillow.

Trixie was asleep and unaware of his appraisal. She had turned onto her back with her left arm flung up over her curly head. Her right arm was still curled around the pillow, as if she was holding on tightly and didn't want to let go. She had started out sleeping on her side on the edge of the bed, so Jim had plenty of room when he sat down on the right side of the bed. He gazed at her as she slept. The love and affection he felt evident in his eyes. _I know I should go, head back to my room. But there's just enough room on this twin bed. I'll just lay here for a minute and hold her for just a second._

Jim justified his actions to himself as he lay down and drew Trixie into his arms. She didn't wake up; she just turned into him, as if coming home. She snuggled into his bare chest, resting her hand above his heart, and Jim heard a deep sigh escape. He placed his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes, _just for a second._ That was his last thought before drifting off to sleep.

Habitually, Trixie awoke a few moments before her alarm went off. Once, in college, when she thought about it, she figured that she was hearing the timer click a minute before the alarm went off; her subconscious readying her for alertness. This morning, when her brain told her that it was time to get up, she slowly focused on the extra warmth that surrounded her.

Trixie was still slumbering when she realized that she was being held tightly in a warm embrace. She slowly opened her eyes. She began to focus and realized that she was curled up, nestled in freckled arms. Her palm splayed across a broad well-defined bare chest. Her eyes took in the muscled abs and the slim trail of copper colored hair that traveled from the navel to the waist band of plaid pajama bottoms.

Her fingers itched to trace the fine hairs. She licked her lips and sighed as she realized her dream from last night had come true, she was waking up in Jim's arms. She wasn't at all sure how it happened but she wasn't going to question fate. She looked up at the last second and watched as Jim's eyes flashed open as her alarm shrilled. His arm shot out to the nightstand behind her and silenced the alarm clock.

The strong freckled arm returned quickly to pull Trixie tightly to him. Emerald green eyes locked on sapphire blue ones. "Good morning," Jim said huskily, kissing Trixie on the tip of her nose.

"Good morning. Where did you come from?" Trixie asked, perplexed but smiling.

"Well, twenty-six years ago last July, I was born at Doctor's Hospital in Albany," Jim teased, his hands roaming up and down Trixie's sides.

"No goofball. When did you get here?" Trixie asked, her right hand winding around his back, holding him tightly.

"Dad and I got in about two hours ago," Jim said, his hands slipping under her pajama top to stroke the bare flesh of her back. "I had every intention of going straight to bed but my pillow was AWOL. I was searching for it."

"Oh, I borrowed it. I hope you don't mind." Her left hand was nestled on his chest, but her right hand was caressing his back and slipped into the waistband of his pajamas, her fingertips caressing his backside.

As soon as she touched his bare skin, all of Jim's thoughts left him. He sucked in his breath and couldn't form a coherent statement. Trixie's fingers had barely skimmed his waistline. _What are you going to do when she touches you? Explode? _Jim thought to himself.

"Hello? Jim, where'd you go?" Trixie asked, still lying on her left side. She touched his face with her right hand. "You're a million miles away."

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to wake up in the arms of the woman I love." Jim leaned in and kissed her passionately.

Trixie melted into the mattress. She wrapped herself around the supple redhead, throwing her right leg over his thigh and curling it around him.

Jim rolled Trixie onto her back, thrusting both of his hands into her hair. His kisses were intoxicating. She was hopeless to resist. Trixie wrapped both legs around Jim as he nestled into the 'V' that her body created to accommodate him. She twined her hands into his russet hair and held him close.

Breaking his kiss, Jim turned his face sideways and nestled it on Trixie's heaving chest, breathing heavily. Trixie continued to stroke his hair, her entire body vibrating, tingling from head to toe. She didn't know much longer she was going to be able to hold back. She wanted to completely share everything with Jim, no holding back, no waiting. "Wow. If I could wake up this way every day, I wouldn't dread mornings." She kissed the top of his head.

"Well, I'm all for it but something tells me my parents and yours would be less than thrilled if this was a daily occurrence." Jim tried to make a joke, his hand running up and down her ribcage, coming closer and closer to her breasts.

"Let's not tell them," Trixie teased, wiggling down so she and Jim were face to face. She kissed him. "But I am sorry to report that I have to get up and go into work today. I can't play hooky again."

Jim pretended to pout. "Aww, come on. Can't we stay here a little bit?" He leaned up on his elbow and looked down, twisting a blonde curl around his finger. As he looked down into soft blue eyes, he tenderly kissed swollen pink lips. Slipping his tongue between her parted lips, he assaulted her senses.

She was breathless, couldn't focus and was delirious. Trixie felt the proof of Jim's arousal against her. Trixie abandoned herself to the whirl of sensation and reached down and gently rubbed her hand against him. His sharp intake of breath startled her and she pulled her hand back as if she was burned. "I'm sorry," she quickly apologized, her inexperience causing her to think she had injured him.

"Oh, baby, you didn't hurt me; just the opposite, in fact. Having you touch me is amazing." Jim's voice was roughened with passion. He twisted his body so it rested on the right side of the bed, just next to Trixie's body. "And as much as I can't wait to make love with you, I'm not sure my sister's childhood bed is the best location." He rested his forehead against hers.

"I should be used to your honorable streak by now," Trixie teased. She reached up, brushed his hair off his forehead and turned his face so they were eye to eye. "But you're right. This bed is too small. We're going to need lots of room." She nipped at his lips.

"We are, are we?" Jim asked, waggling his eyebrows. "And you know this how?"

Trixie slipped out of bed. Jim watched as she pulled the maroon Harvard sweatshirt off. He was mesmerized by the glimpse of bare flesh before Trixie grabbed the hem of her pajama top and pulled it back down. Placing the sweatshirt on the foot of the bed, she grabbed her bathrobe and put it on. She belted the robe and turned to face Jim, who was now on his back with his hands behind his head, watching her. She placed her right knee on the bed and leaned in within inches of Jim's mouth. "You'll just have to trust me on this." _Those Lucy Radcliffe fanfiction stories can get rather steamy and I am looking forward to trying out some of their suggestions,_ she thought to herself and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. "Some of us have to get ready for work, so shoo! Take Sherlock and go back to your room, Mr. Frayne."

Jim continued to lie on the bed, wanting his body to calm down a bit before he got up. He reached out and grabbed her hand, keeping her there. "The little girl and I will be gone by the time you come out of the bathroom. Have a good day at work. Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

"I would _**love**_ to go out but your mother invited my parents to have dinner here tonight. Sorry, Romeo, we've got a date with our parental units!" Trixie kissed him lingeringly one more time and stood up. She headed toward the bathroom and turned back to the bed and smiled. "You better be gone when I get out, Frayne, or there may be consequences," she threatened, not at all sure if she had the will power to walk away from Jim again.

**Authors' Notes:**

Thanks to our editors, BonnieH, Donnis, Mylee, Pam (ps9906) and WendyM. Any errors are by the Smush Sisters and not these kind ladies who try to help us.

Special thanks to BonnieH. She is a wizard in making our story pretty. {hugs}

Silverado is a model of Chevrolet pickup truck.

_Some Kind of Wonderful _is a very good movie with Eric Stolz (Maddie, Maddie )

iPod is a cool device made by Apple.

Beatles, Kenny Loggins, Rascal Flatts are all musicians worthy of a listen


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Characters from the Trixie Belden _©_ series are the property of Random House. They are used without permission, although with a great deal of affection and respect. No profit is being made from this unauthorized work of fan fiction. All products and places are respectfully mentioned and not for any personal use or profit._

Written by J&J SmushSisters

**Making Memories - Chapter 7**

Trixie finished getting ready for work. She fixed her hair and applied light make-up and when she came out of the bathroom, she was somewhat disappointed that Jim had, in fact, gone. She quickly dressed in her charcoal suit with a royal blue tailored shirt with a double collar. Trixie slipped her feet into blue suede heels. She knew that she and Cooper were doing interviews today so, heels would be acceptable. No chasing criminals today, hopefully.

Collecting her assorted items that had somehow gotten strewn across Honey's bedroom during her short stay, Trixie placed all her paperwork into the laptop case along with the computer. Making sure her personal items were in her duffel, Trixie unplugged her smartphone and placed it in the holster on her left side. Glancing around the room, she decided she hadn't left anything obvious behind. Finally, she opened the drawer to the bedside table and retrieved her lock box.

Placing the biometric lock box on the desk top, she placed her fingers on the keypads and waited while her fingerprints were read. As soon as the scan was completed, the top of the box popped open. Trixie took her Glock .40 pistol and extra magazine out of the box. After clearing the weapon, dropping the magazine, and checking the chamber, Trixie reloaded the sidearm. She placed the extra ammo and pistol in the holster on her waist on the right, under her jacket. After putting her laptop case on her shoulder, she picked up her duffle and turned to quietly leave the room. _I'll get the daisies tonight when I come for dinner, _she thought to herself as she turned the lights off.

She paused in the hallway and looked towards Jim's room. The door was slightly ajar and she couldn't resist a quick peek. Silently, she opened the door and smiled as she watched the man of her dreams sleeping on his side, snuggling a snoozing puppy. Trixie thought about the conversation she and Jim had in the pet supply store back in December. _Dogs need their own bed, Trixie. She shouldn't sleep in the bed with you._ "Marshmallow. Jim Frayne, you are a marshmallow. Don't even follow your own advice," she whispered. "Love you!" She quietly closed the door behind her and walked downstairs.

After putting her duffel and computer bag by the door, Trixie went into the kitchen and greeted the cook. "Good morning, Mrs. White. How are you this morning?"

"I'm doing well, Miss Bel—Trixie," the older cook stopped, correcting herself. She smiled brightly at the young woman. "How are you? What would you like this morning?"

"Just coffee today. I don't have time for a sit-down breakfast this morning. I've got to get into the office early," Trixie explained to the experienced chef.

As they were talking, the cook continued to bustle around the kitchen. She went to the oven and, using a pot holder, took a covered dish out and placed it on the counter. "Mrs. Wheeler explained that you would most likely be departing early this morning. I took the liberty of making you a 'commuter special.'" Mrs. White took a foil wrapped package out of the casserole and held it out to Trixie.

"'Commuter special'? Oh, it's a breakfast sandwich. Thank you very much, Mrs. White. You are spoiling me; I'll never want to go home," Trixie teased.

Mrs. White handed a slip-proof coffee cup, filled with Trixie's coffee. "Light cream, two sugars, just like you like it."

"You remembered?" Trixie was pleasantly surprised. "Thanks. I guess I'll see you later tonight. My parents and I are coming to dinner."

"Yes, Mrs. Wheeler informed me of that. I have something special planned," Mrs. White said, smiling at Trixie. "You drive carefully."

"I will, thanks again!" Trixie called out as she left the kitchen to get her things from the front hall. She placed the coffee and breakfast sandwich on the table by the door. She was bending down to pick up her duffel and computer case when she was grabbed from behind and powerful hands yanked her to her feet, pressing her against a firm torso. After the initial second of uneasiness, she relaxed in Jim's arms. She turned around to stand facing him. Without her heels, Trixie's head barely reached Jim's chin, but in her heels she came closer to eye to eye.

"Is that a pistol you're carrying or are you just happy to see me?" Jim teased.

"I'm always happy to see you. Why are you up? You were sleeping so peacefully when I left," Trixie asked rubbing her hands up and down his back under the Harvard sweatshirt he was now wearing. "Nice shirt."

Jim chuckled, "Smells like you. I like that." He started to sway gently back and forth, dancing in the foyer. Trixie leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. Jim released a deep sigh, completely comfortable. "It's so good to be home."

"But I have to leave and go to work." Trixie looked into smiling green eyes.

"Anywhere you are, Shamus, is home to me. It has been since you found me," Jim said, pressing her lips to his, caressing her mouth more than just kissing it.

Trixie quivered with the tenderness of his kiss and just melted into him. Finally breaking the kiss, she said, "I love you, now and always."

"I…love…you…now…and…always," Jim said, between each word kissing her cheeks, ears, nose, and ending on her lips. "Now, _you_ scoot and get to work. Someone has to bring in a paycheck. Gotta keep our girl in kibble." Jim gave her one last squeeze and bent down to pick up her laptop case and duffel. He put the case on her shoulder. "Can I walk you to your car, Miss Belden?" he asked, holding onto her duffel.

"No, you don't have any shoes on. I just got you back, I don't need you sick. You turn into a big baby when you're sick," she taunted.

"Oh yeah, like _you're_ a patient patient, HA! I remember when you had the mumps your senior year. You were insufferable." Jim noisily kissed her on the cheek. "But, I'll admit I shouldn't go out barefoot. AND speaking of catching a cold, where is your coat?"

"It's in the RAV. I promise to put it on as soon as I get to the car. Before you say anything, I promise to drive carefully, **and** I promise to let Cooper chase all the criminals today." She leaned in and gave him a lingering kiss. Picking up her now cooling coffee and sandwich, she added, "I'll call later, if I can. Have a good day." She looked over her shoulder as Jim stood in the doorway watching her walk to her car.

As soon as she was safely in the car and driving down the driveway, Jim closed the door and went upstairs to try and get a little more sleep. He pulled the neck of his sweatshirt up and inhaled deeply, enjoying the fresh, floral scent that was Trixie. _Yeah, like you're going to sleep. Cold shower is more like it,_ Jim thought to himself as he reached his room. He quietly closed the door behind him and looked toward the bed.

There sprawled in the middle of the bed, with her head actually on his pillow was Sherlock, blissfully chasing imaginary rabbits in her sleep. "Move over, Sherlock, you have to at least share the bed," Jim said as he picked up the puppy and moved her to the left side of the bed. Settling back into the pillows, Jim took a few deep breaths, closed his eyes and was almost instantly asleep.

The Friday morning interviews with bar patrons, plus neighbors and friends of Paula Anderson, provided Trixie and Cooper with several more pieces of corroborating evidence against Jeff Williams. By eleven they were ready to bring him in for another interview.

"Cooper, I need to go by Nick's to pick up Jim's photographs over lunch. Would you mind calling to get Williams in here and pick me up an Italian sub from the place around the corner when you get yours?" Trixie asked as she gathered her things to run her errand.

"Sure, not a problem, Trix," Cooper answered, waving his hand at her without looking away from his laptop.

"Thanks, Coop," Trixie laughed as she headed out the door.

Trixie parked her SUV in front of Nick's studio at eleven-thirty. She had been shocked and excited when he had called earlier this morning to let her know everything was ready a day early. She couldn't wait to see what Nick and Lori had done with the copies and prints of Jim's family photographs.

Pulling open the studio's door, Trixie immediately noticed the slender woman with white-blond hair standing behind the counter. A friendly smile broke on the woman's beautiful face and her brown eyes sparkled as she inquired, "Are you Trixie?"

"Guilty," Trixie laughed. "You must be Lori Roberts. It is a pleasure to meet you," she said shaking hands. "Not only because you are Nick's wife but I wanted to meet the artist that took Nick's fantastic photos and turned them into a visual masterpiece," Trixie added, pointing to the 'Seasons of Ten Acres' on the wall.

Blushing in pleasure, Lori stammered, "Thanks! That was one of the first things I did when I started to work for Nick. I was really proud of it but Nick said I could do better."

"You're kidding!" Trixie exclaimed. "That is a beautiful presentation of the photos. Isn't that the original version?" she asked.

Blushing deeper, Lori said shyly, "Yes, it's the original. Nick was just teasing me but he really didn't know how to do it without being offensive." Laughing, she directed, "Come back into the workshop. I want to show you what we've done for you and Jim."

Leading the way into the back of the building, Lori indicated to Trixie to take a seat on the stool by the work table. Along the twenty-foot long table were twenty-four display easels holding frames of different sizes, each covered in a soft blue cloth.

Lori stepped behind the table to the first large frame. "We hope you like what we've done. Nick thinks the world of you, Jim and the other BWGs, I believe he called them. He wanted these..." she paused thinking. "Oh, yes, 'perfectly perfect' is what he said. Anyway, we hope this is what you wanted."

As she said the words, Lori pulled the covering off the frame. The photograph was of Win and a pregnant Katie. The matting was a soft sage green color that picked out the leaves of the flowers on Katie's sundress and Win's eyes. The oak frame complimented the wooden glider on which they sat.

Clasping her hands together in front of her mouth, Trixie's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the loving couple.

"Oh, no! Trixie, don't you like it?" Lori asked, concerned by Trixie's reaction. She grabbed a box of tissues and shoved it at Trixie. "Isn't it what you were wanting?"

Dabbing at her eyes with a tissue, Trixie gave Lori a huge, watery smile. "Lori, I'm just happy because it turned out even more lovely than I had ever dreamed," she stated. "I can't tell you how beautiful this is to me. Jim is going to just love it."

Relieved that Trixie was teary from joy, Lori moved to the next large frame removing the cover. "Let me show you the others. I tried to adjust the matting based on the size to make it more personal but I kept with shades of oak because Nick said that was your preference," Lori explained.

Once all the frames were revealed, Trixie reached out to touch several of them, smiling as she moved from one to the next. Lori then presented Trixie with two sets of DVDs marked with the recorded information. Finally, from under the counter Lori pulled four new dark brown photo albums. Each was embossed with _**Frayne Family **_and numbered one through four.

"Wow!" Trixie exclaimed, reaching out to open and flip through volume one. "I can't believe the two older albums turned into four," she commented as she turned pages looking at Jim's ancestors and the places they visited. "The copies look wonderful. And, oh my, you already have the colors restored on these. How'd you do that so quickly?" she asked, bewildered.

Lori smiled broadly at Trixie's wondering face. "Nick worked on the restoration while I did the rest. You hit a lucky time. We're slow right now. Oh, wait. There is one more thing," Lori said, jumping up to get a box off another table. The box was wrapped with the lid separate from the bottom. Lori set it in front of Trixie. "Last piece of your order," Lori said bouncing in place on the balls of her feet.

Trixie hurried to lift the lid off the box. When she pulled the paper back from the contents, Trixie gasped. Dropping her hand away, she stammered, "I never thought I could look like that. How much air brushing did Nick have to do?"

Lori touched Trixie on the shoulder and gently said, "Nick didn't have to do anything except print the photograph, Trixie. Your natural beauty was shining through. I think Jim will like his present very much."

Blinking back at the photograph of her riding Lady dressed as she had been for their Christmas ride, Trixie was surprised to see the radiant glow on her face and happiness in her eyes as she sat atop Lady. Thinking of the photo shoot yesterday, Trixie smiled as she remembered Nick encouraging her to think of Jim.

The back door of the studio opened, letting in a cold winter breeze and Nick. "Hey, sweetie. Hi, Trixie. I see you've seen all your photos and enlargements. How'd we do? Happy?" he asked nervously.

Trixie leapt up from the stool, hugging Lori with one arm and Nick with the other. "You two are absolutely amazing. I have never seen such gorgeous work," Trixie enthused, giving them each another quick hug. Turning back toward the table, she noticed the four albums. "I missed the answer. Did you have to break the two albums out into four to get everything into them?" she asked, confused.

As she grabbed book three and flipped it open to an empty page, Nick explained, "No, it was still only two books when we got done. Lori and I just wanted to provide Jim with two other albums for future family photos. He'll probably need them." Nick winked at Trixie as she blushed a rosy color.

"I just can't thank you both enough for all you have done for me and Jim in such a short time. I can't wait to show him all the photos and work you have done. He will be so happy," Trixie said solemnly. "Nick, let's settle up what I owe you. I'd appreciate help loading everything into the RAV, too."

"Sure, Trixie." Nick pulled an invoice out of a bin by the table. Grinning, he said, "Here is the itemized statement you requested. All charges present and accounted for, as you required. Please note that I gave you the BWG discount I told you I would."

Lori giggled as she said, "I had to double check every bit of material and time. Nick said you were very adamant that every single charge was included."

Trixie glanced through the invoice, quickly verifying quantities and items. Pulling out her debit card, she handed it to Nick to process then started helping Lori box up the frames and bag up the albums.

Once Nick finished the transaction, Trixie stowed her card and receipt. The trio carried the packages out to Trixie's vehicle, placing them carefully in the cargo area.

Hugging first Lori then Nick, Trixie said, "After Mart and Di see these, I'm sure they will be in touch to arrange for you to take their wedding photos. I can't say thanks enough. You both are awesome. I can't wait to show these to Jim."

As Trixie moved to get into the driver's seat, Nick requested, "Trixie, tell anyone you can. We need the business right now. After Christmas, but before prom and wedding season, is pretty slow."

"Will do. You two take care," Trixie called as she drove away back to the office.

Nick turned to his wife and said, "Are the rest of photos ready, too?"

"Almost, I have a few yet to crop that we were going to frame, but they all came out great. Mrs. Wheeler is sure to be happy," Lori said. She pulled out a blue leather-bound album, full of the additional 'secret' photos that the socialite had requested. "I called and left a message that the album would be ready today after noon."

"Fantastic!" Nick kissed his wife. "I think this is going to be the opening we needed. Mrs. Wheeler knows everyone. My dear, we are going to be up to our eyeballs in country club mamas and their extended families."

Trixie hastily devoured her sandwich and described how beautiful the photographs turned out as a result of Nick and Lori's hard work.

Soon she and Cooper began to re-interview Jeff Williams. The man reminded Trixie of Jonesy. He was stoop-shouldered, had tobacco stained fingers, yellow teeth and he made her skin crawl. Trixie and Cooper had been working on Williams for over an hour, pressing the inconsistencies of his story and the information from witnesses that indicated he had been the last to see Paula Anderson and John Jacob Connors.

Trixie and Cooper knew the bureau chief, section lawyer and a few others were behind the glass as they questioned Williams. The partners felt that Williams had killed both the girl he met at the bar and the man who was flirting with her. They just needed to ask the right questions in the right order to trip him up or get him to confess.

"Mr. Williams," Trixie began again, "We know you got mad and raised your voice to Paula at the bar. You even admitted, and I quote, 'I wanted to lock her away where Connors would never find her_' _end quote." Shuffling papers in the file, Trixie glanced at Cooper before continuing. "You admitted that you shoved Connors away from Paula and she told you that she would see who she and I quote; 'damn well pleased' end quote. We have six witnesses from the bar that night who will testify that not only did you shove Connors away from Paula but that you told him that you would kill him." Looking at the papers again, Trixie paused briefly before shifting her gaze to stare Williams in the eye. Trixie stated, "The exact words we got from every single witness were, quote; 'I'll get a gun and kill her and you before I see you with her'._"_

Cooper stepped up to the table and said gruffly, "Williams, we have more eyewitness statements and we have the bullets from both Paula Anderson and John Jacob Connors. They are a match. We have a search warrant for your home to look for the weapon that could have committed both crimes. Here is a copy." Cooper handed the warrant to Williams. "Officers are at your home right now serving your pregnant wife with the warrant and beginning the search. Is there—?"

"No, you can't do that!" Williams cried as he stood up and tipped his chair with a crash. "My wife doesn't know anything about this. She never knew about me and Paula. You can't destroy my family like this. You can't search my home," he said panicked.

Cooper calmly ordered, "Have a seat, Williams." He waited as their suspect righted the chair and sat back down and threw his head in his hands.

Winking at Trixie out of Williams' sight, Cooper walked around the room and explained, "We have served the warrant as signed by Judge Josiah Capps to search your home, vehicles and premises for any and all weapons and evidence relating to the deaths of Paula Anderson and John Jacob Connors. Your wife was served the warrant the minute we walked into the room. FBI, New York State Police and Albany City Police are all on site to ensure that the warrant is executed under the law, all evidence follows the proper chain of custody and the entire search is documented properly." Pausing to gage Williams' reaction, Cooper saw the tension in Williams' body.

Raising his head to look at Cooper, Williams' eyes held panic and then resolution. Breaking eye contact, he muttered, "I didn't mean to do it. I loved Paula. I was planning on leaving my wife for her."

Cooper asked quietly, "Williams, are you confessing?"

Williams glared at Cooper and said harshly, "Hell, I might as well. As soon as you get to my garage you'll find the gun with my prints on it. I'm screwed anyway. Yeah, I confess."

"Trixie, get the crew in here and let's get this on record," Cooper directed.

The next three hours were spent ensuring Williams' rights were not violated, recording his statement, getting all the evidence processed and getting him booked into jail.

As they saved the last file, Trixie and Cooper stood and high-fived. Trixie boasted, "Now that is how to start a weekend!" She started happy dancing around their office. "I can't believe

"Trixie, I almost forgot, Mr. Minatoli asked me to bring you your prescription when I went by on my way back from the deli. He said you could settle up with him when you go in next." Cooper held out a plain white drugstore paper bag. "Now, don't you have someone waiting for you at home?" Cooper asked feigning an innocent look.

"Oh, yes," Trixie giggled. "I've got a really good place to be." Having all but forgotten all about the prescription, until he mentioned it, she quickly grabbed the bag, praying Cooper hadn't paid any attention to what was in it. Shouldering her bag, Trixie picked up her laptop case and waved as she ran out the door.

Cooper was laughing to himself, "Jim's not going to know what hit him."

She got back to the Manor House just in time for dinner. After a delicious meal and dessert of Baked Alaska, the Wheelers and Beldens sat in the den along with Jim and Trixie. The conversations flowed easily around the room as the ladies talked about Helen's recent trip to see her sister and the men discussed the recent additions to the Ten Acres building project. Trixie was sitting next to Jim on the sofa, their hands clasped tightly together. Jim's thumb was absently rubbing across her knuckles. She was listening to both conversations, smiling as she realized how peaceful the commotion was to her.

Jim looked over and wondered at her smile. "What are you grinning at?"

"I was just thinking how wonderful this is. Just sitting around and having pleasant conversations. I missed this so much when I was in Virginia," Trixie said, leaning into Jim.

Jim leaned down and whispered, "I missed _you_ when you were in Virginia." He kissed her on the cheek.

Maddie and Helen had stopped talking and smiled silently at each other, thinking the same thoughts of happiness and hoping for an engagement soon. "Trixie, don't you have something you wanted to show us?" Maddie asked.

"Oh, yes, I picked up the photos from Nick today. He got all the restorations done and I think they look great. I left them in the car. Let's go get them," she said, standing up, holding Jim's hand.

"Guess I'll help," Jim added, following her out the door.

"Like he wasn't going to in the first place? How long do you think this is going to take?" Helen asked Maddie with a smile.

Surprisingly, the two were back with the boxes of photos in a few minutes. Jim was carrying two boxes of photos and Trixie knelt on the floor and laid her box of photos on the floor. Jim sat on the sofa, Maddie sat next to him, while Matt sat in the wing chair closest to his wife and the Beldens pulled armchairs up to see better. One by one Trixie shared the various sized framed photos.

Although Jim had seen the photos many times since they had discovered them, it was if he was seeing them for the first time. The color was vibrantly restored, while the framing and matting complemented each photo beautifully.

After the first two photos showing Win and Katje and then Jim with his parents, Helen and Maddie started crying. Matt and Peter handed over their handkerchiefs to their wives. As each framed picture was displayed, the Wheelers and Beldens talked with enthusiasm about the presentation of the photographs. As the last photo of Win with a pregnant Katje was set on the table, Trixie eyes were full of unshed tears.

Jim sat quietly and reverently touched each photo and frame as he looked at his parents. Finally, he raised his head and speared Trixie with green eyes darkened with emotion. "Shamus, I want to thank you for this. Not only do I now have pictures of my parents and family but they are beautifully restored and framed," he said with a catch to his husky voice. "Thank you, sweetheart." He leaned forward and gave Trixie a sweet kiss.

Taking the handkerchief from Jim's hand, Trixie wiped her eyes and her nose. She then shared the restored photo albums after the framed pictures.

Bashfully, she presented Jim with the two blank _**Frayne Family**_ albums. "Nick wanted you to have these to put future pictures in."

Maddie leaned close to Matt and whispered, "So, do you think there will be something to put in there before their engagement or after?"

Matt coughed loudly and Maddie had to pat him a few times on the back. "Would anyone like coffee?" Maddie asked.

"Coffee, I would love some coffee please," Matt said. Maddie got up and retrieved the coffee urn from the side board. Pouring some for Matt, she added the sugar and handed him the cup. "Thank you, dear."

"You're welcome, darling. Would anyone else like some?" Maddie noticed Trixie was concealing a box under the coffee table. She knew the remaining photo had to be the one Trixie had Nick take. Realizing the young blonde was probably having some anxiety about giving Jim the photo, Maddie decided a gentle nudge was needed. She said, "Trixie, is that another photo?" She sat down on the arm of Matt's chair next to the coffee table, across from Helen and Peter.

"Where? I thought we saw all the photos from Uncle James' and Aunt Nell's albums," Jim queried.

"Um, I, um, have another picture for you," Trixie said softly, picking up the box from under the table and going to sit next to Jim on the couch.

Jim quirked his eyebrow questioningly as he took the box she handed him. Trixie was biting her lower lip as she watched Jim's reaction. He took the lid off the box and pulled the tissue back. "When did you do this?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

"When you were in Colorado. Do you like it?" she asked questioningly.

"Like it? I love it. I can't believe you did this for me." Jim finally took the picture out of the box and passed it to Helen and Peter to see. Nick had captured Trixie as she rode across the pasture, covered in freshly fallen snow. The cape was billowing behind her, the sun shone on her golden curls and her smile was radiant. Her blue eyes glowed with enjoyment. She sat straight and tall on Lady, looking like a huntress from medieval days. "You are so beautiful," Jim said softly as he took her face in his hands and Trixie felt his lips touch her like a whisper.

As she watched the young lovers, Maddie ran her hand across her husband's shoulders and looked into his dark-green eyes. He smiled lovingly at his bride of thirty years and placed his hand on her knee. Waiting a brief moment, not wanting to disturb the tender interlude, Maddie got up and went to the closet. She returned and handed Jim the large white box and stepped back to sit on the arm of Matt's chair. She wanted to see Jim and Trixie's reaction to the contents. Leaning into Matt, her face softened into a loving smile and she looked at their son. The smile broadened as Matt hugged her closer toward him.

Jim glanced at Trixie before looking at the Beldens and then his parents. He crooked an eyebrow at his mother and then lifted the lid on the box to set it to one side. Spreading back the tissue paper, Jim's breath drew in as a gasping sigh. Inside the box was a framed photograph of Trixie with her head leaned against Susie. The sun was shining on her golden curls making them appear as a halo around her beautiful face. The relaxed smile of pure happiness added to her beauty.

Trixie leaned over to look inside the box. "Oh, my," she said softly before looking at Maddie. "How and when did Nick catch that?" she asked with wonder.

"I commissioned Nick to take some pictures for me as a present for Jim's graduation. I told him I wanted some casual, candid photos of you," Maddie explained.

Helen and Peter moved behind the couch to look over Jim's shoulder at the framed photo. "Oh, Trixie," Helen sighed as Peter put his arm around her.

"I don't know how he could improve on that absolutely beautiful photo but let's see what else is here," Jim said with a husky voice. Lifting the photo out and setting it on the coffee table, he pulled back another layer of tissue paper.

"Oh, Trixie, that is beautiful," Helen murmured.

"Oh, Shamus," Jim crooned. "You continue to amaze me. There are so many sides to you."

In this photo, Trixie was obviously happily laughing. Her head was tilted and the bright early sun was shining on her from behind. Trixie's golden curls were windblown and tumbling over her shoulders in a cascade of curls. Her sapphire eyes were sparkling and the smooth creamy skin of her face had a rosy blush giving way to a beautiful sweet smile.

"That was at the schoolhouse. I had just told Regan about the bird's nest falling all over me that night you, Brian, and I got caught in the blizzard with Reddy." Trixie leaned her head on Jim's shoulder, chuckling. "I can't believe it."

Jim reached into the box and pulled out a blue leather-bound album. He looked inquiringly at his mother. "Nick and Lori put the rest of the photos in an album for you two. He said some of the pictures were very editorial, whatever that means," Maddie explained. Opening the album, they looked at dozens of photos arranged chronologically.

"How did he get a picture of you with Trixie, Jim? Photoshop?" Helen Belden asked from over their shoulders as they were looking at a picture of Trixie being helped to mount Lady.

"That's Regan, Moms. That Nick is sneaky. If I didn't know, I'd think it was you, too, Jim," Trixie said shaking her head in amazement.

"I must say the photos of you in the stable grooming the horses are attention-grabbing. Such different contrasts, fancy dress and straw," Maddie said from the arm of the chair.

Reaching the last photo, Jim let out a loud laugh, "Priceless, absolutely priceless. I love it!" The photo was of Trixie sprawled in the straw pile, laughing as she tried to extricate herself. "Do I want to know how you managed that?" Jim turned to Trixie and nudged her.

"No, no, you don't," Trixie said. She leaned and whispered in his ear, "If you're good, I might tell you later, privately."

"I can't wait," Jim whispered back, kissing her on the side of her face. "Mother, these pictures are incredible. Thank you so much."

"They're for both of you, so you two have to share." Maddie gestured to the two sitting on the couch. "I also have an album for you and Peter, Helen. Your daughter is a stunning model."

"Model…" Trixie snorted. "More like intoxicated idiot," she whispered into Jim's ear.

"There is more to this story and I want to hear it tonight," Jim said softly. He was going to continue his line of questioning when Miss Trask came into the den.

"Jim, there is a phone call for you, a Mr. Reynolds. He says he's George Rainsford's partner," Miss Trask informed the group.

Trixie grasped Jim's hand excitedly. "Jim, this is it. Go talk to him."

"Come on, let's take the call in the study," Jim said pulling Trixie to her feet and out the door.

"It's really a shame that those two are having a hard time admitting their true feelings to one another," Matt said, straight-faced. He looked blandly at the others in the room, waited a beat, and smiled. The others couldn't help but laugh at his sarcastic but smoothly delivered statement.

"I wish they had a harder time showing their feelings. They went from zero to sixty in a flash. I don't know how you're dealing with it," Peter admitted gruffly.

"Oh, that's easy, she's your little girl. I'll feel the same way about Honey when she finally gets serious about someone." Matt stood, going to the bar in the corner, and poured whiskey into two cut crystal tumblers. He silently handed one to Peter and tapped his glass against it, raising a toast. "To our children, who finally came to their senses."

Peter stared at the amber liquid, and drank it down in one swallow. "Think I'm going to need another," he said, smiling at Matt and holding his empty glass up.

"Helen, would like something? I think I'll have a sherry please, darling," Maddie said.

"Sherry would be lovely, thank you," Helen said, looking sideways at her husband. "Good thing we're walking home."

A short while later Trixie came into the room with a springy bounce. "Oh my goodness, Mr. Rainsford got our messages on ship and he called Mr. Reynolds. Mr. Reynolds has access to all of Uncle James' files. He's going to meet us here tomorrow after breakfast." She was almost glowing with excitement.

Jim walked into the room, a bit more sedately but equally excited. "Hopefully, we'll have an answer to our questions tomorrow." He stood behind Trixie and put his arms around her waist. "Oh, I see you all broke out the drinks while we were gone. Trixie, would like something?"

"Wine would be nice, we can toast to tomorrow." Trixie had her arms wrapped around herself entwined with Jim's arms. She leaned up and turned her head backwards and kissed Jim on the cheek.

Jim went over to the bar and selected a lovely merlot. He opened the wine with the ease and experience of a man brought up comfortable with the finer things in life. Selecting two wide-globed wine glasses, he poured a small amount into a glass. He swirled it around and gave a small taste. He passed the same glass to Trixie to taste.

She smiled as she took the glass, not sure if he was pretending pretentiousness, or if in fact he was serious. This was a new side to her boyfriend if he was serious. She sipped the deep red wine, looking at Jim through her lashes. She caught his wink and realized he was pulling her leg. "The wine is delicious, please," Trixie said, holding the wine glass out to Jim to fill.

After filling their glasses, Jim took Trixie's hand and they returned to sit on the sofa. "So, what do we do until tomorrow at 8:30 when Mr. Reynolds is supposed to show?"

"Well," Maddie said, "I've got a great movie we could watch."

**Authors' Notes:**

Bonnie, Donnis, Mylee, Pam and Wendy are the bestest editors. {{hug}} Any typos or errors belong to Jo and Jenny.

Bonnie, we thank you for being our host and developing these beautiful pages for us. {{hug}}

Header photo is of Jo's grandma.

Glock 40 is a gun that Jenny picked out as perfectly perfect for Trixie. (Note to Jo – don't tick Jenny off in case she has a Glock)


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Characters from the Trixie Belden _©_ series are the property of Random House. They are used without permission, although with a great deal of affection and respect. No profit is being made from this unauthorized work of fan fiction. All products and places are respectfully mentioned and not for any personal use or profit._

Written by J&J SmushSisters

**Making Memories**

**Chapter**** 8 **

After listening to good-natured ribbing from her husband and son about her movie choices, Maddie suggested that they play cards instead. This was met with a good deal of enthusiasm from the parents, but Trixie looked at Jim with a small grimace.

"All right, you two, you are excused from canasta. We're better off with four anyway." Maddie took the cards and handed them to her husband to shuffle.

Helen had noticed Peter giving Jim the "daddy death glare_"_ any time Jim touched, held, or kissed Trixie. She also saw him make numerous trips with Matt to the bar in the corner of the room.

While their parents were busy playing cards, Jim booted up his laptop and showed Trixie the photos and videos of their trip to Colorado. They were deep in discussion about the pros and cons of the school Jim had visited, when Peter's voice seemed to grow louder.

"Do I _need_ another drink? No Helen, I don't _need_ another drink, but Lord knows I _want_ another drink," Peter said, slightly slurring his words as he walked across the room to the bar to refill his glass with Jameson. "Matt, would you like another?"

"Well, as long as you're up," Matt said, holding his glass out to his dark-haired neighbor, smiling at Peter's uncharacteristic behavior.

Peter was negotiating the crystal decanter when his daughter came to his rescue. "Dad, you're about to spill thirty-year-old whiskey on the carpet. Can I help?" Trixie said, taking the lowball glass from his hand. "Don't you think you've had enough?"

"Not nearly," he said as he glared across the room at Jim.

Trixie kissed her father on the cheek. "Daddy, you're getting drunk. That is very unlike you. What's up?" She filled the tumblers with a heavy dose of water and a splash of the amber whiskey.

"_Most wonderful boy in the world__._ I should have said no, that's what I should have said when you asked if you could go on that trailer trip," Peter said to Trixie, tapping her on the nose with his finger. "Then I wouldn't be watching my baby getting pawed by that red-headed lothario."

Trixie laughed out loud. "Red-headed lothario. Seriously, Daddy, no more whiskey for you after this one, OK?" She took the two glasses back to the table where her parents were playing cards. "I think it's your meld, Dad."

"I think your father has lost the right to meld, sweetheart," Helen said glowering at her husband.

After placing the first glass at her father's seat, Trixie handed the second glass of Irish whiskey directly to Matthew Wheeler. "Here you go, Mr. Wheeler."

"Matt, please, Trixie, or Dad, if you'd be more comfortable with that." Matt smiled brightly and crooked his finger at her and whispered, "I've been watering his drinks all night. He's not as drunk as he thinks he is. I suspect this is more jealousy than Jameson's."

"Matthew Wheeler, you are a very astute observer of human nature. Are you sure you never worked for the FBI?" Trixie whispered back and gave him a wink.

"Hey, Dad! Stop trying to make time with my girl," Jim called from the couch, having seen Peter's scowl deepen as he watched the interaction between Matt and his daughter. _Better to put the heat back on me, I'm an acceptable target,_ Jim thought to himself. He got up and crossed over to the game table. He leaned on the back of his mother's chair and bent over to take a good look at her hand. "Too bad you all aren't playing poker," he teased.

Trixie walked around the table to her father's chair and leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek. "You'll always be my first love, promise," she said softly, just for her father's ears and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too, pumpkin. I'm just not sure that I love that, that…" Peter trailed off trying to find the right word.

"Red-headed lothario?" Trixie taunted softly and kissed him again. She stood up, placed her hands on her father's shoulders, and patted a few times. Speaking in a normal voice, she said, "But you should be thanking Jim for all the trouble he's kept me out of over the years."

Jim looked up and gave a wry smile. "Tried, Trixie. I tried to keep you out of trouble. You still managed to find it, Shamus."

Trixie stepped back a bit from the table and looked at the adults who had worried about her growing up. "Seriously, Dad. Think about it. It was Jim who pulled me out of that sinkhole in Bob-White Cave. Jim is the one who got me out of that tunnel in Rosewood Hall. And if wasn't for him, Honey and I would have been goners during that flood in Iowa and also on our trip to St. Louis and down the Mississippi." She grabbed Jim's hand and pulled him back across the room to the deep leather couch and sat back down. Over her shoulder she said, "You should be thankful for all the attention he's paid to me."

Although Trixie was making light of the situation, Peter was now deep in thought about how his baby had been in danger all those times. How he hadn't been there to save her, but Jim had.

"Peter, I think we should finish this hand and go home. Especially if you plan on going with Jim and Trixie in the morning," Helen suggested, watching the wheels turn as Peter processed his latest thoughts.

"I guess you're right, Helen," Peter grunted. Looking at his cards to pick one to play, he stated, "Trixie, get your things together and go home with us. I think you should stay the night at the farm with your mother and me. I don't want you wearing out your welcome here."

As Peter returned to studying his cards intently, Helen looked at Maddie and rolled her eyes. Maddie giggled as Matt covered it with a fake cough.

Blonde curls appeared over the arm of the couch. Trixie was blushing, having been caught cuddling. "But, Dad, I have my bag out in the car. I can just spend the night in Honey's room again. I want to be here when Mr. Reynolds arrives."

"Trixie, your mother and I hardly get to see you and Sherlock. You can come back in the morning in time to meet Mr. Reynolds. I want you to come home with us," Peter stated as he put down a card.

Trixie was about to protest when Jim placed his hand over her mouth, stifling her reply. "You're so right. We've been hogging Trixie for days. We need to learn to share. It makes perfect sense for her to go to Crabapple Farm tonight. I'd be happy to help you all get home," Jim said from the comfort of the leather couch.

"Good. Glad to see one of you is thinking straight," Peter said, folding his hand and laying it on the table. "Helen, are you ready to go home?"

She looked at her long-time friends, her china-blue eyes merry with amusement. "Yes, Peter, I'm ready. Trixie, are you ready?"

During this exchange, Trixie had taken advantage of Jim's hand over her mouth. She had managed to capture his index finger with her teeth and was now subtly sucking on his finger. Trixie was silently laughing to herself as Jim's eyes rolled back in his head as he tried in vain to remain focused and coherent.

Not getting an answer, Helen asked again, "Trixie, are you ready to call it a night?"

With a final nip and suck on the tip of Jim's index finger, Trixie replied still holding onto Jim's wrist, "Yes, Moms, I'm all done here." The double entendre wasn't lost on the supple redhead as he pressed her more deeply into the couch, running his free hand up her ribcage.

He whispered, hoarsely, "Oh, so you think you're done, do you? Well, let me assure you, when you mess with the bull, you get the horns, sweetheart."

"Once again, promises, promises, Frayne." Trixie finally let go of his finger, with a last firm nip to the tip.

"Ouch! Be careful, Belden. Revenge is sweet…saccharine sweet," Jim assured her, standing up but making sure to caress every inch of her possible along the way. He reached down and held out his hand. Trixie grasped his hand and allowed him to help her up.

"Moms, do you want to walk home, or would you like Jim to give us a ride?" Trixie asked, wiggling her brows at her boyfriend.

"Gosh, driving seems silly, we're minutes away. I think we can walk, don't you, Peter?" Helen asked her husband.

Unfortunately, Peter was still deep in thought, giving serious consideration to how Jim had looked after his baby since she was thirteen. Although it looked like he was now fascinated with the design on the cut-crystal tumbler and he didn't seem to hear her.

"Peter? Peter! Should we walk home or have Jim drive us?" she asked again.

"Huh? What? Where are we going?" Peter stammered. Blinking, he looked at his wife with wide, dark eyes.

Helen thought her husband looked a bit like an owl but she wisely kept that thought to herself. "Peter, Jim and Trixie are going to take us back to Crabapple Farm. Then Sherlock and Trixie will be staying the night," she reminded him, swallowing the laughter that wanted to bubble up. "I was asking if we should have Jim drive us, or should we walk."

"Oh, that would very nice."

"Heavens, executive decision, we're walking. Peter, you can you walk, can't you?" Helen asked as she walked around the table to assist her husband. Jim rushed to her side and was there, just in case he was needed. Jim silently communicated to Helen that he had everything under control. With one last rise of her blond brows, Helen thought to herself, _Are you sure, young Jedi? _"Trixie, I'll get our coats. Meet you in the foyer."

"Well, this evening was very fun, I'm so glad you were able to come for dinner," Maddie said, putting the empty glasses on the bar and motioning to Sherlock. Maddie and the puppy walked out of the room.

Jim stood next to Peter, not really sure how 'take charge' he should be. "Umm, Pet…, Mr. Belden, umm, can I help you?"

Peter stood up, a bit unsteadily, but under his own power. "Thank you, James, I think I've got it."

"Daddy, are you ready? Moms is getting our coats and is waiting for us at the front door," Trixie said, laughing silently to herself.

"Splendid, let's go home. Where is Sherlock?" Peter asked, wide-eyed.

"I believe, sir, that Mother took Sherlock out for one last romp before we leave for Crabapple Farm," Jim replied, a little intimidated by this version of Trixie's father.

"Well, Matthew, splendid evening as always. Delicious whiskey! You do stock the best bar in Westchester County, I always say." Peter stuck out his hand and weaved only slightly.

"Peter, as always, it is such a pleasure having you and Helen over," Matthew said, taking his neighbor's hand and shaking it emphatically. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Jim looked at his father and winked. "Dad, I'm going to walk Trixie and her parents home."

"Have fun, son. Be careful." Matthew finished collecting the cards from the table and he was smiling as Jim and Trixie tried to gather Peter up and get him moving without seeming to herd him out the door.

Trixie took her father by the hand, taking pity on Jim, and led the way to the foyer. Helen and Maddie were standing there giggling together as they watched Sherlock chase her tail. "Ready to go, Moms?"

Helen hugged Maddie and put her coat on. "Yes, here's your coat," she said, handing Trixie's coat to her. She crossed over to Peter and Jim with their coats.

Trixie took her coat and put it on. She turned to watch Jim and her mother try and wrangle her father into his double-breasted black trench coat. She turned back to Maddie and gave her a big hug. "Thanks again for everything. It was a lot of fun staying here. And I can't thank you enough for taking care of Sherlock while I was at work. I hate to crate her for so long."

Maddie hooked her arm in Trixie's and turned the younger woman so they could both look at Matthew, who was kneeling on the floor by the den rubbing Sherlock's belly. The dog was wriggling in delight. "Yes, it was quite the chore for us to watch our granddog. Clearly we don't really care for her," Maddie said sarcastically, squeezing Trixie's arm. "It was a joy having you two here." She kissed Trixie on the cheek.

There was an audible "Oof" that caused the two women to spin around to see Jim clutching his stomach. Helen was standing back, wide-eyed, her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh. Peter was standing there with his left arm in his coat, but the right sleeve was twisted and he was doing his best to try and force his arm through the tangled sleeve. It was obvious that his efforts to power his way into his coat had resulted in him hitting Jim in the midsection. "Are you OK, son?" Maddie asked her voice full of laughter.

With a cough and deep breath, Jim stood up to his full height and narrowed his eyes, glaring at his mother. "I'm fine, thank you. Just caught off guard, I wasn't expecting to be socked in the stomach."

"Got it!" Peter shouted to the sound of rending fabric. He stood in the foyer with a look of delight on his face. Trixie couldn't help but smile at her father because the silly grin on his face was so reminiscent of the impish look Bobby perpetually had on his face when he was a preschooler. His trench coat was finally on. Unfortunately the lining of the right arm was now hanging out of the sleeve. "What are we waiting for? I thought we were going home?" Peter looked around the foyer at the others who were still gaping at him.

After a few seconds of stunned silence, Maddie, as tactful as her daughter, broke the stillness. She was standing with her hand on the doorknob. "Trixie, why doesn't Sherlock stay here tonight? I suspect you may have your hands full." But before anyone could blink, the puppy had managed to wiggle out of the small crack Maddie had created when she turned the doorknob.

"Sherlock! Get back here!" Trixie called out. Maddie stepped out of the way just in time as Trixie ran out the door after the puppy.

Jim heard Trixie's shout, quickly pulled on his coat and was out the door after his two girls. Helen and Maddie looked at each other and burst into hysterical laughter. "Oh, Maddie, thank you for dinner and the wonderful company," Helen said, smiling and hugging her friend.

"Well, we have to thank Peter for providing the entertainment," Maddie whispered, causing another round of laughter.

"Ladies, I think we have a problem. I went back into the den to get Sherlock's leash and as I came back, I believe I saw Peter leaving. Did you know he was leaving?" Matt asked.

"Crap!"

"Helen!" Maddie looked at her long-time friend, shocked by her outburst. "I don't think I've ever heard you say that before. Even when Bobby shaved off his eyebrows before class pictures in sixth grade."

"Drunk Peter is worse than Bobby on his worst day. I'd better go catch him. Thanks again for a lovely evening!" Helen said as she hurried out of the door.

Looking around quickly, she saw no signs of Peter. She did see Trixie and Jim down the front lawn a short way, having captured Sherlock. "Trixie! Jim! I need your help. Your father escaped and I don't see him. Can you two help me find him?" She called out to the young couple as they walked up the snow-covered lawn.

"Escaped? What do you mean, Moms?" Trixie asked, trying to hold a squirming puppy in her arms and walk across the semi-frozen ground in her heels.

Helen whirled around. "Escaped, ran away, fled, broke out…whatever you want to call it, he's gone and I don't know where he is. He probably headed home. Just help me find him! Please!"

Jim, not wanting to waste time, swung Trixie up into his arms with the squirming puppy and carried them to the sidewalk. Carefully placing on her feet he said, "You give Sherlock to mother and I'll check the side yard." Jim squeezed her arm and took off at a run to look for Peter.

Quickly, Trixie rushed Sherlock inside the Manor House. She placed the puppy on the floor and turned to Maddie. "Jim's gone around to the side yard to look for Dad. Did you see which way he went?"

"No dear, I wish we had. Your mother and I were hugging and laughing and we didn't even notice Peter leaving. It was Matthew who saw him walk out the door," Maddie explained. "He's gone to turn on the perimeter lighting. What would you like us to do?"

"Well, if you could stay here and keep an eye on Little Miss Trouble Maker, I'll go out with Moms and Jim and find my father," Trixie suggested, gesturing to Sherlock who was sitting on her rump looking up at the two women.

"If you're sure. I'm positive Peter is right down the driveway, don't you think?" Maddie said hopefully.

"Probably. We'll let you know when we find him," Trixie said as she walked out the door.

With the outside lighting on, the grounds were almost as bright as day. It didn't take Trixie long to find her mother coming up the driveway. "I thought he might have started down the driveway, but no such luck. No footprints in the snow, so I turned back," Helen said, shaking her head.

"Moms, wow…looking for clues, Honey and I would be so proud, if this wasn't so silly," Trixie teased. "Have you seen Jim?"

Before her mother could answer, the still night was broken by 'bob-bob-white, bob-bob-white.'

"That came from the stables. Jim must have found something," Trixie said taking her mother's hand and heading up the driveway. They were just outside the open doorway when Jim came out.

"What's the reward for finding one missing husband and father?" he teased. "Peter is inside. I think he's talking with Susie, believe it or not."

"You're kidding me?" Trixie and Helen said in unison.

Jim smiled, "The door to the stable was open and I know Regan would never leave it open, so I went inside and, voila, there he was. He's just sitting on the stool, but I would swear I heard him talking when I came in."

The three of them went into the stable and to Trixie's surprise, her father was, in fact, sitting on the stool outside of Susie's stall and seemed to be talking with the sweet black mare. She walked to the shelf and opened a canister and removed a horse treat. "So, Dad, are you having a good chat with Susie?" she asked, feeding the treat to her favorite mount.

"I was trying to find you and Jim so we could go home, but somehow I got turned around. I did find the horses and I know how much you always wanted your own horse. So I stayed here. I knew you'd come sooner or later," Peter explained, looking around. It made perfect sense to him. "She's a very pretty horse, your Susie is." Peter reached out to gently scratch Susie's muzzle, the ripped lining dangling from his sleeve.

"You're right, Dad, she is a pretty horse. Are you ready to go home now?" Trixie slipped her arm through her father's. She couldn't help but smile at her father getting "losted".

Peter stood a bit unsteadily but didn't have to sit back down. "Yes, sweetheart, I am. Are you all ready? Where is your mother?"

"I'm right behind you, Peter. Honestly, dear, I am rather mortified. I cannot believe you'd get drunk and then disappear. What are Maddie and Matt going to think?" Helen said shaking her head.

"Mother and Dad are fine, Mrs. B. Trust me. They've gone to dozens of black-tie affairs where someone acts like it's a fraternity party. Last spring, Dad was even groped by a wife of one of the board members. Mother was not amused over than one." Jim was trying to make the situation more humorous. He didn't want the Beldens mad at each other. _Peter drank so much because he's upset with me,_ Jim thought to himself. He felt responsible. "Are we ready to head to Crabapple Farm?"

"Yes, but let me run in and tell your folks we found Dad," Trixie said, passing her father off to Jim and walking briskly out of the stables.

Helen sighed deeply and shook her head. "Jim, why don't you and Peter start down to the farm? I'll wait for Trixie. We'll be right behind you."

"If you're sure. She shouldn't be long," Jim replied.

"Jim, it'll give me a chance to calm down a little more," Helen admitted. She patted the young man on the shoulder and gave him a motherly kiss on the check. "Thank you, dear. And Jim, call me Helen or Moms, please."

"Guess we'll be off then, Mrs…er, Moms, umm, Helen. Ready to go, Pet…Mr. Belden?" Jim asked, gently guiding his girlfriend's father out the door. He waited for Helen to follow them out and he secured the stable door. "We're going to get you home now, sir, how does that sound?" With that statement, the two men headed down the driveway and out of earshot.

Helen was pacing back and forth at the end of the sidewalk, waiting for Trixie. She didn't have to wait long, Jim was right. Trixie was back in less than two minutes. "What did you tell them?" she asked, hooking her arm through her daughter's.

"I just told them Jim found him by the stable. We'll let his late night conversations with Susie be his little secret, for now. I might need to use it for blackmail in the future if he continues to give Jim and me a hard time," Trixie admitted. She wasn't above a well-placed blackmail, if it was for a good cause.

"Thanks for telling the Wheelers. It's going to be a few days before I think I can face them without dying of embarrassment. It was bad enough your father got drunk, but then he disappeared," Helen said, shaking her head.

They started down the driveway. "Well, Moms, if you think about it, I've disappeared on them lots of times and they still love me." She rolled her eyes at her mother, which brought out the laughter Trixie wanted to hear. "I wonder what Daddy and Jim are talking about."

"That should be an interesting conversation. Poor Jim, what we Beldens put him through," Helen said.

"They say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right? Jim's just getting stronger, right?" Trixie said. "I hope."

When Trixie and Moms got to Crabapple Farm, they entered the kitchen to find Peter sitting at the large table and Jim just pouring steaming coffee into a second stoneware mug. He turned, smiling at the pretty women who, in his opinion, could have been sisters. He placed the coffee in front of Peter, "Here you go, Peter. Ladies, can I get you some coffee?"

"Thank you, Jim," Peter said, picking up the coffee and taking a deep sip. "It is delicious, thank you."

Trixie was staring, open mouthed at this exchange, as Moms took off her coat and hung it on the hooks next to the door. "No, thank you, Jim, I'm good. Trixie, honey, take your coat off and stay awhile. I think we can assume all is well," Helen said to the room in general.

"Think I'll head up to bed. Helen, are you coming?" Peter stood up with his coffee in his left hand. He crossed the kitchen and shook Jim's hand. "Thanks, _for everything_, Jim. Have a good night. We'll see you tomorrow." With that, Peter took Helen by the hand and led the way up the stairs.

Two sets of eyes followed the couple up the stairs. Without turning to look at her, Jim said, "Trix, close your mouth, you're gaping." He put his coffee cup in the sink.

"I don't believe it. Just 'good night, thanks'…what the hell happened, Jim? Did Daddy fall and hit his head?" Trixie crossed the kitchen to her boyfriend and looking questioningly at him.

"Shamus, my love, if I knew what happened, you know I'd tell you." Jim took her into his arms. "One second I'm holding him by the elbow, making sure he doesn't fall and the next second he's got his arm around my shoulder, telling me how grateful he is that I've always been there for you. Baby, it was surreal." He kissed her on the temple. "I just hope he remembers this part tomorrow. You're shivering. I think you need to put on something warmer than this beautiful blue shirt."

"We're not as smart as we think we are, handsome. We left my bag in the car, at your house!" Trixie teased.

"Well then, I can't let you freeze to death. You know the best way to keep warm right? Body heat," Jim said, waggling his eyebrows. "Come on, I'll build you a fire and we can snuggle on the couch."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan. So glad you're an experienced woodsman. All those lifesaving techniques you may need to use." Trixie twined her fingers with his and started out of the kitchen, looking over her shoulder. "Mouth to mouth, keeping my pulse rate up, raising my body temperature. I'm sure you're _**up**_ for it."

He allowed himself to be pulled out of the room and into the den. Trixie settled onto the couch, pulling the fleece throw around herself. Jim crossed to the fireplace and in a few minutes, he had a fire warmly burning in the grate.

"My hero," Trixie teased, lifting the corner of the blanket so Jim could cuddle with her.

Jim moved her gently and sat with her nestled in his lap, leaning against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and took her hands in his. "Baby, your hands are like ice." He rubbed them together and held them to his mouth where he blew warm breath on them. Recalling what she did to him earlier, he started to nibble on her knuckles. He looked at her, his eyes hooded with desire.

Trixie twisted so she was more on her side, looking at him. Pulling her hands free, she leveraged herself so they were now laying face to face, her body on top of his, having pushed him back into the pillows. Threading her fingers through his hair, Trixie kissed Jim hungrily.

Pulling her deeply into the embrace, Jim captured her body by wrapping his legs around her. They explored one another, his kisses sending spirals of ecstasy through her.

Burying her face in his neck, she breathed a kiss there. Jim's hands were running up and down her back, finally reaching under her shirt. Trixie leaned up on her elbows, turned a bit so she was lying more on her hip than on top of Jim. His hand still traced patterns under her shirt. Trixie purred at his touch.

As much as he was looking forward to the day when he and Trixie were completely intimate with one another, he had never given any thought to what it would be like to someday watch her experience pleasure. This was something he hadn't considered. Jim continued to caress her and watched as she closed her eyes and her breathing became rapid.

Trixie felt a tingling throughout her entire being. She wanted Jim to touch her everywhere at once. The sensations coursing through her body were electric. She wanted to touch him like he was touching her, but her muscles were tense and liquid all at the same time. She couldn't move. She had never felt this way before; she felt it all the way down to her toes. If Jim felt this way every time they kissed and touched, Trixie could finally understand why he kept saying he couldn't wait much longer. She couldn't wait much longer. She reached up to unbutton her shirt.

Jim, thoroughly engrossed in watching the emotions cross Trixie's face, barely registered the sound of footsteps coming from the hallway. Quickly, he stilled Trixie's hands from unbuttoning her blouse and pulled her onto his chest, as if she was resting there.

Seconds later, Helen stopped in the doorway and said softly, "Trixie?"

She waited a beat, trying to calm herself and sound normal. "Yes, Moms?" she answered.

"I realized that we left your bag up at the Manor House. So I put some pajamas, a bathrobe and a sweater for you for tomorrow on your bed. Don't stay up too late. Good night, you two," Helen said, smiling to herself. _Ah, young love. Those were the days. I wonder if Peter is still awake. Let's see if we can give these two a run for their money in the romance department,_ she thought to herself as she went upstairs.

Jim hugged Trixie tightly, wrapping her hands in his. "Shamus, what do you say as soon as we figure out what the key goes to, we take a long weekend away? Just us. Mother and Dad can watch Sherlock and we can go away with no phones, no email, and no parents!"

"That sounds perfectly perfect," Trixie replied and kissed him deeply.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Characters from the Trixie Belden _©_ series are the property of Random House. They are used without permission, although with a great deal of affection and respect. No profit is being made from this unauthorized work of fan fiction. All products and places are respectfully mentioned and not for any personal use or profit._

Written by J&J SmushSisters

**Making Memories**

**Chapter**** 9**

At 7:30 Saturday morning, Trixie raced out the back door of Crabapple Farm and started up the path toward the Manor House. She had gotten only a few hours of sleep after Jim left last night, but she was surprisingly energized. The path wasn't as wide now as it had been when she was in school but Trixie's excitement over finding out what the lawyer had to say made her feel like she was solving a Bob-White mystery again.

As she jogged around the last turn of the path, Trixie spotted Jim on the patio, pacing back and forth with Sherlock on his heels. She paused to admire his broad-shouldered, tall frame and the way the early morning sun highlighted the lighter copper strands in his auburn hair.

Suddenly, Jim froze and looked toward where Trixie stood in the deep shadows. It was as if he sensed her there. With a sharp bark, Sherlock bounded off the patio and down the path to Trixie with a smiling Jim walking briskly behind.

A happy giggle broke free as Trixie took off at a run. In one easy leap, she was in his arms, her legs locked around his waist. She twined her arms around Jim's neck and rained kisses on his face as he gathered her close in a bear hug. Trixie laughed happily and said, "Good morning, Jim."

Caught off guard, it was instinct that had him gripping her tight bottom and holding her close. As she adjusted her hold around his neck, Jim's emerald-green eyes flashed darkly just before his lips captured hers. Breaking the kiss, Jim pressed his forehead to Trixie's and between ragged breaths said, "Good morning, Trix." Seeing Trixie's glazed blue eyes and kiss-swollen lips, Jim smiled contentedly at her. "How's my special girl this morning?" he asked just as Sherlock barked.

The puppy placed her paws on Jim's leg to get their attention.

Mischief twinkled in Trixie's blue eyes as she looked at Jim. She released her crossed ankles and slid down to stand in front of Jim while still in his arms.

Groaning in frustration at the sensation of Trixie's body running down his, Jim closed his eyes and accused, "You did that on purpose to try to kill me, didn't you?" He snapped his flashing-green eyes open, and then warned, "You just wait, Ms. Belden. You'll get yours."

Snickering, Trixie stepped back to pet Sherlock good morning. Straightening, she moved closer to the path and walkway to the house. Rolling her eyes, Trixie smirked then countered, "Promises, promises, Frayne." Laughing at the shocked look on Jim's face, she took off at a run toward the patio with Jim and Sherlock in pursuit.

Giggling, Trixie slowed as she entered the kitchen and greeted the cook. "Hi, Mrs. White," she said as she caught her breath.

Suddenly she was picked up from behind by a strong arm. "Ooofff!" she gasped as the wind went back out of her by being held like a football.

"Morning, Mrs. White," Jim grinned happily as he carried Trixie through the kitchen.

Mrs. White smiled with amusement as she watched the young couple pass through. Cheerfully she replied, "Good morning, Trixie, Jim and Sherlock. It's good to see you again. Eggs and bacon will be in shortly. Your parents are in the dining room."

"Thanks, Mrs. White," Jim responded as he pushed open the door to the dining room and held it for Sherlock to follow him through.

"Jim Frayne, you put me down this instant," Trixie hissed.

"Morning, Mother, Dad," Jim called loudly. "Lovely morning isn't it? We're so excited about seeing what the key is all about and what Mr. Reynolds says today. Aren't we, Trixie?" Planting her gently in a chair across from his mother, Jim kissed her on the forehead and queried, "Coffee, baby?"

Matt and Maddie had choked on their coffee when they saw Jim enter with Trixie under his arm. They looked at each other with secret smiles as they remembered acting very similarly when they were a newly married couple.

"Hello, Jim, Trixie. We can't wait ourselves to see what mystery James left you," Maddie commented over her coffee cup.

"Maddie, you and Matt have a Neanderthal as a son," Trixie said flipping her curls out of her sparkling eyes and snorting softly. "And, yes, I need coffee, please, Jim," she replied with a wink at him.

"Where are your parents?" Matt inquired as he reached down to scratch Sherlock behind the ears. "We invited them to have breakfast with us and wait for Reynolds to show up."

As Mrs. White set platters of eggs and bacon on the table, Maddie added, "They are coming this morning, aren't they?"

"They should be along shortly. Moms said not to wait on them to eat. Daddy had a slight headache this morning, she said," Trixie explained with a wink as she helped herself to a croissant, bacon and eggs. "They were going to drive over around eight fifteen."

Jim placed a cup of coffee by Trixie then sat beside her. "I really didn't sleep well last night," he claimed quietly. "My mind was going 100 miles a minute trying to think of what we may find today."

"I didn't sleep well myself," Maddie admitted. "I think I'm as excited as you and Trixie about what the key opens." She darted her eyes quickly to Jim and Trixie. "It is all right if I tag along, isn't it?" she requested softly.

"Of course, Mother," Jim exclaimed. "I want you, Dad and the Beldens there with Trixie and me. We'll need all the moral support we can get."

"Jim," Matt started before clearing his throat. "I hope you don't mind but I called my accountant, Harold Stevens, and asked him to join us this morning. I thought he should be there in case there is something of a financial nature that needs to be dealt with right away. Between him and Peter, you should be well represented. In fact, he should be here shortly."

"Dad, I hadn't even considered that there would be something financial behind the key and what Mr. Reynolds has to say," Jim answered softly. "Thanks for thinking of asking Harold."

Trixie fidgeted in her chair, staring at Jim. "It's been hard waiting for the clock to crawl to eight thirty," she declared. "I want it to be time to get into the car so we can get to wherever we need to be to use the key and find out what's there," Trixie stated with a head nod that bounced her curls. She glanced toward Maddie just in time to see her slip a bite of bacon off her plate and feed it to Sherlock. Suppressing a giggle, Trixie covered it with a cough.

"Sherlock, go lay down," Jim commanded with a grin and wink at Trixie.

Sherlock did a good impression of Trixie's sniff and head toss by shaking her head before lifting her nose to walk out of the dining room toward the den.

Miss Trask entered the room with a gray-haired, middle-aged man behind her. "Mr. Stevens is here," she announced as she moved to the sideboard to pour coffee for their guest.

"Harold, thank you for coming," Matt said, standing and shaking the newcomer's hand. "You know Maddie and Jim," he acknowledged as they nodded hello. Matt turned to Trixie and said, "Trixie, I'd like to introduce my accountant, Harold Stevens." Turning back to Harold he continued, "Harold, this is Trixie Belden. She's Jim's fia-, um, girlfriend, Honey's best friend and, well, she might as well be our daughter." He laughed.

"It's nice to meet you, Trixie." Harold smiled as he shook her hand. "I've heard a great deal about you over the years from Matt and Maddie. I've actually seen some of Matt's hairs turn gray in front of my very eyes when he received calls about some of your adventures."

Trixie's face turned rosy as she smiled at the accountant. _He reminds me of a cross between Dad and Matt_, she thought. She chuckled, then said, "We didn't mean to cause our parents to gray prematurely but I know we did cause them lots of worry." Looking at Jim, she saw him nodding agreement.

"Well, I know I started seeing my hairdresser more often," Maddie said with a laugh, patting her honey-colored hair. "Of course, many of the adventures were wonderful rather than stressful. Finding Jim and having him in our lives has been a joy to our family."

Trixie looked into Jim's eyes and said softly, "He is the greatest, most precious treasure I have ever found."

Jim took Trixie's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Peter and Helen had quietly entered the dining room from the kitchen during the introductions.

Peter placed his arm around Trixie and gave her a hug. "Trixie has always been the inquisitive member of the family," he related as he introduced himself and his wife. "Helen and I have just been guides to the children through their lives. I hate to say it but I'm glad it was the Wheelers, Lynches, or my brother Andrew, who had to deal with their trips. Helen and I would have had to be placed in a psych ward. I think Margery deserves an award _and_ a bonus," he added.

Miss Trask grinned at the Wheelers and Beldens as she laughed. "Believe me, I've been well compensated over the years. I _**have**_ earned every penny of my salary plus all the vacations Matt and Maddie sent me on over the years. Even all those extra days off they gave me," she commented with a large smile.

As everyone took a seat around the table, Trixie insisted, "Miss Trask, you were one of the reasons we always had fun on our trips." Winking at Jim, she stated, "Of course, the mysteries were fun, too."

The parents all smiled and groaned before joining Trixie and Jim in laughter.

The doorbell rang in the hallway. Everyone at the table became quiet as they heard Celia's shoes cross the tile foyer, followed by murmured voices and footfalls getting closer.

Celia appeared in the doorway followed by a small man in a pinstripe suit carrying an overcoat and a briefcase. "Mr. Reynolds of Rainsford & Reynolds is here to meet with you," Celia announced before taking the man's coat.

Jim and Matt both eagerly stood and walked to the man to shake hands before they introduced themselves and the others in the room.

"I'm Phillip Reynolds. Please call me Phillip," he said, taking a seat beside Jim and smiling his thanks to Miss Trask for a cup of coffee. "I'm sorry that George was out of town this week and unavailable. He and Dorothy should be home from their cruise no later than tomorrow. They were going to spend an extra day in Miami after the ship docked yesterday. I, myself, was out of town through Thursday. I couldn't believe Mildred didn't tell me you had called. I was shocked when George called from the ship to tell me what was needed."

"It's not a problem, Phillip," Maddie reassured. "These things happen in offices. You are here now. Would you like something more than coffee?" she offered graciously.

"No, thank you. I've already had breakfast. Coffee is all I need," he answered. "I can assure you all that this will not happen again by our firm," Phillip said adamantly. "Now, should we get started?"

"Yes, please," Jim responded. "I will admit we have been anxious to know about Uncle James, the key and what it fits."

Phillip placed his briefcase on the chair next to him before opening it to remove a folder. Glancing around the table before looking at Jim, Phillip inquired, "Before I begin, I need to ask, is it all right to discuss this in front of everyone present?"

Taking Trixie's hand, Jim eyes flashed at the lawyer as he answered, "Phillip, these people are all my family. Yes, please proceed."

Phillip smiled kindly at Jim. "Certainly," he spoke, opening the folder. Glancing around the room before focusing again on Jim, he began, "James Winthrop Frayne, as you know, left his entire estate to you. At the time of his death, the whereabouts of you as well as your birth mother were unknown. George was more focused on finding you and your mother, had she been alive, than he was clearing the estate. I suspect that key matches the one we have to James's safety deposit box."

Trixie squeezed Jim's hand reassuringly before leaning forward to look around him at the lawyer. "Phillip, the only thing that Mr. Rainsford ever mentioned was Jim inheriting a half-million dollars. Why wasn't the safety deposit box mentioned then?" she questioned.

Phillip flushed and tugged on his starched white collar. "Well, I asked that same question when I was talking with George, as he was the primary for James as a client. Just before James died, he was so weak and ill that he could barely come to the office to handle matters with his estate. As you know, he was virtually a hermit after Nell died," he confirmed. "Around that same time, our office instituted a computer record-keeping system and hired an accountant to handle the expenses for various clients and their estates."

Phillip looked down at the file again as his neck and face turned red with embarrassment. "I'm not blaming her really but Mildred had James's record input and then filed the original away during the transition to the new system, even though it was an active working file and should have been left in George's desk. Mildred, on behalf of the firm, had the deposit box record put under JNFT Joint Tenant Trust at Sleepyside National Bank. She and the accountant then set up an automatic payment each year when the box became due. Mildred had done several clients' estate boxes that way. She thought she was supposed to do all of them. The name JNFT was for James and Nell Frayne Trust. I'm truly sorry for this unfortunate situation," he finished, looking at Jim before darting glances at the others.

Peter shifted forward in his chair and commented, "No wonder I couldn't find it in the bank's database. I was looking for James or Nell Frayne. I never would have looked for that." Raising a brow, he asked, "Do you or George also have a key to the box? You know we can't allow access to anyone but the owner who appears on the signature card unless we get a court order to open it."

Phillip smiled reassuringly at Peter before turning to Jim and confirming, "James had placed George and I on the account as trustees right before Nell died." Flipping through the folder, Phillip stopped at a faded piece of paper with an envelope attached. "Box number 79 at Sleepyside National Bank was assigned to James Frayne on Wednesday, July 8, 1979."

"The day after my birth date," Jim whispered as Trixie and everyone looked at each other in shock.

"Yes, Jim," Phillip repeated. "James set up the trust that day for their estate to go to your father and his 'heirs per stirpes,' which means your father's legal heirs. Your uncle was a very savvy business man and investor, much like Matt. Since he retired so young and went a little crazy after Nell died, George and I always figured the half-million was all he had left."

Peter leaned and whispered into Helen's ear before leaving the room.

"You mean you don't have any idea what is in the box?" Trixie asked in amazement.

"No, my dear," Phillip responded. "I have no idea whatsoever. James was a very private man and with all the confusion at the time of his death, the search for Jim and the new database, we never went back to review the physical file." Phillip looked apologetically at Jim, adding, "There was just so much excitement and mystery with all the events that George and I just dealt with what information was in the new system. We truly and humbly apologize to you, Jim."

Jim eyes flashed anger then became solemn as he noted, "That was quite an eventful time in my life. Phillip, there is no need to apologize." He smiled softly with a contented look at Trixie, his adopted parents and friends. "If things would have happened differently, I might not be here now and this is definitely where I want to be," he vowed. "I'm here with the people and family I love," he explained as he leaned to give Trixie a kiss on the cheek.

Matt cleared his throat and with his voice gruff with emotion pointed out, "Jim, we are the lucky ones to have you as our son. Maddie and I could not have been more blessed with you and Honey as our children. Win and Katje would have been so very proud of you had they lived."

Peter observed from the doorway to the hall, "And all your other family is proud of you, too." As he moved to take his seat, he advised, "I stepped into Matt's den and called the bank. Patsy is already there getting set up to open the lobby at nine, so I had her check the records for box number 79. Phillip is correct about the name and that it is being paid for by Pitts Accounting Services, LLC, out of Manhattan."

Phillip noted with a frown, "Well, actually, the physical file should have been reviewed last year for Jim's twenty-fifth birthday but whoever entered the data typed his birthday wrong. The file had a manual change to show your twenty-fifth birthday as this year." Looking at Jim, he admitted, "At least with this typo, you would have learned about the box in July regardless of the discovery in the summerhouse."

"The photographs and jewelry we found in the summerhouse are priceless to me," Jim declared. "I am so glad we found them."

Trixie sat forward and looked earnestly at the lawyer. "Phillip, is there anything else in the physical file that Jim needs to have or know about?" she asked. "Can Jim look through it himself?"

"Certainly," Phillip said, placing the file in front of Jim. "As you can see, the first page has general information about James and Nell. There is a certified copy of the will here. George never found the original will in James's papers."

"We have that," Jim informed him. "It was in the summerhouse with the photographs. Do you need it?" Jim asked as he started to stand.

"No, you may keep it. The will has already been processed and you are James's only legal heir. Let's continue with the folder," Phillip told Jim as he settled back into the chair.

Phillip flipped through the next pages, revealing bank and savings account information. "These were all the accounts where the half-million dollars was located. Matt had these accounts closed and a single brokerage account created for you when the adoption was complete. He has handled the management of the funds since that time," Phillip mentioned.

Jim smiled confidently at his father and mother. "My parents have been marvelous and taken excellent care of me ever since they adopted me," Jim boasted.

"Here is the paperwork about the deposit box and our copy of the key," Phillip pointed out. "Behind it are additional banking records of closed accounts that James and Nell had at the time the trust was established to the time of their deaths."

The grandfather clock in the hallway struck nine, as Phillip queried, "Do you have any questions about the file?"

Jim looked at Trixie and raised a brow. Seeing her negative head shake, he looked to his parents for confirmation they had none. "There aren't any questions about the file. The only thing that I want to do is go to the bank to see what, if anything, is in the box," Jim said as he stood from his chair and took Trixie's hand when she rose beside him. "I'm ready to go. Tom said he'd have the limo in front at nine sharp. Who is riding with us in the limo?" he asked, stepping toward the door.

"Jim, I think I'll stay here and watch Sherlock," Margery suggested. "Celia and Mrs. White each have a half day today. I don't want them to stay past noon to mind the puppy. I'll hear all about it when you get back."

"Thanks, Miss Trask," Jim said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

It was decided that Phillip Reynolds would take his own vehicle to the bank so he could head home from there. After Trixie, Jim, Harold Stevens, the Beldens and Wheelers all got comfortable, Tom put the limousine in drive and headed toward town and the bank.

All the passengers were quiet as they made the fifteen minute drive to the Sleepyside.

Jim sat forward on the seat with a nervous movement. "We're here," he advised as Tom pulled the limo up in front of the bank building and parked. Exiting the vehicle, Tom opened the door for his passengers to get out of the vehicle.

"Come on into the bank, Tom," Matt requested. "You can have some coffee while we take care of business."

"Sure," Tom agreed, locking the car and following them inside.

As Jim and Trixie entered the bank lobby, she glanced around, looking at all the familiar sights and sounds of her father's work place. Near the customer service area, she saw a familiar face. Tugging on Jim's hand, she called, "Mr. Rainsford!"

A tall, gray-haired man dressed in khaki slacks and a heavy cable-knit sweater turned and walked toward the young couple. "Trixie. Jim. It is so good to see you both again," George Rainsford said, hugging Trixie before shaking hands with Jim and clapping him on the back. "I can't believe how long it's been."

"It's great to see you, too, sir," Jim said with a smile as the rest of the group joined them and greeted the lawyer.

"We thought you were still in Miami, George, taking an extra day with your cruise. How did you get here?" Matt asked his friend as George greeted his law partner, Phillip.

George Rainsford looked sheepishly around the group, admitting, "I bribed Dorothy to come home last night so I could come here to see what is in the mysterious deposit box. I've never been in on the end of a Trixie and Jim mystery. I have to say my curiosity has been killing me." George smiled with amusement. "Let's get started," he exclaimed, clapping his hands together as walked to the deposit box check-in desk followed closely by Peter.

"Hello, Patsy," Peter greeted the vice president of customer relations. "This entourage is the group I mentioned. We need to access box number 79, but first things first." Peter turned to George and inquired, "Jim, and probably Matt, should be added to the box. Don't you think so, George?"

George glanced at Phillip then smiled at Peter and Jim before turning to Patsy and withdrawing his driver's license from his wallet. "My name is George Rainsford. We need access to box number 79. Here is my identification," he said handing her the ID. "After we access the box today, we'd like to change the box ownership card to strictly Mr. Frayne and his father," George instructed.

Patsy took the license to verify the information and ensure the picture matched the holder. "Certainly, Mr. Rainsford, we can take care of that before you leave," she assured, handing back the license. "Please sign this signature card right here," she ordered placing the card in front of him. "Will you need to use a booth to review the box?" Patsy asked politely as she stood up to lead the way to the vault.

"Patsy, I think we'll use the conference room," Peter decided. "George, why don't you and Jim go with Patsy to retrieve the box? Then you can bring it back to the conference room. That way you will have plenty of room and everyone can be on hand to see what's in the box," he recommended.

As he gave Trixie's hand a squeeze, Jim ordered, "Save us a seat, Shamus."

Trixie rose up and kissed Jim's cheek. "Hurry back, Jim," she instructed as he walked away.

Peter led everyone to the conference room. Leaving a seat at the head of the table for Jim, Trixie and her parents sat to the left, with Matt and Maddie to the right. There was a chair kept by Maddie for George. Beyond his chair, Harold Stevens set up a laptop toward the end of the table near Phillip Reynolds.

It was only a few minutes but it seemed like an hour to Trixie before Jim and George returned with a metal box five inches high by ten inches wide and twenty or so inches long.

Jim placed the box on the end of the table, then sat in the chair staring at it. Trixie reached over and touched his arm gently, giving it a reassuring squeeze and a confident smile. "Go on, Jim," she encouraged him. "It will be fine. Open it up."

Jim set his warm hand over hers for a moment before he winked at her. His hand shook slightly as he lifted the lid.

At the top of the box was a thick legal envelope with his name written on it. Jim recognized the handwriting as that of his Uncle James. Turning the envelope over, Jim saw that it was sealed with wax. Handing the letter to Trixie, he said, "Hold this for me, Trix. I want to read it later." Looking at the others with glittering eyes, Jim stated, "It's an envelope from Uncle James addressed to me."

Next in the deposit box was a faded, green velvet drawstring bag. Opening the bag, Jim turned out the contents into his hand. Trixie gasped as she saw the five cameos pendants in the palm of Jim's hand. The cameo face was identical on each pendant but there were five distinct background colors made of precious stones. Tiger's eye, sapphire, emerald, ruby and amethyst ovals each held the delicate face of a time gone by.

"Oh, Jim, those are amazingly beautiful," Maddie exclaimed as she and Helen stood to walk near for a closer look. "Aunt Nell had exquisite taste in jewelry." Taking the bag from Jim, Maddie, Helen and Trixie admired each pendant before returning it to the bag.

Jim reached into the box and pulled out another small, black bag. Holding it gently in his hand but moving his fingers slowly, Jim commented, "This feels like marbles." As he moved to open the bag, a dark stone rolled out of the bag.

Maddie picked it up and gasped loudly. "Jim, you need to be careful with that bag. Set it on the table and open it very carefully," she commanded.

Jim frowned as he did as his mother asked. The bag fell open to reveal more than a dozen marquis cut emeralds and sapphires. Each jewel was about one-half inch long.

Maddie held a sapphire up to the light and looked through the stone. "Jim, these are flawless and priceless. I wonder where James and Nell got them," she mused, as she returned the stone carefully to the bag.

"Jim, is there more in the box besides the jewels?" Trixie asked, stunned over the discovery thus far.

Jim flashed an amused smile as he reached to tug 'his' curl. "Patience, baby. Yes, there is more and I'm getting there," he answered with a wink.

Three checkbooks came out of the box next. Jim flipped open the covers and read, "Citizens Bank of White Plains, Bank of New York and People's Bank of Rochester. They each have balances around ten thousand dollars," Jim advised. "Hey, wait." He slowly flipped each open again before looking up in confusion. "Each one has my name on it as well as Uncle James's. How is that possible?"

Peter joined the group surrounding Jim and picked up one of the checkbooks. "Let me look at something," he requested, taking the checkbook to the bank computer in the corner of the room. Peter logged in, accessed the state banking system and keyed in the account information. Opening the record, his eyes scanned the screen quickly before they widened in shock. Glancing around the room, he focused on Jim and advised, "Son, this account that shows ten thousand…" He paused as Jim nodded and returned his stare. "Well, it is in your name and has your pertinent information affixed to it but the account is worth well over two hundred thousand."

"What!" Matt exclaimed. Taking the other two checkbooks from Jim, Matt delivered them to Peter. "Here, look at these, too," he requested.

Peter reviewed the other two accounts with the same results. "Each of these accounts shows a sizable annual deposit like a dividend payment and there also appears to be some kind of monthly interest payments or deposits," Peter guessed. "Until we can get a hold of the records, I don't know exactly where the deposits are coming from," he related, as he logged off and returned to stand by his wife.

Trixie was as shocked as everyone else in the room but she saw the astonishment and worry on Jim's face. She leaned in and hugged him then whispered, "I know you are overwhelmed by all of this, sweetie, but you need to finish it to see what else is in the box. You can use every bit of it to help build and support your school. Just think of all the kids this will help." Kissing him on the cheek, Trixie sat back and urged, "What else is there, Jim?"

Jim smiled proudly at Trixie's confidence then pulled a folder out of the box. Picking up the box, he tilted it to see if there was anything else in it. "Whatever is in the folder is it, Trix," he stated.

Moving the box to one side, Jim opened the folder and his eyes popped. "Wow, D-d-dad, look at this," he stammered, glancing at his father.

Matt Wheeler stepped forward at the tone of Jim's voice and looked at the folder contents. "Holy smokes!" Matt exclaimed. "Harold, I know you've been taking some notes as an inventory for me but open the internet and tell me how much ten thousand dollars or rather five thousand shares of Walt Disney purchased in 1972 would be worth today."

"Matt, you have to be kidding," Harold accused as he started to rise.

"Sit and find me the answer," Matt demanded. "Please."

After typing for several minutes and making several notes, Harold finally replied, "Ten thousand dollars of Disney stock bought in 1972 would be worth roughly twenty million dollars today." Looking down the table, Harold saw the shock and then excitement pass on everyone's faces.

Flipping the top paper out of the way, Matt requested, "Harold, what about ten thousand of Microsoft bought in 1986? Wasn't that the initial purchase offering?"

Harold keyed rapidly into his computer. "Yes, it was Matt. Roughly, three million today. What have you got in that folder?"

"The mother lode, Harold. The mother lode! Maddie, darling, I want you, Harold and Peter to take this folder to the nearest copier and make copies of each certificate in it so Harold can use the copies to determine the worth. Please make a set for us to take home, too," he directed. Looking at Peter's stunned face, Matt said, "We can make copies, can't we, Peter? I want to find out the worth of these stocks. Get Harold and his staff working on this along with my broker but I want those original certificates locked back up in your vault ASAP."

"Sure, Matt," Peter agreed, as he turned to lead Harold and Maddie with the folder from the room.

"Dad, did you see how many stocks certificates there were in that folder?" Jim asked, taken aback at how thick the folder had been.

Matt glanced at Trixie's amazed face before focusing back on his son. "Jim, I flipped through the folder when I handed it to your mother," Matt said, placing his hand on Jim's shoulder. "Son, not only were there certificates for Disney and Microsoft but also General Electric, AT&T, Eastman Kodak, Johnson & Johnson and Wal-Mart, plus at least ten others." Seeing the wide-eyed, deer in the headlight look on Jim and Trixie's faces, Matt spoke gently, "Jim, I know it's astonishing and impossible to believe but, if I know my stocks, your Uncle James left you a massive fortune. He must have been an investment genius. This will be such a wonderful contribution to your school, plus even more future security for you and a family."

"I know, Dad," Jim agreed in an undertone, looking bewildered at Trixie. "I'm just so stunned right now. I never expected something like this."

A soft knock on the door preceded Patsy coming into the room. "Excuse me, but I'd like to get the signature card and name change information for the box recorded."

George Rainsford and Phillip Reynolds had been sitting quietly at the end of the table watching the events unfold. "Phillip and I would appreciate that, Patsy," Mr. Rainsford agreed. "We'd like to get on the road since the mystery has been solved and our work here is done for now."

"I can understand that," Patsy said. "Peter asked me to work today because you were coming in to open this box. Normally, I don't work Saturday but he felt it would be a good idea to have someone who is a notary on hand." Placing the card and transfer form on the table, she indicated signature sites. "I need you and Mr. Reynolds to sign here, authorizing Jim to be added to the box and then here to relinquish your access."

George glanced toward Jim as Phillip signed the card. "Jim, I can't tell you again how sorry Phillip and I are about this entire situation," he said humbly. "You and the Wheelers should have had the contents of this box delivered to you when we found you, instead of eleven years later. I wish I knew a way to make it up to you," he apologized.

Jim smiled kindly at the lawyer who had helped him get free from Jonesy. "I can think of one thing, Mr. Rainsford," he started.

"Name it, Jim," George said immediately.

Winking at Trixie and with a quick glance at his dad, he requested, "Be on the board of my school and the foundation we plan to create."

"Done!" George barked, sticking out his hand for Jim to shake. "Before I forget," he said, drawing Matt over to the conversation with a look. "First thing Monday morning, I will request copies of James's death certificate and provide the documents you would need to transfer or sell these stocks. If there is anything Phillip or I can do, please let us know."

Patsy placed the card and form in front of Jim and Matt, pointing and smiling as they signed. "I'll make each of you copies. I'll be right back," she advised before leaving the room.

Phillip gathered his briefcase and coat before walking to Jim's end of the table. "Here is the key we had, Jim," Phillip said, placing it beside the box. "As George said, we are extremely sorry you didn't know about the deposit box but we are glad you found the key at Ten Acres and pursued it."

Standing, Jim smiled as he shook hands with Phillip and then George before Trixie and everyone else also bid them goodbye.

Jim resumed his seat and quietly looked at the jewelry and checkbooks. Trixie toyed with the box lid and eyed Jim with concern. "Are you all right, Jim?" Trixie asked quietly, laying her hand on his arm. "You've gone pale and quiet," she murmured. "I worry about how you're handling this."

Jim placed his hand around the back of Trixie's neck and pulled her close to him to rest his forehead on hers. "As long as you are here by my side, Trixie, I can handle anything at all life throws at me," he whispered as his lips tasted hers. "Everything is fine but I have to say this is a lot to take in."

"I love you, Jim," Trixie murmured in his ear.

"Here we are," Patsy announced, returning with the copies of the forms.

Maddie, Peter and Harold followed her into the room. "It is going to take several months to determine exactly how much all these stocks are worth. There are over twenty certificates in the folder dating back to the sixties and seventies. James had an unreal portfolio," Harold said, amazed.

"Let's get the folder, and whatever else Jim wants, secured, put back into the box and locked up," Matt suggested. "Then we should head for home so Harold can get back to his weekend."

Everyone moved at once, preparing to leave. Maddie handed a solemn Jim the folder to be placed in the bottom of the box. On top of that he added the two bags of jewelry before handing the three checkbooks to Trixie to hold.

"Take care of these for me, Shamus," he requested softly before closing the box lid. "Patsy and Peter, would you go with me to return this to the vault?" Jim asked quietly.

As soon as they left the room, a concerned Matt turned to Trixie and queried, "How do you think Jim is doing?"

Trixie thoughtfully considered the question for a moment before answering. As she looked into green eyes very much like Jim's, she simply said, "Matt, I think Jim is overwhelmed by the contents of the box not just because of the amount and what was inside. Knowing him, he's thinking he'd give it all up to have known his great-uncle before he died." Matt, Maddie and Helen all nodded in agreement of Jim's strong feelings about family. "My guess is he will be fine in a few days and talking with all of us to determine the best use of the money for his school," she said with confidence.

"Good. I think we are all in agreement that Jim is a strong person to have endured through all the hardships he has in his young life," Matt said firmly, showing unwavering faith in his son.

"I never would have thought that our buying a place in the country for Honey's health would change all of our lives so much for the better," Maddie observed with a watery-eyed smile. "Just think of all the health, fun, happiness, love and family we would have missed if we'd stayed in the city," she added with a giggle.

"You are so right, darling," Matt said, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Moving to Glen Road was one of the best decisions we ever made." Seeing Jim and Peter approaching the doorway, he added, "Let's go home."


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Characters from the Trixie Belden _©_ series are the property of Random House. They are used without permission, although with a great deal of affection and respect. No profit is being made from this unauthorized work of fan fiction. All products and places are respectfully mentioned and not for any personal use or profit._

Written by J&J SmushSisters

**Making Memories**

**Chapter 10**

The ride in the limousine back to the Manor House was filled with conversation of the stocks in the folder and ideas on the best way to handle them. Matt, Peter and Harold talked about brokerage houses and tax shelters.

Jim rode quietly along, listening to the talk but not adding anything to the discussion as he toyed with Trixie's left hand.

As they neared the turn to the Manor House driveway, Jim leaned toward Tom and said, "Tom, will you let Trixie and me out here, please."

"Sure, Jim," Tom replied as he completed the turn and pulled to a stop.

"Harold, I want to thank you for going along with us. Dad and I will be in touch Tuesday unless you have something before then," Jim said, shaking his hand. "Trixie and I are going to get out here and walk to the clubhouse or maybe over to Ten Acres. I need to decompress," he advised, opening the door to get out then helping Trixie. "We'll be at the house in time for lunch."

"All right, Jim. We'll see you soon, son. You two be careful," Maddie said as Jim closed the door.

The limo pulled past Jim and Trixie as they stood holding hands beside the driveway. Jim gently pulled on Trixie's hand. "Come on, Shamus. Let's walk down to the clubhouse," Jim urged softly for her to walk with him.

Trixie fell into step beside Jim as they walked toward the old gatehouse they had used as a clubhouse. The building was maintained by the estate staff and used by the Bob-Whites whenever they were all in Sleepyside. As they walked quietly without speaking, Trixie looked up at Jim and saw various emotions pass across his handsome face. His eyes carried a combination of sorrow and confusion that made her want to cry.

Jim pulled his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door before motioning Trixie to enter. They moved around the main room and opened the curtains on two of the windows to provide ambient light to the room. Passing the storage shelves, Jim grabbed a sleeping bag and then Trixie's hand on his way to the couch. Sitting on the couch, Jim pulled Trixie down in his lap, hugged her tightly to his chest and buried his face into her hair.

Trixie wrapped her arm around Jim and reached to spread the sleeping bag across them like a blanket. She placed a gentle kiss on his neck and continued to hold him securely to her while she listened to his hard breathing displaying his intense emotions.

They sat just holding each other for several minutes. Finally, Jim raised his head and looked at her with tender but sad eyes. "Thanks, sweetie. I just needed a moment to breathe," he said on a sigh. "Seeing everything that Uncle James did for me without even knowing me hit me hard," he explained. "I've always wished that I would have gotten here even a week earlier so I could have met him." Shutting his eyes and laying his head on the back of the couch, he sadly said, "I don't know what might have happened different. He may have still died but maybe I could have gotten him care sooner and he wouldn't have. Damn, this is rough to think about what could have been."

Trixie put her head on Jim's shoulder. Sitting quietly, she just held Jim until she felt some of the tension leave him. She lifted her head and cradled his face in her hands before placing soft kisses on his face and lips. Dreading the thought of bringing him more pain, Trixie hesitated. "Jim, I know this has hit you hard but it just shows how much your great-uncle and aunt loved you in the short time they were with you. They and both sets of your parents have gifted you with so many wonderful and honorable traits. They have each added to your character to help shape you into the man that I love with every breath in my body," she affirmed.

Emerald-green eyes dark with emotion snapped open and locked onto Trixie's. Jim pulled her even closer as his lips took hers with sweetness, then despair, changing to heated desire. Jim wanted to devour her lips with his, erasing the pain of the loss of his family and fear of losing yet another person that he loved from his life.

Jim's hands were inside Trixie's coat running up and down her back. Trixie shifted to get closer and deepen the kiss when Jim broke off the kiss with a cried, "Ouch!" Setting her away from him, Jim frowned at her as he moved his hand across his chest. "Damn, Trix. What'd you poke me with?"

"I didn't poke you, Jim," Trixie denied with a blush. "What are you talking about?" she demanded as her eyes narrowed.

Jim looked at her and said, "When you shifted position, something sharp poked me in the chest. What was it?"

Trixie's eyes narrowed. Frowning, she frisked herself across her upper body. "I don't feel anything," she observed. She opened her coat wide to prove it and a heavy-weight legal envelope popped up from the inside coat pocket.

"Ah ha!" Jim exclaimed. "That's what it was. That envelope."

Trixie pulled the envelope from her coat, flipping it over as she did. Her eyes, clouded with concern, met Jim's as she warned, "Jim, this is the letter from your Uncle James that was in the deposit box." As she moved to sit beside him, she said, "We forget all about it after everything else. Do you want me to leave you to read it alone?"

Jim's eyes glistened as he looked at the envelope in Trixie's hand. "No, Shamus, I want you to stay," he said. Jim tenderly folded Trixie to his side with his arms. "Open the envelope for me, sweetheart. We'll read it together."

Trixie's eyes locked with Jim's, where she saw all the love and trust she felt reflected in his eyes.

Tapping the envelope on her palm to shift the contents out of the way, Trixie carefully tore the end from the envelope. Gently she pulled out the folded sheets of paper. Flipping through them, she advised, "There are several letters here. They seem to be in order from oldest to newest."

She unfolded the top letter and handed it to Jim.

_**Dear Jim, August 15**__**th**_

_**I realize that you are too young to read this letter, just a month old, but I am writing a personal accounting for you to be included with my bequest. Nell and I have discussed what to leave you as our heir. We have purchased a few thousand shares of a few different stocks. I'm not sure they will be worth anything in the future…but as they say a bird in the hand…**_

_**Hopefully, Jim, the small monetary contributions we have made will result in a bonus in your future, but we're not guaranteed that. So I wish to leave you some advice, to also help guide you on your future path. **_

_**Jim, you are a young man. I pray you will go on to have a full and productive life. I have been blessed to have found my love, my future, my bliss in a sweet, stubborn woman I met when I was barely out of short pants.**_

_**Your Aunt Nell might deny this, so don't tell her. But she captured my heart the day I met her. I was a young man, fresh from boarding school. I met her the day I got into Croton-on-Hudson. I was coming to stay with a school friend and there was a dance planned. The first time I saw Nell I knew she was for me.**_

_**I begged and cajoled to be on her dance card once, as she didn't know me or my school friend. But I was determined. Somehow I managed to get on her dance card more than would be seemly. In those days, Jim, to dance together more than once declared your intentions. Here was Miss Nell Fitzgerald, just turned fifteen, and I danced with her…three times…at one dance. Please always remember that a Frayne is nothing if not determined. **_

_**A year later, upon my completion of school, I asked her father if I could marry Nell. I was turned down flat. Her father, Col. Fitzgerald, felt I was unworthy of his precious jewel. Truthfully, I probably was. But your Aunt Nell was as impulsive as I was stubborn. She informed her father that if he wouldn't approve of our marriage, she would run away with me and never see her parents again. I loved Nell beyond words and would have captured the moon if it was in my ability. Happily, the Colonel finally saw the truth of my affection. Most likely his wife, Nell's mother, convinced him of my fidelity. My happiness was boundless on the morning of April 3, when we were wed. **_

_**Since that day, I have lived with the other half of my soul. Nell rounds out my world. She can finish my thoughts before I even know I have them. She is the best, most perfect part of me. I pray daily that you, a small babe, will one day know this kind of fulfillment. **_

_**So, James Winthrop Frayne II, such a big name for such a small child, I leave for you an uncertain monetary gift, prayers for your happiness, and the certainty that Nell and I will be there for you when you have a need for us.**_

_**Always,**_

_**Uncle James**_

Jim closed his eyes at the end of the letter in an effort to control the feelings of loss and sadness coursing through him. _Oh, how I wish I could have known him, _he thought sadly.

Hearing Trixie sniff, he opened his eyes to see his girlfriend with her head bent forward and her curls blocking her face. Softly he kissed the crown of her head. "Hey," he whispered as he hugged her tight. "None of that, sweetheart. Please don't cry."

Looking at Jim with tears pooling in her eyes, Trixie sputtered, "Oh, Jim, I wish you would have had a chance to meet your Uncle James." Wiping away an escaped tear, she continued, "He and Nell had an amazing love for each other. That is the sweetest story of how they met, fell in love and married."

"But, I've heard that story before, Trixie," Jim said with pride.

Surprised, Trixie challenged, "I didn't think you knew much at all about them. When did you hear the story?"

Laughing smugly, Jim kissed the tip of her nose. "Well, I heard the beginning when I was fifteen," he started. "I met my love, my future, my bliss, as he called it, in a sweet, beautiful, curious young woman at the end of my shotgun barrel."

Trixie punched Jim gently as she started laughing. "Well, at least you didn't call me stubborn," she giggled.

"I knew I left out something," Jim claimed.

"Jim!" Trixie scolded, pouting.

Jim gently nibbled her lips. "Yes, my love, stubborn. You never gave up looking for me and brought me back to Sleepyside. You are a very determined, wonderfully sweet, sexy woman and I love you," he murmured, kissing her slowly and deeply. "You know me and my feelings so well. No one else would have guessed my sorrow but you did."

"You were my first mystery and biggest prize. I hope to spend the rest of my life investigating you," Trixie murmured before kissing him hungrily.

Breaking the kiss to take in some much needed air, Jim gasped, "You are trying to kill me aren't you? Woman, you need to further the investigation and _soon_."

Resting his head against hers for a minute, he reminded, "Let's read the next letter."

Trixie stuck her tongue out at Jim then giggled as she moved to the next letter. Snuggling next to Jim, she held it where they could both see it.

_**Dearest Jimmy, August 15**__**th**_

_**I've decided to sneak this letter in with the one from your uncle. James tends to remember things in a very one**__**-sided way, and as I'm not sure what he's written, for my own protection and posterity I think you should hear from me as well.**_

_**Jimmy, your uncle and I were never blessed with children. It is one of my greatest regrets that I was never able to have a child to hold in my arms. I guess it was never in the stars for me to be a mother, but I do look forward to watching you grow into a fine young man. The visits we've had with your parents have all been wonderful. I cannot wait for you to come and visit with us. There is a lovely family down in the hollow that have a boy just a little older than you. I suspect you two would get along quite well.**_

_**I hate to have to be the one to tell you this Jimmy, but your uncle can be overly principled, obstinate, and a wee bit proud, but Lord how I love him. If he hadn't refused to take no for an answer, we never would have met. **_

_**He had come to a dance when I was just fifteen. I remember that dance like it was yesterday. I had a new floral silk dress. The skirt stood out like a bell and made me feel like a princess. My Da, the Colonel, had brought me a pair of crocheted silk gloves in a beautiful cornflower blue from Dublin. I felt so grown up wearing them, with my hair up with my Grandmother Fitzgerald's hair combs…I know it makes little sense to a young man, but, perhaps one day you'll meet a girl who will feel like a princess when she's wearing a beautiful dress. Remember to give her flowers, girls love flowers. Your uncle sent me violets after that first dance. **_

_**He bribed two young men to sign my dance card, and it was too late by the time I'd noticed. I was dancing my second waltz with James before I realized what a predicament he'd put me in, but he was so breathtaking in his college uniform, all crisp. He asked permission to call on me the next day. The first day led into the next and the next, and before mother knew it, James had visited each day for a week.**_

_**Thankfully, Mother was able to convince the Colonel not to shoot James with his shotgun when he came back the second week. Da was not amused by this man courting his baby. Neither were my older brothers, Aidan and Sean, but I am somewhat stubborn, I've been told, and have enough Irish in me to stand my ground. I was determined not to back down. So, James and I were married the April after he graduated from University. And we settled here at Ten Acres to start our lives. **_

_**James is my first and only love. I cannot imagine my life without him and I am not sure I would be the person I am today without having known him. Jimmy, my prayer for you, beyond a life full of health and happiness, is that you find a girl who will fulfill you, who will stand up to you when you need it and support you in equal measure, a partner and helpmate. That is my greatest wish for you. Fraynes can be a right hard-headed lot and you'll need someone who is as stubborn as you are.**_

_**I look forward to watching you grow and I hope you are able to spend many happy hours with your uncle and me at Ten Acres.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Aunt Nell**_

Trixie peeked up at Jim through sandy lashes to gauge his reaction to Nell's letter. He sat with his eyes running across the page, rereading passages as he did. Trixie teased, "Aunt Nell definitely knew what she was talking about." Darting another glance at Jim, she finished, "Especially that piece about the 'Fraynes are a hard-headed lot'," she said with a passable imitation of an Irish brogue.

"Takes one to know one," Jim retorted, tickling Trixie's ribs till she giggled.

Drawing Trixie back to him, Jim asked, "Are there other letters, Trix?"

Checking the pages, Trixie advised, "One more." She flipped Nell's letter to the bottom and exposed the next. Trixie grabbed his wrist to look at his watch. "We need to read it and get up to lunch. Didn't your mother say one o'clock?"

"Yes, let's finish," he agreed as she moved to the last page.

_**Dear Jim,**_

_**I recently learned about the death of your father, Winthrop, while reading the newspaper. I am so terribly sorry that this tragedy has befallen someone so young. Thankfully, you still have your mother, Katje, and she is a wonderful woman. Aunt Nell and I always considered her a member of our family. I regret that my brother John, your grandfather, was lost to us prior to your birth twelve years ago. **_

_**I had always hoped that we would have had a closer relationship. However, I find life without Nell to be almost impossible to face. As you know, at least I hope you know, I lost your Aunt ten years ago to a horrible accident. She was bitten by a copperhead and in my fear and shock, I was unable to come to her aid. She left this earthly plane while cradled in my arms. While this brought me some solace, that she did not die alone, I am still angered that she has been stripped from me. My incompetence, my powerlessness in the situation haunts me daily.**_

_**Jim, please make me a vow that you will always remain levelheaded, reliable, and sound in an emergency. That is my greatest regret in life. My other regret, a close second, is that I didn't remain in contact with your parents after Nell's passing.**_

_**I have engaged the services of a private investigator in an attempt to find you and your mother, hoping that I will be able to redeem myself and be of service to you and your mother, helping to wipe away the shame I carry daily over my failure to your aunt. It is my desperate desire to be a part of your life and to help you become the man I know your father would wish you to be.**_

_**It is my greatest desire to give this letter to you personally, but understanding the capricious nature of life, I shall place this letter with the valuables in our vault at the bank. Wishes are of little worth to a man of my advanced years and fading hope but, Jim, my wish is still that you will have a full, joy-filled, fulfilling life, worthy of a Frayne. I worry that I am no longer worthy of our surname, but you are. **_

_**James Winthrop, remember when you feel there are challenges that you cannot overcome, you are your father's son. You are a Frayne - strong, honorable, and worthy.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Uncle James**_

Trixie sniffed as she carefully folded the letters and placed them back in the envelope. Her eyes glittered with tears as she said, "It's so sad how your Aunt Nell died. He must have felt responsible for her death even though he really wasn't." Tilting her head back to look at Jim's solemn face, she made an attempt to lighten the mood. She gently quipped, "As a bonus, you didn't even have to vow to be levelheaded, reliable or any of those other things in an emergency. You already are."

Jim's mouth curved into a slight smile. "Yeah, I think I have that covered," he chuckled softly. "I never knew Uncle James hired a PI to look for me and my mom. Of course, by that time we would have been gone and with Jonesy. I wish Mom would have called him when Dad died. Then we wouldn't have ever lived with Jonesy," he sighed as he took the envelope from her and placed it in his coat pocket.

"Jim, no matter how much you would like to change it, the past is done," Trixie reasoned kindly. "You did turn out like James and Nell wanted. You are strong, honorable and worthy of carrying the name Frayne." Trixie looked at Jim's beautiful green eyes. "You know, Jim, as much as I wish you could have your family alive, I am selfish enough to know I wouldn't wish away being in your life." Trixie stood and folded the sleeping bag before placing it back on the storage shelf.

She returned to stand in front of Jim. She placed her hands on her hips and blew Jim's curl off her face. "I'm a part of your past, too, Jim Frayne. I've known you for eleven years," she said, gently. "I'm part of you present, as well. So I think you should take these gifts from your family and cherish them but still allow yourself to appreciate those of us who are here with you now."

Jim jumped to his feet and hugged Trixie to him. "Oh, Shamus, I can't imagine my life without you in it. Or Dad and Mother, Honey, the Bob-Whites, your family or the rest of the people I love." Pushing her away a few inches to look into her soft blue eyes, Jim continued, "I know I can't change the past but I do wonder about how it could have been different. I love you and my family." Jim took her lips in a kiss that was tortured but tender, expressing all the love and need he was unable to say just then. His hand moved inside her coat along her side and around her back. He wanted to get closer to her but it was too cold in the clubhouse. His hand inched up her sweater and he caressed her bare skin.

"Oh! Your hand is like ice," Trixie exclaimed as she jumped back. "Come on, Jim. We better get back for lunch."

"I'd rather stay here and neck with you, Shamus," Jim crooned as he took her back into his arms and nibbled on her neck. "I'll make a snack out of you." He kissed along her jaw before finding her lips again. Jim kissed her deeply, confusing her senses and mind. He pulled her down on the sofa with him then laid her back to move over her. "Oh, Trix, I love you so much," he whispered as he ran his hand from her waist to her ribs. "I want you now and forever."

"Jim," she sighed as she pulled his lips closer to hers.

The kiss was like a fire consuming them. Jim's hand moved across her abdomen, up her ribcage then behind her to draw her to him. Trixie's pulse pounded as the kiss took them deeper and deeper into each other.

_The Ride of the Valkyries _suddenly emanated from between them and startled the couple apart.

Jim groaned and placed his forehead against hers while he pulled his phone from his pocket. "Hello, Mother," Jim said briskly, trying to curb his frustration with the interruption. He raised his head, looked into Trixie's twinkling blue eyes and mouthed, _Just you wait, young lady. _He kissed the tip of her nose before sitting up.

"Um, hello, Jim. I was just calling to let you know that lunch will be ready in fifteen minutes," Maddie said with a muffled laugh. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything but we've had some unexpected guests arrive and we need you and Trixie here."

"All right, Mother. We'll head home now," Jim sighed with a mock pout at Trixie. "If Trixie will stop pouncing on me to kiss me and let me off this sofa so I can come home."

As he said that, he was pushed off the edge of the sofa where he had been sitting and landed in the floor on his butt.

Trixie giggled and climbed over the back of the sofa and closed the curtains as she ran past the windows. She opened the door then bounced from foot to foot dancing in the doorway as she made faces and stuck her tongue out at Jim.

Jim laughed and explained into the phone, "Ms. Belden is being quite ornery, Mother. She just pushed me into the floor and laughed at me." Jim stuck his tongue out at Trixie as he listened. "Mother, I am broken hearted. How can you say I probably deserved it? Trixie was mean to me and you should defend your son." Jim stood up and rubbed his backside. Slowly he stalked toward a grinning Trixie. "OK, as long as you love me most, Mother. We'll be there in a few minutes," he said before he ended the call.

Jim gently grabbed Trixie's coat front and pulled her to him. He smiled as he caressed her cheek with his fingers. "Shamus, when we make love," _Please God, let it be soon,_ he thought to himself. "All phones and other forms of communication will be off until I have my fill of you," he growled softly before nipping her lips. "I think that should only take about seventy or eighty years," he murmured before kissing her softy. Setting her away from him, Jim nudged her out the door, pulled it shut behind him and checked to make sure it locked.

Taking her hand, Jim tugged on it. "Let's go have lunch," he said.

Trixie and Jim wandered hand-in-hand up the path from the old gatehouse, quietly discussing the letters and contents of the deposit box. As they neared the spot where Trixie had stood that morning watching Jim, the French doors from the dining room to the patio opened and a large laughing group bubbled out.

The young couple stopped and stared as all their fellow Bob-Whites, Mr. and Mrs. Lynch and the rest of their families stood waiting, waving and laughing.

Trixie smiled and then turned and wrapped her arms around Jim's waist. "Jim, I want you to know how very happy I am that you have all the pictures we found in the summerhouse and now these letters. I think they will help you keep the memories of your birth family alive," she said gently as she searched his emerald eyes. "You are very lucky to have another family that loves you as much as your birth family. I think you should take pictures and mementos from the past eleven years with your current family and place them in the empty albums that Nick provided. If you need more, Nick and Lori said they could get them for you." She paused briefly as she saw his eyes soften. "You can get as many Frayne family albums as you need for the future."

"Yes, Shamus, _we_ can," Jim agreed softly before kissing her sweetly.

A bark and then the jingle of tags broke them apart just before Sherlock skidded to a halt at their feet. She barked again and raised up to place her paws on Jim's legs.

"Hurry up, you two," Mart hollered as he wrapped a protective arm around Di. "No one will tell us anything about your mystery find and key until you come in for lunch."

"Yeah," Bobby yelled with a grin. "We wanna know the see-crud."

Honey placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot as she called, "I can't believe the two of you went off and solved a mystery without me. I am so miffed at you."

"Me, too!" yelled Brian and Dan in unison before punching each other in the shoulder.

Jim laughed as he picked up Sherlock. "We'll be up in a minute," he called. He wrapped an arm around Trixie then started slowly toward the patio. "Shamus, my love, you are absolutely right," he announced as they walked. "_We_ _will_ take photos and keepsakes from the past eleven years and place them in the spare albums to record the memories we've made so far on our trips, fundraisers, mysteries, and with the family." Jim stopped walking and looked into sparkling blue eyes that shone with love. "I'll order up some more new albums from Nick next week. The Frayne family is large. The members may carry other names like Wheeler, Belden, Lynch, Mangan, Trask, Regan and others but they _are_ my family."

"Oh, Jim, I love you," Trixie softly stated. "I'm so very happy."

Jim captured her lips again in a slow, sweet kiss, full of promise of the future. "I love you, Shamus. I promise you that we will spend the rest of lives together making memories."

Sherlock barked her approval.


End file.
